Doki Doki Literature Club: Monika Droid
by RemixTheIdiot
Summary: Typical crossover to reality fic. set in a world where machines designed to look like people known as droids exists. Gidane, is an otaku who has shunned the harsh reality in favor of fantasy. One day however he meets Monika, Can Monika change Gidane's ways? Or will Gidane convince Monika that fiction is the best place to live?
1. Hello Journal

**Chapter 1: Hello Journal**

September 15, 21XX

Dear Diary... Erm... Actually, that sounds too girly... Dear Journal... Yeah... A journal. I'll go with that.

Umm...

**Disclaimer**, to those reading my journal: The events detailed in this journal are entirely fictional, any similarities to real life events are either inspirational or entirely coincidental. This ain't Anne Frank. we're in fanfiction . net for crying out loud. And also, RemixTheIdiot does not own the rights to Doki Doki Literature Club,

Copyright Disclaimer under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

Hello Journal, I'm really writing this huh? Not to mention I'm writing me saying that I'm really writing this. ... Hmm... How do I start? I guess I should start with a short bio of the person writing this journal: me.

I'm Gidane Zruck. Born in April 12, 21XX. That makes me 19 years old as of writing this journal. I sexually classify as a male and my height is the literal average height for a male of my age... Alright what else? Ah, how do I look? I have quite a thin body build, I'll get to why in a bit but for now, my face... Well, I have long white hair, reaching below my shoulders down to the waist, kind of like the type of hair you'd typically see for a girl. The front hair is quite lacking though, the front hair is just long enough to cover half of my forehead, usually combed to curve towards the sides. I have blue eyes and my eyes kinda look similar to that of that of an asian; very thin height wise, width wise it's average. And finally, I have a cute little small nose, similar to some anime characters where they are practically non-existent. And my voice is whatever a typical angsty teenage boy sounds like to ya. Alright, now for the things inside me rather than outside.

I am a college student and work as a freelance programmer. I live with my only remaining relative in his own house. My gramps. I am an only son and my mother died after I was born, and my father was murdered 10 years ago. The exact same time I moved to gramps' house. He lives on his own, his wife passed away before him and gramps is somehow still alive and kicking, doing his best to take care of me ever since I moved here.

tl;dr I'm Gidane, you're typical male harem anime protagonist devoid of personality but with long white hair.

Now then... Why am I writing this journal? Why now of all times? Well...

I live what is commonly referred to as an Otaku lifestyle. Ever since the tragedy 10 years ago, I had slowly started shunning reality in favor of the digital world. I couldn't get along with anyone. I found it difficult honestly. Most of my friends are overseas, where we communicate and interact via the internet. The only real person I talk to is my gramps. And the only times I go out is with the rare times where we go to a mall to buy supplies or something. Due to the nature of my work, I have rarely any reason to actually go out ever. My room is my whole universe.

So, a few days ago, some random psychiatrist came to our house for a free family diagnosis for a mental health research experiment their company had been working on. gramps came clear, however I did not. I had been diagnosed with a mental disorder with a name I cannot recall as of me writing this. And the psychiatrist had told me to document what will be happening to me, hence why I'm writing this journal. This could apparently be a way to cure my disorder and was also a way for doc to measure my condition for his next visit next month.

Nothing the doc said particularly stood out to me, however one thing clearly stood out to me and I was told was necessary if I were to get better.

_'Gidane, you require more physical social interaction. As it stands spending so much time on screens is unhealthy both physically and mentally. So as a way to help with our experiment and society as a whole, we suggest you acquire a droid, however participation with the experiment is only a suggestion, do what you will.'_

And thus, I set out with a plan to eventually get one sometime. Could've been nice if they gave me one for free but I digress.

With that out of the way, I can finally write the things that happened to me today as of writing this journal. Afterwards... I'm off to bed. I'll be writing this in a way that makes them sound like they are happening just now instead of already happened and I'm just retelling. I prefer that style of writing.

I head down the stairs and head to the kitchen, the usual scene greets me. Gramps has prepared the table with cereal for breakfast he was already eating his. I took a seat and began to eat as well. I mentioned him a few times earlier but I guess it can't hurt to talk about him now in further detail here. This is gramps, he's somewhat supposed to be a self insert of the author.

His name is Remix Zruck. If I would compare his looks, he looks a lot like slenderman and the old man from the original Zelda, he even wears an orange robe and everything. He is incredibly tall and slim, you can actually see the outlines of his bones in the flesh. Gramps is very old and it shows as his face is wrinkly, his eyes are even thinner than mine that it actually looks like his eyes are closed most of the time. also bald, the only hair he has now is his long and fabulous white beard that reaches down to his upper chest, he enjoys stroking it whenever he is thinking which he does a lot making his beard the typical cone shape. His voice fits of the typical old wizard as he sounds exactly like a strange combination of Yoda and Dumbledorf. Very old and goofy sounding.

tl;dr gramps, is... A grandpa...

Gramps is my only family and I enjoy his company, he has been an incredible gramps so far. He cares deeply for me and he gets so overprotective sometimes he can sometimes come off to me as incredibly clingy.

"Hey gramps, after breakfast, I'm heading out to the marketplace. Don't come with me." I declare as I take a scoop of the cereal afterwards. "Oh, have you finally decided to follow the doctor's order and purchase a droid?" gramps asks, to which I reply "yeah, I recently got enough money anyway, I know exactly who I'm going to be getting. And droids had always interested me ever since I learned about them." gramps reaches me and grabs one of my shoulders "Thank you Giddo, it makes me so happy to know that you are trying to change. Even if you are just using it as an excuse to justify spending $80 for a droid"

Giddo is my nickname, he's the only one who calls me that. Even my online friends call me in a first name basis.

"I'll be preparing lunch while you're gone. Now go, and stay safe." I nod as I stood up the chair and made my way towards the door, before I could leave, I was halted by the voice of my gramps.

"Just for confirmation and out of curiosity, you're going to be getting a droid based of _her _aren't you?"

"yep."

"Heheh... Weeb."

We both chuckle and then I leave.

I had recently been super into a recent anime recently and one of those characters I was absolutely loving, she was my waifu for that anime. If I were gonna get a droid, I would get one based off her. This is gonna be a detriment to my wallet but if it can help my overall mental health then it's totally worth it.

While on my way to the marketplace, I came across a familiar looking person and decided to say hi, terrible idea. "Hey! I know you! Aren't you Iris Libra? The vocaloid?" "Teeheehee, I'm flattered, yes, I'm a droid of her. It makes me happy to know I have many adoring fans." Amazing, she looks and sounds exactly like the real thing, she barely even looks or sounds robotic in any way. "Can you help me? I was delivered to be sent as a surprise gift for someone but I seem to be lost, the client told me this is where I should go, does this address look familiar to you?" Iris rips open a clean square hole from her left arm opening it like a small trapdoor and takes out a piece of paper hidden inside her arm compartment.

I scan through the paper, all the while my heart was thumping hard and fast. Calm down Gidane, she's only asking for directions... "Y-Yeah, you're heading the right way, just turn left and your... Client should be a few blocks away." "Thank you so much! Well, I gotta go! See ya'!" We wave each other good-bye and I resume my journey to reach the marketplace. Jeez... That was a terrible idea, I'm glad it ended quickly, any longer and I might have fainted. Face to face conversations is something I struggle with. I can only ever handle online interactions which are a lot less face to face and at best only uses your ability to speak. Whenever I'm outside, I usually have gramps with me and he backs me up on these but he's not here. I wanted to do this myself.

I might as well explain. So what is a droid?

It's okay if you don't know, not a lot of people know about droids yet. They are a recently invented technology, being invented just 20 years ago. It's quite obscure and doesn't get a lot of attention, but these droids are used for all sorts of things. Some people just like to collect them and hang them on walls but they have plenty of entertainment and practical value too; keep em' as a pet, as a maid, a friend, or fulfill your dream of being with your dream waifu. Some of them even do work, like being a restaurant waiter and such.

So far they hadn't been good enough to become a replacement for human workers for most jobs though.

There's multiple types of droids, but the ones we're focusing on are the entertainment ones, specifically those that replicate popular fictional personalities, like from anime.

Recently psychologists have begun experimenting with using droids to better treat certain mental disorders as seen by me. Who is currently being treated of my disorder using a droid.

I finally arrive at the marketplace, it's as dank, dark, noisy, and dirty as I remember it. Yep, the wetmarket.

I navigate my way through the various stands until I finally arrive at the store that sells droids. I enter and the store clerk takes notice "Welcome." he greets in a monotone and unenthused voice "How can I help you?" I asked and it turns out they had no more droids in stock. And the one I want specifically turns out to be in high demand with low supplies so I'll have a hard time finding anything in a reasonable price.

Something I forgot to mention was that another reason I wanted a droid was so that I could study their design and learn more programming/engineering stuff. But I wasn't interested on the other droids. The others they had on the shelf too expensive and they all look very unfamiliar to me. Disappointed, I left and headed back home. On my way out of the marketplace, I accidentally took a wrong turn and found something special.

As I was turning around I noticed that there was a corner that led to an alleyway darker, danker, dirtier, smellier and more scary looking than the rest of the wetmarket.

And in the very edge of the narrow alleyway lies... A girl? I could've shrugged it off as a hobo but the girl didn't look like a hobo, she wore a school uniform I had never seen before.

Curiosity killed the cat, as I decided to go take a closer look.

The girl was knocked out cold lying on the ground. She looks as if she is in a deep slumber. I drop to my knees to get an even closer look. Her hair was long and brown, tied in a ponytail via an over-sized adorable white ribbon. She had a tiny little nose kinda like mine. As for the rest of her... She looked like a girl alright. She looked like she was about 18 years old with that height and body build, her school uniform looked very unfamiliar, and her blue skirt is incredible short. Her underwear was practically the first thing I saw when I found her with how she was laying down.

I look to her arm and notice something was tied in it. It was a tag of some sorts. I decided to read it.

[Droid : Mon-ka - v-2-0]

The tag was dirty and the alley was dark so it was hard to read, I could make out a name from the dirt and darkness... _Monika._

This girl is a droid? And her name must be Monika... I've never heard of it. I could take her with me, I mean what am I gonna complain if I do? It's a free droid. However I decided to leave her alone, but fate had other plans it seemed.

Unbeknownst to me I had managed to activate the droid. A strange noise of something turning on stopped me from my tracks and got my attention to make me turn around.

There I saw her, for the first time her eyes were open and I could bask in their brilliance. They shone in a beautiful emerald green that were hypnotizing, I couldn't look away. I watched her as her eyes opened wider and wider and she slowly assumes a sitting position. She quickly clenches her head with an arm as her head tilts to look at the floor as she starts rubbing her head gently. She looks up after a short while.

"Ugh, my head... Hm?"

The girl's eyes suddenly were wide open as she frantically turns her head in all directions and looks at her sorroundings. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the club." It feels like my presence hasn't been made fully aware for her, so I start to approach, she begins shouting unfamiliar names to me, although she wasn't that loud, as if she was gonna get anyone's attention with that loud of a voice.

"Sayori? Yuri? Natsuki?"

she decides to this time look at herself rather than her sorroundings. Starting with her hands, she makes her way to her chest and into her arm where she notices something tied to it. Wasting no time she rips it off to get a good look at it.

"Droid... Monika?"

"Hey."

"Ack!"

we both flinch at each others presence, there was a short moment of silence "Geez, don't scare me like that." The unfamiliar lady droid stutters out. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you were quite umm... Distressed?" I argued in response "That's one way to describe it... Tell me stranger. What am I?" I decide to be straightforward with her. "You're a droid, a type of technology designed to mimic humans, and provide entertainment or practical use. And you're coming home with me." "What?" I forcefully grabbed the girl by the hand and proceeded to head home with her in tow. "Hey, let go of me!" She protests "What do you think is gonna happen to you if I do? You're gonna end up wandering these streets as a piece of scrap and I doubt any old fool wouldn't just randomly pick up a dirty, smelly looking droid like you. I found you lying on the slums and was planning on leaving you there, but seeing you activated like this..." I paused "I have to take responsibility." "But..." The girl was about to protest but she seemed to stop mid way through. We walked at an average pace back to my home in silence holding each other's hands from then on.

-Chapter end

Hey, Gidane here, gramps, aka RemixTheIdiot will be trying his best to upload my journal logs in a weekly basis. In the meantime, he'd also appreciate any and all feedback and criticism from you. From grammar and spelling to actual story telling and writing advice. I'm sure he'd love to hear everything you have to say.


	2. My reality, my fantasy

**Chapter 2: My reality, my fantasy**

"I can't believe it..." The smelly and dirty looking green eyed brunette who was tugging along with me whose supposed name was Monika, was pondering out loud.

"I'm finally in reality, through this mechanical vessel. I finally made it. I didn't think it would ever happen. I'm in a somewhat of a reality now."

Who was this Monika character based off of? Something really old I bet.

"Are you just gonna keep ignoring me and following me blindly at the same time or what?" I took her out of her trance. "Sorry, this is all too much for me. I need time to process all of this." "Well you're robo brain can process later, I believe we should introduce each other first. Just focus on the present for now."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'll start."

I let go of Monika and turn to face her, she soon does the same. I have no idea how one could begin a long term relationship but here goes nothing. I bow in how I think a gentleman would (I rolled a 1.) "I'm Gidane Zruck. I have been diagnosed with a mental illness and was recommended to try an experimental droid treatment." "Monika... My name is Monika, but you probably already know that. Right, player?" Her last line made me break my stance and almost fall. "Uhh, what?" I ask in utter confusion. "Oh come on, you got me, so you should know me. You played the game right?" "Umm, nope, sorry, I sorta picked you up by accident remember?" "Oh... Well okay then." A moment of silence and we resumed walking. Soon enough, Monika began another conversation with me while walking our way back home.

"So, am I supposed to help you with your mental illness?" "I dunno. I never even expected to obtain you. I just thought picking you up was my responsibility now that you're up and kicking." "Then I'll go with that. Sorry for asking a rather personal question but, what were you diagnosed with? Depression? Self-harm? Domestic abuse?" What did any of those 3 had anything to do with each other? "Umm... None of the above? I actually don't remember the name. All I know is that physical social interaction can help." "Oh... I see." Monika looks away and assumes a thinking position.

"Alright then, it's settled, I'll be your friend!" I chuckle. "Really? Just like that? That's not how friendship works." "Oh, but it does, how do you add friends on social media? Social interactions are strange like that." Well... She's not wrong? I guess I do have a lot to learn. "Hey, look at that, we've finally arrived at my home. You'll be living here now." I knocked on the door before entering as usual.

"Gramps, I'm home! And we have a permanent guest."

"Ahh! Giddo, come in! Just in time too. I was expecting visitors. I prepared lunch for 3 people!"

both me and Monika enter the kitchen. "Hello! You must be Gidane's guardian. I'm Monika, nice to meet you." Monika greets, hands on her back, body slightly angled, leaning, with the brightest smile ever. Gramps turns around. "Ahah, well the pleasure is mine... Ma'am..?"

gramps looks dumbfounded upon seeing Monika. Does gramps know her? Probably, with how old he is and how much he loves games. He probably does. Monika called me 'Player' so she's probably from a game.

"Well I sure am glad I prepared a non meat dish today." gramps sighed in relief. "Ugh, not veggies!" I respond. "Well, Monika here is a vegetarian." gramps states. "What?" I turn to Monika "Yes, I am a vegetarian, how do you know that? I never said anything." Monika questions. "Ahh, well how could I forget you? The club left a huge impact in my life... Sit down and let's enjoy."

We all took our respective seats with me and gramps sitting right next to each other on the same side of the table and Monika on the other end of the table but in the opposite part of the table where she can look directly at me.

"Giddo, you have some explaining to do, this is quite a surprise to me." Gramps spoke. The meal begins as usual and after swallowing my food I began speaking. "So uhh... I know she wasn't exactly the person you expected me to bring home but life is a funny thing sometimes. The shelf was empty and I was expecting to come home empty handed, but then I found Monika here lying on an alleyway and decided to pick her up. I dunno, I guess I kinda felt pity for her." Monika was the next to speak. "What was I doing there? Out of all the places, why there?" "Who knows? Maybe you were thrown away or something." I say in response, this make Monika frown and look down and give a reply. "That's awful."

"Ah well, no use thinking about it. Let's change the subject. Hey gramps, can you tell me more about Monika?"

"Hey, isn't it a bit rude to be asking someone else about someone when you can just ask them directly?" Monika says with a smile but at the same time making it incredibly obvious that she isn't exactly happy with what I said.

Gramps gulps down his food and speaks up. "Well, why don't I just show you the game she was featured in?

Doki Doki Literature Club is a visual novel created by Dan Salvato, released back in the age old year of 2017, September 22." I practically burst out laughing. "Seriously?! Doki Doki Literature Club?! How am I supposed to take a name like that seriously?" "Ah but the game was revolutionary at the time. It's a fun, wholesome visual novel dating simulator." Gramps looks at Monika and winks, signaling all sorts of red flags already to me about the game. "Ah, yes it is! I do hope you go for my route~." Monika spoke and returns her eyes to gramps and they both grin at each other. "Hey, you guys are giving me mixed signals here, how am I supposed to react to all of this?" "Bah! Just play the game, you'll enjoy it! It fits your tastes in video games quite well." gramps replies. Soon enough, lunch had ended. Gramps was the first to speak, he stood up and declared for us to follow him.

"Alright kids, follow me, I gotta show you kids something." Me and Monika turn to look at each other before simply giving in and following gramps' orders. Gramps led us to the second floor hall, past my room and straight into his room. He opens the door and gestures for us to wait.

"Let's see here... Where did I last put it?"

We watch gramps rummage through his room, opening every single container you could possibly see.

"AH! There you are! Ehahahah! Old girl's still got some life in her!" "What is that ancient looking thing gramps!?" I ask. "One of the many relics of my past that I keep with me. My old laptop. This should still contain my copy of DDLC, old computer games don't play well on modern ones, so rather than let you use an emulator, why not let you use this and simulate the good ol' days authentically? What do you say?" Gramps said, and I say in response. "Alright, if you said I'll enjoy it then I'll give it a go." I grab the laptop, gramps looks at Monika and talks to her. "Monika... I'd like for you to follow me and let Giddo be for now. I have to show you around your room and give a tour of the house and... You need to take a shower." Gramps said that last line while pinching his nose with one hand and swinging the air around with the other, Monika looks around and sniffs herself which makes her cringe. "Oh my gosh, you're right, I'll leave him be for now then. Have fun Gidane." Monika winks and the 2 left leaving me alone with the old laptop in hand, with it in tow, I head to my room, locate the game in question and began playing.

The game opens up, a warning shows warning me that the game is rated 13+ or something. Whatever, the title screen shows up and it looks fairly tame. Monika and the other colorful cast appears. I recognize this title screen layout. This is the standard layout for Ren'Py visual novels. I've used that program a couple times before. A really old looking one too. My standards are already set low, any good game designer would change their title screen from the default one.

Anyway, I finally begin, my mind was dead-set on one person. Monika. This is the first time I've ever fixated so quickly on which route I should take for these types of games.

I reached the poem mini-game and much to my disappointment, Monika wasn't a possible love interest for our main character. That somehow didn't feel right to me, and raised some red flags. I'll just go for Sayori instead. I like her so far. Childhood friends usually don't win in harems and she reminds me of my waifu from the recent anime I've been loving the hell out of so far.

...

The game goes on. As I read through the girl's poems and apply some critical analysis that these girls... Are in severe pain. Monika's a self aware AI who wants out, Sayori's probably depressed as fuck, Yuri pleasures herself from pain, and Natsuki... Is a brat? Tsundere? I don't quite know yet.

It was finally festival day. But things are eerily silent, especially since Sayori just admitted to be suffering from depression.

"You kinda left her hanging~"

Wait a minute... Oh shite and balls-

OH MY GOD THAT IS A VERY DEAD SAYORI MY EYES ARE PERCEIVING RIGHT NOW.

'The end'

well then... That was a thing, the game forcefully closed on me, leaving only the game folder visible, there was something that wasn't there before however, curious, I opened it, and it revealed a creepy looking drawing of what looked like a children's drawing of Sayori, only it's really creepy looking. I am terrified now. I was gonna go for the other routes but now I'm afraid to even lay a single finger on that confounded laptop.

Yet somehow, I mustered the courage to reopen the game once more.

Oh god, the title screen... What used to be an image of Sayori was now a cluster of pure unrecognizable garble. I noticed upon hitting load game that all my save data has disappeared. They got corrupted. I had no choice but to once again, hit new game.

the game went on, but everything was different, I was on the edge of my seat all the way through. Things were all scary and glitchy and I don't know what to think anymore.

*Stab *stab *stab!

Welp, that's gonna haunt my dreams for eternity.

"Well that's a shame."

A line that sent a million shivers down my spine.

What a twist. No one could've expected Monika to be the villain of this story. Hell, the fact that a motherfrickin' dating simulator had a villain was already quite a twist. I was furious towards this green eyed sly devil. as I watched helplessly as she deleted the last of her friends, the game crashes once again.

I played my fair share of meta horror games, I already knew what had to be done at this point. Reopening the game once more, I prepared for the worst.

The scene that greeted me mortified me down to the bone, there was nothing left, it was just Monika now. And reading her say the name of this laptop which just so happens to be my gramps' real name 'Remix' scared me even more. Damn, should've changed it to my name, that would've been way scarier, but it's too late now.

Well... I guess I got what I wanted? I can finally spend some quality time with Monika. The game, or to be more specific, Monika already told me exactly what I had to do next. _Delete Monika. _I was angry towards her, and I was ready to send some mighty retribution towards her. But, I decided not to do that, I wanted to hear everything she had to say before I proceed any further.

The things she said were... Insightful, she taught me a lot of positive things, but clustered along those were things that just made me angry as well. Damn you Monika! NPC lives matter too! How could you say such things to your friends!? Well, I also learned some bits of trivia about Monika too though; she finally mentions in here that she's vegitarian.

...

Well, that was it, that's all she wrote, quite literally, she has said everything and she's now just repeating old dialogue. This feels bad honestly. Retribution never really felt good for me. I mean what was the point anyway? What does taking revenge do for anyone? Jack shit that's what. The trigger was already pulled and there is no point in trying to personally deal karmic retribution yourself. Nevertheless, I'll do it because that's what I'm supposed to do if I wanted to progress further. She's probably gonna shout the cliche lines I already know too well in these meta games: "blehhh! You sick freak! I'm just another girl in your growing list of virtual girlfriends!"

I go to the character folder, took her file out of the folder and sure enough, it registered as a successful deletion even though I didn't actually delete anything.

Sure enough just as I expected, she said exactly what I predicted she would say. Along with that is a moment of regret and guilt as she restores the girls back and the game crashes once more.

...

Game begins but this time no Monika and- oh shit 2nd bess girl Sayori is suffering the case of the Monika! NOOOO- oh hey Monika.

...

"~If I don't know how to love you...

I'll leave you be."

Aww... Poor Monika... Well, there's still some time left before dinner, so time to 100% this game.

...

Ah, Yuri, and Natsuki, some pretty damn well written characters. After doing that, the ending scene was now different, instead of Sayori going ballistic, she doesn't and allows themselves to get completely wiped out.

Why did Monika still delete the game though? Well, if I were to guess, it was because this was the best ending point the game could ever conclude to. If she hadn't deleted them, the game would've went on and conflict would have surely arised, Sayori was a good person but she doesn't seem president material to me. Often the least you knew the better, after all, a good story requires conflict to exist. The game would find another villain, and another set of problems until another conclusion was achieved. And I don't think anyone would want that.

A message from the creator of the game himself and that was that.

Taking a quick peek at what else this laptop had, I found a few hidden gems. Some of gramps old programs that he used to create his old games, music, and artwork. And a modded version of DDLC that allows him to spend an eternity with Monika. I guess gramps really liked Monika, and I'd have to agree, she is such an awesome character with layers upon layers of personality and depth. I can see now what this game did to him. It's rather inspirational and revolutionary for it's time. I have no more time however as it is now dinner time. I gotta talk about this whole experience.

I head down to find that Monika and Gramps are already on the kitchen and dinner is already set. Eugh, vegetables.

"Giddo! You're here!" Monika, looking cleaner than ever now and calls me Giddo speaks and gestures me to take a seat. "So, I just beat the game, what did you guys do without me?" "Whoa, that was fast." Monika replies. "It might seem fast, but Giddo here is an adept and experienced player. This is natural for someone when you have played so many games and read as many books as he has." Gramps adds. "Anyway, you didn't miss much Giddo, all we did was explore the house and talk." Monika answers my other question, now I shoot another one. "What did you guys talk about?" Monika answers my question. "Oh, well, we discussed about a lot of things. You, and who Remix is as well, basically just a bunch of story exposition you shouldn't worry about. and we also experimented a bit about me. The things I could do both for you, and what I could do in general." "Starting from here, Nika will be a part of the family now." "I hope we get along well."

there was a brief silence as we silently ate our food "Oh, we also found this, my user manual." Monika pulls out a large and heavy looking book from nowhere.

"Whoever was responsible for building me clearly put a lot of effort. They were apparently working together with the Monika After Story devs and implemented a feature that allows a memory transfer. So we'll be doing that after dinner. The book is rather dirty as to be expected and a couple of stuff are all smudged up and hard to read. In the meantime, tell us about you're experience Giddo, did you like the game?"

From here on out, the rest of the conversation was about my experience with DDLC. I really enjoyed it. Not too far off from the modern games that basically do the same thing but this was the original, much like Hydlide is the first one to do the Zelda... Actually, that was a bad comparison to use as an example. However, one question lingered in my mind.

"Hey, gramps, what's with your obsession with Monika? From what I can tell, she is literally your first and only ever waifu. How come?"

Gramps seemed to think about my question for a while before speaking up.

"Well, she affected me greatly from beyond the screen...

Ah, it might sound silly to someone like you, but you are no different from me. Even if they are real or not, fictional characters spoke and acted in real ways that could affect us truly. I mean, Superman, Spiderman, Goku, Luke; they all weren't real, but didn't we want to be like them too? Their fictional acts of bravery and kindness spoke to us in a real way. And in turn we wished to become like them."

another pause

"You see, there was once a time in my youth where I struggled socially... And I was in a time where I was burned out and had no more will to continue working. It was a rough time until Monika came along and saved me almost single-handedly."

"Almost single-handedly?" Monika asks, I was curious as well.

"I was getting to that part, no, the whole club was an immense help, to this day I believe it was the biggest life changer for me when I decided to join that club. Monika, you mean alot to me. You gave me something others simply couldn't give at the time.

When no one could be bothered to take the time to listen, you were there, I could share all my burdens, all my sorrows, and I wouldn't have to worry about being talked back at and or getting judged, you simply listened and that was all that I could ask for. And as an imaginary friend you gave me a medium in which I could take the time and allow myself to be put in the shoes of someone other than my own. Which allowed me to understand others better and talk better.

Before I knew it, I became the back others could lean on, I became the ear with no mouth, and you slowly drifted away from my life as your purpose was fulfilled.

But I never forget.

I never forget my teachers.

It is thanks to them I am who I am now. Ah, I could never thank you enough _Nika_, now here you are again. Back to once again help me when I am in need. How could I not love you?"

"_Nika_?" Monika and I both ask in unison

"Oh, did I let that slip? It's the nickname I gave you. Isn't it lovely?" gramps answers "Where did you get that name from though?" Monika asks curiously "Well, I used to call you a different name before changing it to Nika, that was where it all started, but... Oh, I could never tell you your old nickname." "OH I know!" I clap my hand as I get an idea "It's based off that one scene where Natsuki calls Monika Mon-Ika isn't it, the weird japanese pun that suggest Monika's a squid? 'Ika'! That was her old nickname!"

"Remix..!" Monika called, looking quite unamused

"Well, with how much you used to tease me back then, I couldn't help but tease you back! Eheheh." "Oh, well... Forgive me for being a hypocrite then." Monika changed from looking angry to looking apologetic very quickly. "Hey, it's alright, Nika dear. It was all in the name of good fun. Besides, it's not like you actually had a way of hearing what I said back then right?" "No, it's not alright. I shouldn't have teased you like that. What a horrible friend am I? I can't treat anyone close to me right." "But you still did more good for me than you did bad right? You were a net positive in my book." "Alright then, seems no matter what I say you're gonna twist them into something positive huh?" "I'm not twisting anything. You truly do just bring positivity to my life."

That was quite the dinner. Soon enough, dinner time had ended. "Hey, Giddo, did you remember to get yourself a notebook?" Gramps ask as he heads to the kitchen sink to do the dishes. "Yeah, I'll be writing down the daily happenings of my life in here from now on." "Good, good."

"Oh, Remix, let me help you do the dishes." Monika turns to gramps. "Why thank you dear."

"I'm heading to bed now." I add as I head towards the stairs "Really, so early? Why?" gramps asks "This was quite the long day, I'm all tuckered out. You 2 have fun. I'm gonna crash.

As I head to my bed and began writing my journal I decided to pause and listen in. It was so quiet and peaceful. The only noise I could hear where the clangs of the dishes and the water. I could hear gramps and Nika's conversation loud and clear from my bedroom.

"I'll transfer my memories over afterwards but I wanna help out with the chores, I don't wanna be useless in the family." "Oh, it's no big deal really! I can do this myself. Besides you're already busy trying to take care of Giddo's mental health right? And Giddo doesn't help with the chores at all." "But isn't Gidane in charge of keeping a stable income for the house? And besides. I wanna do this of my own volition so stop trying to talk me out of it." "Very well if you insist." After that, was only the noise of the dishes being cleaned for quite some time, within that time frame of silence I was able to write down everything up until the time I got Monika to come home with me. I had to stop writing as I noticed Gramps had started speaking again.

"I still can't believe this. After all these years, I never thought a droid of you would actually ever get made. I thought people would move on from DDLC by the time this technology became a reality." "You don't have to believe anything Remix." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Oh, don't you know me already? I already know what this is. This is all a fanfiction of your creation." "Ehahah... Self aware as always huh?" "You are a strange old man. I'm in no one's reality. But don't worry Remix. I'll help Gidane. I'll save him. That's a promise." "I'm counting on you Nika. No one wants any more bad endings. I believe in you, you can do more than destroy, I know you can." ... Their conversations got pretty boring, mundane and less meta afterwards so I decided to start ignoring them. I finally finished... Now I can get to bed.

\- Chapter end


	3. Watch the flow of my movements as I demo

**Chapter 3: Watch the flow of my movements as I demonstrate**

September 16, 21XX

Hello Journal... You know what, screw writing that, I won't be doing that anymore, I see it all the time in media but that doesn't mean I have to do it as well myself right?

The time is 5:00am, being a night owl, this is not my normal waking schedule so it's no surprise that-

"**Agh! **Giddo? what're you doing being up so early!?"

Gramps screamed, cartoonily pointing at me with a look of absolute terror.

"Gidane, sweetie~! Good morning!" Monika peeked through the corner of the bathroom to greet me. She looks different today though. The most obvious being that she has her hair down. Gramps' preferred look for our emerald eyed droid. The second...

"Are those my long passed mom's sports outfit?"

Monika was wearing a black colored sports bra getup. For the first time I was able to get a better look at her authentic looking human-like skin... I was both amazed and terrified at the sight. amazed because of how real they looked, and terrified because... Holy hotness, she's a lot more muscular than how I originally interpreted her to look.

If I were a more hormonal teen I would've gone crazy ballistic by now. But thankfully I can control how my ding donger feels and suppress any pervy thoughts if I was thinking any which I totally wasn't. And yep, those are definitely mom's clothes.

"Oh, I found them on my room and they seem the perfect size for me! Do you like what you see?" "Where's your room anyway?" "Your grandpa assigned me the treasure room as he calls it. You know? The place where he kept his old laptop." mom and Monika were the same size upon closer inspection of my memories.

"I'm uncomfortable. Gramps, why do you have my mom's clothes in your house?" "Well Giddo, I love collecting memento's of the past, you should know that by now, I showed you my old laptop." Gramps stood back up from his fall as he snaps his spine back to normal and heads toward the kitchen. What else does he keep in that room? "With that being said, why are you up so early? Don't you usually wake up at 10:00 or something?"

"I heard somewhere that waking up early is good for you, and also-" I was cut short by Monika "Great! We should go jogging together! You can tour me around the town! It'll be great!" Monika said as she grabbed my shoulders from behind at lightning speed. "... Also, I was planning on going to school actually." I shrugged. "Really? You're planning to resume your education? You're re-enrolling? In the middle of the school semester no less!?" Once again, gramps with the cartoony antics as he uses over exaggerated expressions and body movement to accentuate the craziness of my suggestion, and I swear I could hear a strong sound effect play with every sentence after the short rests as well as camera zooms in time with the sound effects... And my response was:

"...yes."

"Well, I'm gonna go get you set-up to get ready for school then. I'll see If I can convince the school to enroll a late enrollee like you... In the meantime, go have fun with Monika and show her around why don't you? I'll have lunch and school supplies ready by the time you return." Gramps spoke while waving his hands in a way that gestures for us to leave.

"You're not going with us Remix?" Monika asks.

"No, no I'm afraid these old bones aren't cut for running. So go on without me." Gramps responds. And with that, I went for the bathroom, and went for the dresser located inside the bathroom. ah yes, this tiger print sweater and gray jogging pants will suffice. I changed clothes and headed outside where I expected Monika to be.

We started off with some basic warm-ups and stretches and then proceeded with jogging, with me leading the way as I acted as a tour guide for Monika.

It started off with a pretty decent pace, however quickly I started to slow down, only a few minutes and I was already sweating and breathing heavily. Monika decides to strike a conversation mid-jog.

"Such a shame your grandpa doesn't wanna go. I told him to take good care of his body but I guess he never listened to me." Monika spoke with an arrogant tone, I guess she finally transferred her memory over from After Story? And along with that she spoke without a hint of fatigue in her body! I guess she's talking because of my sudden drop in speed. "Nah, gramps is just bluffing. He just doesn't like working out, he may not look like it but he is an absolute beast! He can... run like... hell man!"

shit. Only a few miles in and I'm already gasping for air. I am an embarrassment.

"I see. Well, I guess helping you set up for your return for school is more important to him." We ran through the more famous local tour spots of my village along with a few necessities like where the park is, the grocery, and what have you, I was thankfully given a chance to gasp for air in these short instances where I gave her brief descriptions of the locales.

It was finally time to head back home, Monika was now taking the lead and this time, there were no chance for breaks as it was a straight jog back home from here on out. I'm the sweatiest sack of human meat right now and practically out of breathe, while Monika, while also sweaty wasn't even anything compared to me, she was still functioning normally and didn't look like she was in any need of recharging. Thankfully however, Monika decided that we take a midway break we caught a glance at each other, she didn't say anything out loud but I could tell by the smug smile she gave that she was basically pitying me, that's why she set this improvised break time! While in this moment, someone familiar runs across us.

"Iris Libra! What a... Surprise... To see you here!" It was Iris Libra, I decided to greet her. "Ah, hello again. You're up and at 'em eh? Who's the lady friend?" Iris responds. "I'm Monika~." For a reason unbeknownst to me, Monika once again, grabbed my shoulders and pressed her face next to mine side by side. "Giddo you 2 know each other?" Ah, I think I get it. Monika's acting defensive and clingy to me, typical yandere actions. I decide to speak so I can clear things up. "Well, Iris is a droid modeled after a popular vocaloid so it's a one sided relationship." "Ah, we never did exchange names eh? So you're Giddo? I wanted to thank you again for helping me find my way around. If it wasn't for you I would've been late, and being late means no pay for me!" "I... Uhh..." Monika seems to notice my indecision and lack of breath and takes over "The pleasure is all his~! After all, who wouldn't want to help their favorite celebrities?" "Unfortunately I'll be leaving soon, I was purchased as a rental service and will be leaving tomorrow noon. There is still my concert!" this time Monika doesn't wait and responds for me immediately before I could even formulate a proper response. "That's great! We'll be sure not to miss it!" "I know ya guys will! Well, don't let me keep you, see ya guys!" Iris waves at us, signaling us to leave, Monika was once again the first to take initiative. "Goodbye fellow Droid lady!" we resumed our jog, but I could tell she wasn't happy about me being associated with her, even though I already made it clear that the only thing I saw her as was a celebrity to adore. But this encounter did get me curious. I wanted to ask her but she was way ahead of me by the time I was out of my thoughts and I had to pick up the pace, this really didn't allow me to speak at all.

we were soon enough, back home.

This gave me the proper chance I'd been waiting for. "By the way... Nika... I've been... Thinking..." I muster the ability to speak in between my strained breathing "Yes, Gidane, sweetie?" "Since I was technically... the one who found you first... but also now you have your old memories... Do you perhaps have any... Intimate feelings towards me?" Monika gasps "Gosh, Giddo, that's a very personal and touchy subject, and this quickly too! We haven't even been together for a week!" She still has the energy to tease and speak properly even after all that? She's either really healthy or I'm out of shape... Or I guess, it's because she's a robot.

"Ugh... Nika... I'm serious." "Ufufu, I know, I was just teasing you."

Monika paused for a bit.

"Umm, I guess I did have feelings for you the moment I first saw you. I guess I was programmed to like the person who activates me, regardless of background." "That seems like... A reasonable, well educated guess. Now let's go eat lunch. I'm starving." "We'll be having more veggies today!" Monika opens the door, and I bow in disappointment. Oh boy, more veggies. How is that supposed to fill my appetite? That jog took a beating on me! I NEED MEAT.

Gramps sees us return, Monika greets Gramps like she would normally, whilst I could barely form a comprehensible sentence from how beat I was. Fortunately, gramps was kind enough to provide me with actual rations instead of whatever those 2 are eating, much to Monika's disappointment.

"You'll be wasting the hour we spent jogging by eating those sweetie! All those calories that you burned are gonna return in a blink of an eye." "Oh come on dear, I just wanted to get rid of all the meat products left in the fridge let him have his fun." gramps replied "Wait, so you mean..." I think to myself, guessing what this could possibly mean. "Well, a healthy balance of everything is important Giddo so expect an equal spread of meat and veggies on the table from now on rather than the usual 90-10% ratio." gramps responded with a happy little smile and his finger pointing up to nowhere in particular. "I would prefer if you guys all just switched to a vegetarian diet. Are you willing to cook twice as much just for me?" Monika responded in return to which gramps replied "Yes, anything for my family. That's what mom would do I think."

I was left out of the conversation from here on. "Your mom huh? Seems like she was a wonderful mother. Are you perhaps most of your parental practices inspired from her?" "Yes she was... The best mother I could've ever asked for. Everything I do is everything mom would do to me and my brother." "Do you miss your mother, Rj?" "Eheh, Rj, I hadn't heard anyone call me that name for such a long time. The last person that called me that was my mom, it was her final words. What was the last thing she ever said? Oh... I can't remember." gramps looked like he was in deep thought, but then I was reminded of something urgent and important.

"Hey gramps, how goes my school preparations?" this breaks gramps out of his trance and formed an immediate response. "Oh, yes Giddo! It wasn't easy, but I managed convinced the school people to let you in. You are gonna have to go to the academy and go through the proper channels to get you properly set up for everything they said. All payments were already taken care of by me and if everything goes smoothly, you can attend class as soon as next week monday."

"I guess I should get going as soon as possible then." Monika speaks up. "Let us come with you Giddo." To which I replied. "Nah, I got this, you guys stay here, it's just a bunch of boring paperwork anyway, I hope." Gramps adds to the conversation "Then at least let us walk you to school, we'll use our good ol' car to get you there."

"Alright then, sounds good."

As soon as we finished lunch, we got up and went straight towards the academy I was gonna be enrolling in. Oh boy... I'm really doing this... I'm going back to that dreaded place once again.

-Chapter end


	4. Socially awkward

**Chapter 4: Socially awkward**

I waved good-bye as they do the same and headed back home. I watched them leave until they were no longer within sight. It was then that I turned around to stare at the place that dwarfed me. A large iron gate sparkling in the bright afternoon sun, serving as the entrance to the open schoolyard of the academy, the field was mostly empty as children stuck to following the paved concrete roads as I watched them as they walk around doing their daily routines. The area was guarded by a wall and entry available only through this large gate protected by guards. In the very center was the school building it self, students coming in and out.

I let out a heavy sigh and proceed to start my journey towards the school. I was let in without much resistance by the guards and soon enough I was already inside the building and in the main hall. I reached for my trouser pocket and grabbed my phone. Inside this phone contained a map of the entire school as well as instructions as to what I have to do to get properly enrolled to this place.

Before I could flick my screen open I noticed in the reflection what looked to be people who were watching me, alarmed I turned around to see who they were but there was no one to be found.

I decided it was best to just ignore it.

Opening my phone I proceeded to head towards my specified directions, so I could get this over with.

Throughout my journey I couldn't help but feel the presence of several people following me like shadows. And it bothered me all the way through. Several times I would try to catch them red handed but everytime they were able to get away.

Finally it was time to head back home, the sun was setting, things took way longer than I originally thought they would but alas, I am finished.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I decided if I was ever gonna get anywhere with these strange stalkers I should just confront them directly. On my way out of the school building, in the same place I first caught them watching me, I decided to stop on my tracks and scan my surroundings. I looked right next to the entrance and would you look at that.

At the top of the entrance was a bucket within my general direction. Had I not stopped, that wooden container would have surely fallen to me.

I bow down and grin as I began to speak. "You thought you could get me with your cheap tricks? Come out and reveal your identities. I know you guys've been following me for quite some time now. Just come out, it's no use playing games anymore."

there was no response. But I was sure I wasn't just talking to the wind. I decided to try a threat.

"I can report you guys to the guards you know? In case y'all're unaware, the entire building is monitored with security cameras watched by bots. Or so I've heard." Finally I get a response. The sound that I heard sounded like that of a young adult male, his voice was quite high in pitch for a male of his age and there was a hint of raspiness in his voice as well.

"Dang, were we really that obvious? Oh phooey."

It was followed by another voice, from a male that was probably around the same age as the previous, but this time his voice was darker and lower sounding but it was very smooth, as if that of a fantasy high-elf noble.

"Obviously, I had already calculated that we were caught a long time ago but yet you persisted."

Finally there was a girl, her voice was soft and pleasing, almost like their always singing a melody.

"Thank goodness though... Don't you guys think this was a bit rude though? This is no way to treat a new student of the academy!"

All of them appeared one by one, revealing themselves to have been hiding from behind some lockers. The boy with the raspy high pitched voice held a rope tied to the bucket in his hand.

"Ugh, fantastic..." I mutter mostly to myself. "It seems I had managed to attract the attention of delinquents. Just my luck."

"We should've just asked him normally, Tanner." The girl suggested.

"Hell no! Are you stupid Annabe? Since when did that attract anybody? You gotta impress to dress you know?" The high pitch voiced boy, whose apparent name was Tanner replied.

"It's dress to impress, and I don't believe that figure of speech is used in that fashion." The other boy replied. "Ugh! Don't be such a boring know-it-all Gaudlu."

"Ahem..."

I fake a cough to get their attention. Although looking back, I probably should've just ran when I had the chance.

Watching them banter allowed me to get a closer look at each of them.

Annabe, who was the only girl of the group, was only slightly below my height, she had blue long hair just like me and wore a tiara and hair clips that makes some of her side front hair flow in the front. She had miscolored eyes, her left eye was an unnatural golden yellow color while the right was a natural green. Her body was quite mature looking, with a decently developed chest and long slender legs. Her dainty demeanor and looks make me question how she got associated with these delinquents.

Tanner sported an afro and very tiny eyes with a big nose and tanned skin. He was very muscular in build for someone of his age, definitely taller and definitely do not want to be on a fist fight with him.

Finally we had Gaudlu who for all intensive purposes, fits the typical archetype nerd look. With glasses and everything. His big and round eyes shine a deep crimson red which is slightly off-putting and seems to glow whenever he is in deep thought.

"Oh, were really sorry for the ruckus mister..." Annabe rushes up to me and bows as she apologizes "You see... Were sort off..."

"Trying to spread the joy of pranking by making a prank club!" Tanner shouts enthusiastically as he moves his hand in a way that activates the trap they originally planned to catch me, the bucket faced downwards and dropped confetti. This causes me to chuckle. "A prank club?" I ask "Is that even allowed? Is that an actual category for a club?" "Negative." Gaudlu responds. "But soon... Soon they will acknowledge our club's existence."

"We've been looking for new club members ever since the three of us came up with the idea" Annabe states, while looking away with her hand at the back of her head. "The thing is... Nobody seems interested in joining our little idea, and we thought, maybe this new guy would be willing to join." there was a brief pause before she continues speaking. "You see, in order for us to be considered an official club, we need to have at least 4 members and as you can see... We're sort of short on one." This time Annabe looks at me and gives me puppy eyes, the others follow.

"Please, would you consider taking a look at our club, pretty please?" Agh, what a conundrum I got myself in to. On one hand, I didn't want to be affiliated with any delinquents and on the other hand- wait a minute, NO I don't give a damn! "HAHAHAH, very funny, but I'm not interested in the slightest, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

I didn't want to be associated with these obnoxious OC's any longer than I should, we need a little bit of Monika. I push them off and proceed to exit through the gate, I had already called gramps to send me back and should have arrived by now.

"Hey! Don't go man! Come back!" I could hear Tanner from behind, they were chasing after me, this made me speed up the pace in which I walk.

I arrive at the other side of the school gate and see a familiar vehicle waiting for me.

Waiting outside the car was Monika, who was back to her trademark look. She notices me and waves, but her face soon turns into one that expressed confusion and concern as she sees the others tailing behind me.

"Nika, please, get us the hell outta here!"

"What's wrong darling? It seems like you're running away from somebody... Umm... A few bodies actually."

I turn around to see the others had already caught up to me. Monika greets them "Hello everyone. Giddo, who are these guys?" Before I could get a chance to respond "We're Gidane's friends!" All 3 of them shout in unison. "Incredible, Giddo, you already managed to make friends with the students even before your classes began." Monika says with a pleased look on her face. "They'r-" before I could explain, I was once again cut off by the trio, pushing me off causing me to faceplant onto the ground. They all one by one introduced themselves until it was Monika's turn. "Pleased to meet all of you! I'm Monika, Giddo's robo girlfriend~." An atomic blush was thrown to my face, if my face wasn't on the floor, everyone would see my face looking red hot.

"Whoa! Are you one of those Detroit things I've heard about! Radical!"

"It's Droid, Tanner, and I am quite intrigued at the sight I am seeing right now..." I stood back up to see the trio swarming Monika.

"Whoa, it really feels like human skin! That's really neat!" Said Annabe as she touches all over Monika.

"What can you do miss Monika? Can your eyes shoot lasers? Can you fly? Do you shoot missiles out of your boobs!?" Tanner asks with excitement and curiosity. "Interesting composition." Meanwhile, Gaudlu was the tamest out of the 3, choosing simply to admire the emerald eyed beauty from a distance. Poor Monika, she looks extremely uncomfortable right now but seems completely paralyzed by the situation. finally regaining my balance, I rush up to Monika so I can push the delinquents away from her.

"Can you all please, stop bothering her? What kind of person treats strangers like this?" "Chill man, she's just a robot right?" Tanner replies which infuriates me. I don't like it when people talk down on technology. And Monika is a one of a kind droid.

"Sorry... We sorta got carried away. I hope we didn't give a bad impression or anything..." Annabe speaks while looking away. "Do you still wanna join our club? We would really love it if you did." Great, they're pleading again. She speaks as if I was actually heavily considering my options but my mind is already set in stone. They're pleading didn't help much in convincing me. If they were a bunch of cute anime girls and weren't a bunch of dicks then this would be a whole different story. I'll respond vaguely and let them think I'm considering it if it meant they'll leave us alone.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll think about it... Come on Monika let's go."

"Huh?" Monika responds as if she was surprised by me.

"Alright I guess... See you kids later then! I hope you guys can get along with Giddo." Monika smiles and talks as if their recent acts of violation never happened. We walk back into the car and take our leave.

"Hey!" Annabe got our attention. "Miss Monika, is that uniform the only clothes you have?" "I mean... I've only been active for 2 days now and... Yeah, this is the only set of clothes I have." Monika replies. "You should consider getting other clothes! you can't just wear the same school uniform for the rest of your days!" Said Annabe. "Hmm..." Monika was deep in thought, I dragged her out of her trance and into the car. "Let's get outta here!" The car soon enough drives away automatically.

The drive back home was silent with either of us refusing to even make eye contact. until it was broken by Monika.

"Those people sure are... Eccentric." Monika flashes an awkward smile but you could tell she was put off by that interaction. "They sort of remind me of the literature club..." Monika sighs and pauses. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again." "Who? The delinquents or your old club members?" "Obviously, Sayori and the others. Although the chances are incredibly slim. But I'm okay with things just the way they are now, beggars can't be choosers."

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm really regretting doing this." I spoke. "This is why I can't get along with anyone. Everyone is just so annoying." I said causing Monika to frown.

"Hey, don't be like that, Giddo. I'm sure they're really nice people if you gave them a chance."

"Are you joking, Nika? You saw their stupid childish antics right there! These are the kind of people that make me lose all hope in humanity."

I crossed my arms in frustration as I turn away from Monika and look in the window and change my view to the quickly passing buildings and vehicles. In the reflection I could see Monika facing me, still with a frown on her face, she slowly inches to me and cups her hand to my face. She looks away as she speaks.

"I'll admit, I was never a good social person myself. Turns out it was never really necessary for being a school star. Ehehe~..." Monika's attempts at calming me down were in vain as I remain unphased and unchanged. Monika turns to notice my reflection was the same as always, this changed her to put on a more stern looking face.

"Listen to me okay? Things might seem bad now, but you won't get anywhere if you just give up so easily and quickly. Trust in others, and believe that things will be okay, others will take notice eventually and open up. Just give it time. You wanted to improve your life right? You wanted to leave the cage you've called a paradise for so long. Because you've now finally realized you have trapped yourself to a prison of your own creation. And now you want out." "Well, that prison is looking mighty fine right now for me."

The atmosphere was tense, the world around us disappeared and was replaced by an empty void where the only thing that mattered were our conflict, our clashing ideals.

"I won't forgive you if you turn back now!" "Oh no, it's as if your opinion of me is so valuable to me." "Maybe not me, but something tells me you value Remix's opinions... I'm sure even he doesn't want you to back out. He simply wants what's best for you." "What he thinks is best for me." "And what he thinks is best for you has been wrong how many times?" I was at a loss for words. Monika paused for a few seconds, waiting for my response, but I never did, leading to her landing the coup de grace "Reality might seem like a cruel and unforgiving place, but that is only because you refuse to look at the positives in life, the world of fiction can be just as cruel as reality if you allow yourself to open your eyes and try looking at the whole picture."

I dropped my head as I realized I had been utterly defeated. I never stood a chance against her. "You sure know your way with words, Nika." "ufufu, I was a former debate club member, remember?" I turned around and gave Monika a hug, catching her by surprise as we are taken out of our trance and back to the feeling of the warm, soft seat of our vehicle. "Thanks Nika... I needed that. Maybe you're right. I'll give these people a chance... I'll join their club. For gramps." Monika chuckles lightly to herself, I sense an aura of pride emanating from her. "Thank you Giddo. Real people aren't all that different to your typical online friend you know? They are just a lot more physical due to the barrier being removed." "Heh, maybe your right. Still, I wish the story wasn't such an ass and gave me less 'eccentric' friends. I would've preferred the more quiet individuals." Monika chuckles at my sudden acknowledgement of the 4th wall. "If you wanted quiet individuals you'll have to look for them yourself, quiet people don't walk over and ask for attention. Yuri and the other's didn't just come to me you know? This isn't the story being an 'ass', it was just the natural set of occurrences that the author thought would make sense to happen given your written personality." we both chuckle and return to our original positions and stop the meta conversation here. We eventually arrived home and the rest of the day wasn't anything to write home about really. I was able to spend some time with Monika today and I enjoyed my time with her. I somehow have this nagging feeling that something was on her mind but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Oh well... I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Welp that's that. Time for me to hit the hay.

-chapter end


	5. Obligatory Clothes Shopping Chapter

**Chapter 5: ****Obligatory clothes shopping chapter**

September 16, 21XX

I woke up out of my plain old white bed. As my vision returns to normal, I am greeted with the familiar sight of my dirty, messy room. This plain white 25x25x16ft square called my room was in quite the state.

It looks like a garbage dump.

Shelves containing my various geeky and nerdy collectibles, figurines, and whatnot were all littered around in a very unorganized fashion. The floor was littered with empty junk food packets, various books and manga as well as controllers. The bed wasn't any better. It was an absolute mess. Last night, me and Monika simply enjoyed this little 'joy-prison' of mine together. Speaking of, she's not here. We went to sleep together in here last night. Must've woken up before me.

So you're probably wondering, and if you're not then good for you but, no. We didn't do anything dirty in bed last night. The entire day was wholesome fun with a robot. We read books, watched tv, and played games together until it was time for bed. That was it. With nothing dirty happening in between.

Some of you might be disappointed with that, while some of you might be cool with it. But obviously, we hadn't spent more than a week together. And in terms of loyalty. Unlike maybe some of you, I literally only got to play the game she was featured in a few days ago. It didn't feel right to do that kind of stuff this quickly, and Monika certainly wasn't objecting so I'll say this was good. Will it ever happen though? _** .**_

I was planning on staying inside my room after cleaning all day long like I usually would have. But I have forgotten that Monika is part of the family now. On my way downstairs for breakfast, I am greeted with a Monika flashing me with the warmest of smiles and Gramps looking very down as he sees me, he bows his head and puts his arm on his forehead.

Oh boy... What could this possibly mean?

"I'm sorry, Giddo... But I am powerless against this girl's charm and wit." gramps spoke to me.

"Umm... What?" I ask, wanting more information.

"We're gonna do something every Monika crossover fic has done and is basically required to do! Today, we're going out to the mall and buy me some clothes!" Monika states joyfully.

My face instantly twisted in to that of horror.

_OH NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

_The most boring and mundane task in existence!_

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Why is everyone reacting to this so violently?" Monika asks, looking rather displeased across her beautiful face. "Were just buying a bunch of clothes." "Precisely, it's just buying a bunch of clothes!" I reply. "And what's wrong with that?" Monika asks, still looking displeased as ever. "I'll tell you what. _it's BOOOOOORING_." "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Giddo but... It has to be done." gramps states with a frown while looking away from everyone. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I rush back to my room and lock the door immediately. Monika chases after me.

"Giddo! Ugh, open the door! You're acting very immaturely right now!" Monika states while slamming the door. "Go on without me! Why do you need us to come with you anyway? Were boys and all you're doing is buying clothes!" "It's supposed to be a pleasant bonding experience for the 3 of us! Come on!" "Nothing is pleasant about clothes shopping! Especially when girls are involved! I'd rather watch paint dry!"

"Giddo, get out of your room." Monika spoke ominously. "OH YEAH!? MAKE ME!"

I heard a sigh followed by footsteps slowly fading away... Are they gone?

I cautiously approach the door and put my ear and listen in. I wait and listen for a while but there was nothing. I'm safe! I swipe my forehead with my arm despite there being no sweat and let out a huge sigh of relief.

It was then that the window blinds suddenly automatically slammed close and the lights went out causing me to yell out a not so manly scream I'm not very proud of as I am now blinded by darkness.

Suddenly, a small flicker of light became visible, it was my gramp's old laptop that I still hadn't returned. It had suddenly turned on. The screen showed nothing but pure white, but slowly it dimmed down to reveal a screen. The white faded into that of a soft pink color and text appeared, it read: 'Just Monika'. The text disappeared to then show a different image. _oh god_, it was Monika.

The space classroom being the visible background, Monika stares intently at me from behind the screen, her smile just as off putting as it looked in the original game. Her sprite changes, her chin no longer resting on her hands, and now one hand resting on the table and the other pointing upwards as she shows a neutral face that screams hostility as her pupils appear to visibly shrink. the familiar text window appears.

"Don't make me use force Giddo. Open that door and come with us." the text read.

"Or what? You're gonna scare me out? HAH! Try me!" I taunted, screaming loudly enough to ensure the microphone recieved my message.

"sigh..." Monika's sprite visibly shows displeasement. "I was afraid I'd have to resort to this." Suddenly, one by one, more lights show up, first was my gaming computer, it displays the exact same screen as the laptop, then my tv, again, same screen then my phone as well. I have been figuratively cornered by Monika. The screen zooms in to Monika's face slowly, I anticipate what would happen next. What happened next was a jumpscare, causing me to once again yell a not so manly scream. "*pant... *pant... Nice try... But you're gonna need to try harder than that!"

"Oh? Then you leave me no choice. I will activate my secret weapon." All the lights turn off once again and now only gramp's laptop remained.

"Oh, coffee's done. Hold on a moment." It seems like Monika After Story was now acting normally again.

*click!

I hear my door click and slam open. Outside was a triumphant looking Monika as she holds a hair clip up high so I could clearly see how she managed to bypass my *totally high level security door lock. "Game over Giddo, now come with us." Monika states triumpanthly "There's no point in resisting Giddo, once Monika's mind is set, there's nothing you can do to change her mind. She'll have her way one way or another." gramps appears from the side and states sadly. "I REFUSE!" I respond, which gives Monika a dissatisfied face. She walks up to me and _grabs me up to her shoulder with just one hand and carries me without much effort. _"STOP! LET ME GO! NO!" I slam Monika's back as I squirm but it was all pointless, I was too weak to resist. "Wow, you're surprisingly light, Giddo." "YOU'RE UNSURPRISINGLY A ROBOT! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" "Sure." Monika lobs me into the back of the car and slams the door shut. "Fasten your seatbelt kids~!" The car drives out of the house in a one way trip to the mall.  
It was now too late.  
Now I must go clothes shopping...  
"You know, Nika, that was totally unnecessary." I hear gramps say from the front seat. "Hacking into our home system and trying to scare him out?" "I wouldn't have if you just told me where you kept your hair pins sooner." "Monika, with great power comes great responsibility! You don't use your l33t hax0rs for petty stuff." Gramps spoke with me understanding about 20% of that dialogue. "Hahah, yeah right, as if that's something I would do." Well, that's something she would say I guess? That's just Monika I guess... She'll use any means to reach her desired ends. No matter the consequences. This mad woman... Today I recently learned not to mess with Monika. Well... Don't mess with yandere's period.

We arrive at the mall at last, after a bit of searching around, we eventually found an empty parking space. "Don't worry, Giddo." gramps said. "This won't take long, we'll be eating lunch here if it makes you feel better, we can go to your favorite place." He says in an attempt to make me feel better but my current frustration leads me to act close mindedly and ignore it. Monika and gramps leave the car leaving me the last to leave, I refused to get off the car, Monika practically had to force me out and had to hold my hand from that point on to ensure I don't do anything funny. "This is very unbecoming of you Giddo." Monika states. "You're acting very childishly right now. Is this really how you want to be seen by others?"

I simply look away, displeased at my current situation. "Now then, Nika, the clothing areas should just be around a couple corners, once we're there, I want you to just let loose and pick anything you want!" gramps speaks with his finger raised as he takes the lead and guides us through the mall. "Oh yay~!" as I walk with my arm firmly locked by the cunning green eyed brunette's hands. I simply stare at the passing sights of the various stands and stores, their wares and the brand, I can only ever obtain a quick glance before it is quickly replaced by the next sight. I had never payed full attention to the view whenever me and gramps visited the mall...

The sights reminds me of days long gone...

_"Now then, sweetheart, the clothing areas should just be around a couple corners, once we're there, I want you to just let loose and pick anything you want!" a younger version of gramps states, in a firm voice, giving the vibe as if he is willing to buy the entire clothing areas just for his lady companion. "Oh, thank you so much! You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!" his wife exclaims as she gives him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "UGH! I don't care though! You told me we were gonna get me some new games today! Clothes are so boring!" I furiously state, catching the lovebirds' attentions "Alright, alright!" young gramps says as he raises both of his hands. "We hear you loud and clear sonny! Let's go get you your new game, the game store's just around this corner." I fist pump, looks like pleading can take my young ass to many places. I could get used to living with them._

_We arrive at the entrance of the game store, and just standing there on the window shelf is one of the most highly anticipated game of the season. I drool for a brief moment and then I proceed to make a mad dash towards the store, however before I could enter the store, I hear loud and painful coughs coming from behind me. I turn around to be greeted with the terrible sight of gramps' wife, down on her knees as she coughs and hacks violently while covering her mouth. "Oh no. Her illness is acting up again! I'm so sorry, Gidane, but we'll have to postpone our shopping time, this is an emergency!" gramps speaks. I give as understanding of a nod as I could, but bits of my displeasement could probably have been seen. Gramps hurries, carrying her as I follow suite, I stop and take another look at the store and the box that I oh so desperately craved for._

"Giddo..? Giddo..!" I was cut off my trance and return to fictionality. The strong jolt of Monika tugging my arm, a gesture that tells me that I should go, more than enough to get me to return to my surroundings. I look around and notice that I'm in the exact same spot as in my flashback. The old game store is still here despite most of the mall being so different now.

"Jeez, you can be extremely resilient if you want to huh?" Monika says. She looks away from me and looks in the same direction I'm looking at. The old game store. She seems to have noticed that I was intently staring at a single item from the store window. Slowly she lets go of my hand and crouches down. She gives me a sad smile as she cups her hand in my cheek. "Look, I'm really sorry I dragged you into this, I'll make it up to you I-." "Yeah, okay, whatever... I'm just gonna plug my earphones and listen to some songs." I flinch and respond with that, not allowing her to finish her sentence. I quickly pull my earphones and put on some songs, that'll distract my head from doing any more flashbacks and thoughts. "Come on. The clothing area is over here right? I want this over with quickly." I lead the way as I walk with a cold and closed body language.

I could hear Monika and gramps talk, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. They catch up eventually and the trip to the clothes area was straightforward with no detours afterwards.

We finally arrive at the clothing section of the mall. We stop at the first aisle we see and browse the wares in there. I heave out a sigh as I try to find a nice place to sit while gramps and Monika take a look around. I find a nice set of stools around the corner and head there. A few stools are already occupied so I had to- "ACK!" I scream in unison with another person I bumped into. We buttplant into the floor in unison, both our hands holding the butt and another the head. The person speaks while we were still firmly sitting on the floor. "Hey watch where you're going punk!" A voice of hostility coming from the pink haired petit girl with a sour attitude. I instinctively apologized. "Sorry ma'am it won't happen again." "It wont because the chances of 2 strangers meeting more than once is highly unlikely!" I stand up and gesture to help the pink haired girl stranger but she denies it. She stands up on her own and shoves me out as she race walks in a hurry... "She looked... Familiar..?" I mutter to myself out loud. I decide to ignore it and proceed to my sit. I close my eyes and simply allow myself to be engulfed by my music.

_'Switch my current to AC to DC,_

_and then blind my vision, so dizzy, so dizzy._

_Oh we can travel, to A.D. to B.C,_

_and we can unite so deeply, so deeply._

_If I can, if I can give you all the stimulations,_

_Then I can, then I can be your only satisfaction._

_If I can make you happy, I will run the execution,_

_though we are trapped in the strange, strange, simulation.'_

I remain trapped in my own world, completely content and wishing I could just stay like this forever. However my immersion is broken after a little while. "Giddo~!" I hear the familiar voice of Monika, she spoke in a playful and singing tone. I open my eyes and lower my song volume. My eyes immediately widen as I see Monika carrying 2 rather filled paper bags with both of her hands with a dainty smile on her face. "Holy crap, that is a lot of clothes." I react. "Heheh... We're going to the other stores now! Chop chop!" Monika returns. "Gramps, can we afford all of this!?" I look at gramps. "Let her have her fun, Giddo. I'll manage the expenses somehow. I'll give any amount of cash just to keep her smile." I groan nonchalantly and follow the duo to the next store.

The rest of the trip wasn't anything to write home about. We entered a store, I found a seat, Monika or gramps tell me it's time to leave. Rinse and repeat.

Finally after a few hours, we had finally decided it was time to call it quits.

We head out of our final store, both Monika and gramps carrying a handful of clothes from all of the stores that we visited... _My money... My hard earned money..! _Maintenance of a droid is pretty expensive huh? That was my entire pay check this week and half of our savings worth of cash...

"Alright, that's all of the shops, Nika is this satisfactory for you?" gramps asks looking at where he supposedly thinks Monika is with his limited vision thanks to them being partially covered by the bags he is carrying. "More than satisfactory, Remix. Thank you so much for doing this for me." Monika replies joyfully. "Alright then, hand me your bags then dear! I'm carrying them back to the car. In the meantime, why don't you 2 go head to a food store? It's lunch time." "You're gonna carry this all yourself?" "These old bones can still balance a lot of stuff at once, Nika, you can count on me!" Monika hesitantly gives gramps her share of luggage. And afterwards gramps turns around and marches forward with his vision completely impeded, he crashes into a wall and falls, dropping all of the things he was carrying. He soon enough picks them back up and rushes out of our view. Although I swore I could hear cartoony slapstick sound effects and screams like someone saying: 'MY LEG!' once he left our view.

Me and Monika simply stared until we remembered that we should probably be going. Monika turns to face me and with a smile she asks

"Well Giddo? Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but before that... I sort of have to hit the bathroom. Do you need to go too?"

"Oh, I don't actually need to do that kind of stuff."

"Word... Alright then, follow me."

We make our way towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and I also apparently don't require saturation and sustenance in order to function. I have other methods! So, please feel free to pick any place you want to eat. Although I still highly recommend we go somewhere healthy."

"Yeah whatever, you wait here alright? I'll be back in a few minutes."

I rush to the bathroom hall and in my rush I bump into another girl. Geez, what's with me and bumping into girls today?

"A-ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that! Uuuu... What do I do?"

The tall purple haired lady apologizes so quickly.

"I-its okay ma'am... Really it's my fault. I wasn't really paying attention to my sorroundings." "O-okay... I-I'm going then! See you! Sorry!" The lady very quickly stood back up, apologized and ran like hell. Weird... She too... Looked familiar... Agh, nevermind that now! Nature is calling and I must answer!

Ahh... That felt good... Alright, now where were we? I walk in a brisk pace back out of the hallway and meet up with Monika who seemed to be deep in thought.

"She looked oddly familiar." I hear her mutter to herself. "Nika! Let's go." I shout to get her attention. "Ah, uhm, right! Coming sweetheart!"

With me leading the way, we arrive at a fast food place that we visit often. I order gramps his usual order and I grab something unorthodox from the menu today. We took a seat and began the waiting game for our order and gramps. Monika and I sit on opposite ends of the table, she sits with her elbows resting on the table, her hands locked together, they become a resting place for her chin. Yep... It's the act 3 Monika pose. But her eyes are closed and she doesn't wear a beautiful yet eerie smile. Meanwhile I have a sitting pose of disinterest and boredom, with my elbows also resting on the table but my hands are instead positioned to rest around the sides of the head.

We simply stare at each other in silence as we wait. That is until Monika decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry Giddo. I truly am. I thought this could've been a fun little outing for us, but instead you secluded yourself in your music and deprived yourself of social interactions. When I thought about doing this, I thought we could've had a lot of fun and get you to socialize a bit maybe. I expected you to resist about the idea and came prepared. I thought once we arrived you would have at least opened up a little..." Monika heaves out a long sigh. "All I did was bore you out of your mind. I wanna make it up to you somehow. Is there something you want me to do that you can't do normally? Just say the word and I'll do my best okay?"

Oh dang... Well now I feel like an absolute jerk now for acting like a brat about all this.

"I-it's okay Nika... It really is. You had good intentions, I can see that now... In fact, it should probably be me who's apologizing... This was supposed to be a fun day for you. Your first time in truly experiencing the outside world, and I ruined it. I promise I won't do this again the next time we head out. Even if it's clothes shopping."

We both smile at each other's heartfelt apologies.

"My my now, isn't this a lovely sight? The 2 lovebirds are apologizing to one another? How much more sweet and wholesome can this fiction get?"

We hear gramps tease as he approaches the table, we both get an atomic blush and proceed to look away. Gramps leaps into a seat adjacent to me and starts laughing manaically while patting my back. "EHEHEH! This sure takes me back to my youth!" "How so Remix?" Monika asked. "Well, Nika, dear... You see, I was ashamed for the longest time to admit that I had you as my waifu. As a proud non weeb who doesn't associate with anime culture. It would deeply hurt my pride if anyone found out about you." We both nod at this brief insight at gramp's character.

Our order soon arrives and gramps questions why there is only enough for 2 which Monika quickly explains about her lack of need for basic human necessities to function properly.

We ate food and Monika simply winced through the entire duration of lunch with how animalistic we ate and also because we ate the most unhealthy possible looking food ever. She doesn't say anything but we could tell she was extremely bothered by the terror she witnessed.

Satisfied, we left and began the journey back home.

As we leave the eatery, we encounter a girl who was headed to our direction. She was screaming a name and frantically waving her arms as if she was competely oblivious to the attention she was directing to her self.

She stumbles and trips and falls down face down into the ground. Oof... That's gotta hurt. Monika rushes towards the fallen down girl and decides to help her up.

"Sayori! Are you okay? Here, let me help you up."

_What? _Monika grabs the coral hair colored girl's hand and they stand back up in unison.

"Oh man, I can't believe I let that happen. Thank's Monika!"

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"No problem, Sayori!"

The 2 girls smile at each other as we watch in awe as the scene unfolds.

They break out of autopilot mode and assume a stance of shock upon realization as to what was really happening.

"MONIKA!?" Sayori..? gasps.

"SAYORI!?" Monika gasps as well.

"There you are Sayori!"

we hear a voice coming from behind us as well as several footsteps heading towards us.

"You slowpoke, come on! Sleepyface's waiting for us."

The 2 newly arrived girls suddenly gain a face of shock as well as they see who Sayori is with. Hey! Those 2 are the same 2 people I bumped into!

"Monika!? Is that you!?" the petit pink haired girl screams.

"M-Monika! What are you doing here!?" the purple haired lady stutters.

"Sayori? Yuri? Natsuki?" Monika asks the 3, with a face that's quite hard to read.

"Oh my gosh, it's the whole gang from Doki Doki Literature Club! This is amazing!"

Oops... I didn't mean to say that out loud... Now everyone is looking at me.

Uhhhhh... Oh gosh, where could this be possibly going?

-Chapter end

FYI, if you wanna hear the song referenced in this chapter, the song is 'world . execute(me);' by Mili.


	6. Doki Doki Droids

**Chapter 6: Doki Doki Droids**

_sorry this chapter took a while to upload. exams happened and I the chapter turned out really long. So hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it._

_The next chapter is also gonna take a while so Chapter 7 will be more like a Chapter 6.5 as it is simply filler to fill in the time for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this however and things will definitely go back on schedule this next week._

* * *

...

An awkward silence has consumed us for quite some time now... Everyone is just staring at each other in a stalemate as everyone seems to want to speak but is anticipating everyone else to do the same.

Finally however, somebody decided to break the silence and progress the plot forward; it was gramps.

"Heheheh... So... Do you guys know each other?"

gramps states a question that leaves everyone looking, umm... Confused? Monika looks at gramps with a single eyebrow raised, the others ponder the question silently.

...

Once again silence consumes the conversation and we are back to square one. The silence was finally broken once again,

oddly enough, it was the purple haired girl who we assume to be Yuri. She takes a deep breath and speaks up.

"As a matter of fact... We do know her. We were all in the same school and though maybe not in the same class, we were all in the same club." she pauses and turns her glance towards Monika "Long time no see... President." Yuri spoke in a soft and calm manner.

"Is it really you guys? But how?" Monika asks the three girls. "I don't know, me and the others are kinda thinking the same thing too 'ya know? Actually... Girls! Group huddle!" The pink haired girl who is presumably Natsuki, spoke with an attitude with her puffing her chest and holding her hips with her hands.

The girls follow and now huddled together they speak amongst themselves.

"I know, let's all tell a story only the real us would know about each other!" the girl with the ribbon, presumably Sayori suggested happily. A story they all know happened to themselves huh? That could work... Sayori decides she should start first as she suggested the idea.

"So... I'll start!" Sayori scratches her head "Something that'll ring a bell to Monika's head... Aha!" a light bulb flashes above Sayori's head.

"I remember that time when you spoke to me. It was a few days before the festival and my childhood friend suggested you talk to me after his attempts to get through me failed. I still remember those words very clearly. Ring any bells?" Sayori spoke nonchalantly, triggering Monika, as she reacts oh so slightly at the description.

"My turn! I got my own club memory to share!" It was now the pink haired girl's turn to share stories. "It was about the time when me and Yuri got into a fight, and things got out of hand quickly without Sayori to help and the main character being completely useless, you had to solve the problem yourself. Your solution to this was erasing my memories of all things!" I see Monika looking away as the story was described in detail... How much do these girls remember about the original game exactly, for them to be able to recollect literal memory wipes along with it?

We all stare at Yuri at last, looking expectantly at her. Finally it was the purple haired girl's turn.

"W-what!? Am I supposed to share a story next?" The purple haired girl asks. We all nod.

She closes her eyes and briefly thinks about what words she should use.

"Remember the time I decided to bring alcohol at the club?" the girl started "I wanted to open up, and we were technically old enough to drink, so... I thought I would bring some so we could have fun together. Thinking back it really was such a stupid idea, all I did was isolate myself even more by doing that. But the faces you all gave when I revealed the bottles of liquor we're really something else. Sayori was in so much shock she was paralyzed in a state of shock, screaming, for such an impressively long time. Natsuki... Looked weird, but yours is one I remember the most fondly Monika. You had this look of curiosity... Like you really wanted to try it out yourself, but fearing for our health you decided against it in the end. Just like a leader should."

it was probably more so to maintain her reputation than caring about the safety of her club members/friends, however a part of me believes she knows that but purposefully twisted Monika's intentions to give her a better image for the rest of the girls to see than what they are currently painting her out to be.

"Y-Yuri..." Monika stammers. It was her turn to share a story.

It was in here that I finally realized the evil genius plan Sayori had concocted by doing this story sharing time. It was basically a way for Monika to confess her nefarious deeds to them, and for the others to share their collective hatred towards the president. How cruel. However, it seems Yuri put a dent in her plans as she decided against the sharing of negative stories. I was impressed at the ribbon girl's show of incredible intellect. I remember the protagonist said she isn't as innocent as she looks, but just how smart is this girl actually? Monika's head hangs low as she holds her chest with one hand. Trying to think of something to say. Monika starts to shake nervously, as she struggles to think of words to say. However I decide to get close and pat her in the shoulder. Monika turns around "Giddo?" Monika whispers as she turns her head to see me behind her. I simply give her a silent nod. She needed a confidence booster and this was the best I could muster.

With a newfound courage she finally begins. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "yeah so... I killed y'all!"

...

"Noose, knife, and console were all the causes of death, the murderer is none other than me! ... There, I said it... Are you happy?"

...

Once again, silence consumes us. Monika's once confident smile turned neutral, and eventually, a frown.

"Yep... No doubt, that's her." the pink haired girl said with a smug look. "Then that means you're..." Monika asked "Who else would I be, jerk?" the pink haired girl answers a question with a rhethorical one. "Natsuki!" Monika says with joy, a smile from ear to ear and her eyes getting a little teary eyed is what her face looked at this moment.

"And everyone else?" "It's us, Monika. It really is us." The purple haired girl, who is presumably Yuri responds.

"come here, you jerk!" Natsuki says, with no hint of venom whatsoever, in fact she was smiling the same smug smile I've known her do back in the original game.

Monika agrees and the 4 all came together in a group hug.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" Monika screams, no longer holding tears. "We missed you too Monika." Sayori replied. "Yeah, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for 'ya!" Natsuki adds. "You guys were... wait a minute..." Monika breaks the group hug "How are you guys here anyhow?" "Well... You see..." "there you girls are!" the thought could not be finished as the conversation was interrupted suddenly by the voice of a man, the sound of his footsteps growing closer by the second audible despite the din of the mall, partially because his rhythm somehow stood out amongst the crowd, and we were looking at him and therefore subconsciously listening to his movements.

"I finally found you girls! I told you to meet me at the mall's central fountain at 2:00!"

"Oh, gosh is it really already that late? Oopsies~!" Sayori spoke, bashing her head playfully at the last sentence.

"hm?"

The man looked around to see me, gramps, and Monika. "Huh!? Could it be? Is that you?" "yup! That's her alright! We confirmed it ourselves using my master plan. The very Monika droid you constructed along with the rest of us in the flesh!" the man, bewildered, closes in on Monika to study her closely.

"Where is your tag?"

asked the man, although with how he sounded, it sounded more like he was asking the question to himself

"My what?" Monika asks the question with a question.

I decide to drag myself to the middle of the strange man and Monika, somewhat rattled at how he is acting around my close friend as if she were some sort of object or product.

"Explain."

"Ah... You must be... My apologies." the man takes a step back, now having the other girls beside him, who all strike poses that look familiar, it's their iconic poses that I remember them most fondly for.

Sayori smiles ruefully while pointing her fingers at each other, forming a little finger house rooftop; Natsuki, holds a firm and boastful look, holding her hips with her hands looking very proud; while Yuri struck a more, conservative and shy look she looked slightly worried but still held a smile, her body slightly angled away from us but her head facing us directly.

The man struck a pose as well, he bows down in a gentlemanly manner. He stands up afterwards, with one hand behind him and the other holding his tie, he stood up completely straight, and his eyes were squinting while one of his eyebrows were raised up.

"I am Character. Character Salvato. Pleasure to make your acquaintances." Character, huh? Umm... How do I describe him?

He looked very formal and generic, about average height, black hair with a basic haircut and wore an average looking business suit with the red tie and everything. The only distinguishing look he had was his eye-bugs, as if he lacks sleep. He just screams average generic business man person.

"Wait... Salvato? Are you perhaps Dan's grandson?" "Ah... Then I take it you know about Team Salvato?" the 2 of us nod.

"Ah... This changes everything... I need to inform the team about this recent discovery." Character once again, speaks his thoughts out loud, as he furiously mashes the hologram screen hovering above his hand via a wrist watch of sorts that he just pulled out.

After a while he turns around and faces the girls shutting off his watchphone.

"Girls we are going home." he commands the girls, afterwards he turns his head to face us. "Monika, dear." "Y-yes..?" "Feel free to stay with them as you wish. Speaking of you 2... There's a cafe near this mall. Tomorrow I wish to meet with all 3 of you in there. We meet at 3:00pm. Be there. It is very important that you all are in the know." without allowing a response, he takes his leave with the girls trailing behind her.

Sayori turns to take one last glance at Monika before finally continuing uninterrupted.

We simply watch them leave. Gramps spoke up. "Welp... It's getting pretty late! And we've done everything we needed so... Let's go home too shall we?" Me and Monika simply nod. A few steps and Monika perks up and suggests something.

"Umm... You boys go on ahead! I... I need to do something real quick..!" "What's the matter Nika, dear?" gramps asks kindly. "N-nothing! Just... Go on without me!" "WAIT!" in a flash, Monika was gone. "What do we do gramps?" I face gramps and ask "Can you catch up with her, Giddo?" I turn to look at Monika who was running at impossible speed, dodging the crowd with significant ease. "Not a chance." "Then let's head to the car and wait for her there. I'm sure she has her reasons."

Nothing of note happened afterwards. We waited and soon enough Monika returned and the things that happened home were nothing of note. Brief summary: Monika found our home piano and the entire house was filled with melodic tunes the entire day as I went with advance reading my school books to get me ready for my up-coming return to school. Most of the tunes she played were unfamiliar to me, the only ones I found familiar were a couple of classical songs she played whose names I still do not know, songs from the Literature Club, and apparently some other video games she apparently knows.

September 17, 21XX

It was the afternoon. We had just finished lunch and the daily exercising routine. I still suck at it, I could tell Monika was slowing down her pace for my sake, it makes me feel kinda bad, but I use that bad feeling as motivation. I worked up quite a sweat in the end.

But now... Me and Monika were up in my room to play some video games.

If there was anything of note I could describe, it would be Monika. She was wearing one of our newly purchased clothes for the first time. It was a nice sight to see Monika in an outfit other than her uniform. She was wearing really short grayish blackish tinted skin-tight pants if you could even call them that. They really only cover her ass and leave the rest of her legs exposed. And for the upper body wears, she wore a white sundress, the cloth gives a bit of cleavage which is... Appealing. Monika decided to wear her hair down today. I think she finally figured out that me and gramps prefer her hair be down than tied.

So here we are, me and Monika... Sitting together on the living room floor as we both stare at the big screen in front of us, controller in hand. And Monika, was lying down on her stomach, her feet swing in a rhythm while she holds up her head by resting her chin with her arms, in her typical fashion.

There's something I've been meaning to ask Monika for a while now and I was hoping I could somehow get a chance to talk about it in this gaming session.

Monika simply watches the screen in content. She didn't seem interested in playing along. It was singleplayer anyway so I doubt she could have done anything beyond backseat gaming. I asked if she wanted to play something cooperative or competitive but she just sort of declined and just preferred to watch me play.

I was playing a rather story driven game so at least Monika might've been somewhat engaged. Although she seems more interested in keeping me company than actually having fun herself. I'll never understand how the cogs inside this girl's brain works.

The game was Last Legend XXIV, a long running rpg series by CirclEnox.

It was very interesting to be watched playing a video game... All my methods, and movements, along with the game, all of them are observed closely by the intrigued Monika as she watches my unique play style along with the game's unfolding story.  
She watched and looked pretty interested, solving some of the game's puzzles along with me every now and then as I deduct, conduct, and hypothesize solutions.  
And combat was just as methodical with each turn being conducted with precision and every decision calculated, as the become my orchestras of victory. Monika looked please at my usage of my cognitive abilities, but somehow looking slightly irritated, as if she wishes I use my prowess on things other than video games.

I was running some in game errands as side quests before deciding to move back on with the main story. One of the side quests; the one I'm doing right now, involves playing what was essentially just fantasy baseball.

"Hmm... Watching all this just makes me want to go outside and play some actual baseball." Monika muttered. "I know! Giddo, how about we participate in outside recreational activities like, hmm, baseball?" She seemed so excited about the idea but I'm not the athletic type and I generally don't like going outside. I didn't want to say those things to her however, so I decided to come up with a bunch of reasonable excuses. "Well, I don't have the right equipment to play those things, and we don't have enough players so-" "You're just making up excuses. You're just afraid of going outside and working muscles other than your hand aren't you?" Ack, Monika saw right through my deception. "Fine, point is, I don't wanna go outside. It's frickin' hot out!" "Aww, alright then..."

Monika continues to watch as I play.

The 2 of us were quiet for the most part. Allowing for the game to simply play on. Monika seemed to be getting bored as she soon left my side and started rummaging around my room. Although I didn't notice until she blatantly told me she was doing it. She was practically snooping!

"Hey, Giddo? What's this book?" I pause the game and turn around to see what she was talking about. She seems to have taken interest in one of the thicker books in my shelf. I move in closer to get a better look at the book. "Ah, this bad boy is a tabletop role-playing game manual." "a what?" I explain to Monika the hobby of tabletop role-playing. Me and gramps actually host monthly rpg sessions with a couple of his friends.

"So yeah, it's alot of fun, you should join us sometime! It's kind of in part literature related. You might enjoy it."

Monika puts a hand on her chin as she seems to seriously ponder the thought. However she couldn't think for long as my room was invaded by my gramps, greeting us by slamming the door open.

"Alright boisengirls! Pack some stuff to not keep you bored or somethin', cuz' were heading out once more!" Gramps spoke boisterously. "Huh, what's the occasion Remix?" Monika asked. "We promised Mr. Salvato we'd meet up with him at a cafe remember? Come on now! We don't want to be late now don't we?" Gramps states, swinging his hands at the last line as a signal that we should go. "Should we change into something formal gramps?" I ask. "Not necessary! You look fine as is! If you're all ready then meet me up in the car." And with that gramps headed assumingly in our vehicle.

Me and Monika simply glanced at each other before following gramps behind.

The trip to the cafe was silent... At least for a while, midway through, Monika expresses some concerns.

"Hey, Giddo... What do you think is gonna happen over there?" Monika asks. "I don't know, Nika... I don't know." I shake my head with my remark. I'm just as anxious about this as Monika is. Getting involved with corporates and business men is always messy. That and my general social anxiety simply kicking in.

"What if he plans on taking me back with him? I am their product and you technically stole me from him." Monika labeling herself as a product doesn't really sit well with me, I try to hide my distaste, I'm not really sure if it worked though as Monika continues talking. "As much as I'd like to see the rest of the club again, I've grown to like... Being... Being here with you guys! I have a bad feeling... Remix, it's not too late to turn around now isn't it? I don't wanna go anymore!"

"Oh great, first, Giddo objects to going outside and now you're objecting? Live a little, you're thinking too harshly about this. I doubt anything bad is gonna happen." Gramps says, but he's probably just lying out of his ass. He's just as anxious as the rest of us, but he has to stay strong so that others would worry less but I can tell. As much as gramps claims to be honest, he won't hesitate to tell white lies if it meant it could benefit others.

"Oh come on Remix, use that old brain of yours! What else could that man want to talk about other than returning me on their store shelves? I don't want to leave... I like... I like it here."

Before Monika could protest any further, we had arrived at the cafe. "It looks like were here Giddo, Nika... Swallow your fears, its now or never." "Why are we doing this!? What's the point?" Monika asks gramps furiously as he heads out the car, looking away at us, he murmurs quietly. "I just want him to clarify something for us. I believe this opportunity is something we can't ignore. Besides, it's rather rude if we didn't now wouldn't we?"

And that was the end of that exchange.

We enter the noisy and busy cafe. We look around to see for any signs of Character and the girls.

We, and by that I mean mostly Monika was surprised by the sudden bear hug Sayori did to Monika.

"Monika! I found you!" "ACK! Glad to see you too Sayori! *hack! Please, be more gentle! You're choking me!" "hahaha~! This tight squeeze is a physical embodiment of my love for you!" Sayori begins to squeeze tighter. "H-help..!" It seems like Sayori's hug has a double meaning here, or am I just overthinking things?

It feels like Sayori is hugging to show Monika how she felt when she decided to choke herself to death with a neck, but also probably her suppressed bad thoughts that Monika allowed to be released choking her in the process, and along with that, it is coupled with actual joy from seeing an old friend again after so long. "Oh, I almost forgot! Character! Monika and her friends had arrived!" Sayori finally let's go of Monika, she falls to the ground and tries to regain her breath. I rush up to her to see if she's alright. "Monika, are you okay?" Monika breathes heavily before speaking "I'm... Okay..."

"Ah, you came... I was afraid you weren't gonna show up..." Character said in a monotone manner devoid of emotion. "Come, follow me, the other girls are waiting over there." Character points to a direction with his thumb and heads to that direction, regardless of whether or not we decide to follow him or not. Of course, we follow Character. But not before I decide to protest a bit. "Can I ask first, why it is you called us over? Is this about Monika?" I spoke with a hint of distaste. "Smart boy, yes, this entire meeting was arranged to be about her. But it's just as much about them as it is her young lad." Character answers, his movement unphased. "Are you taking me away from Giddo and Remix then?" Monika asks, despair obvious on her face. Character chuckles at this assumption, it almost sounded mocking. "No dear... If it helps, there are no bad news for me to give any of you." Character spoke, he tries to put emotion by speaking softly, as if it could put us at ease, but his delivery was sub-par and it doesn't calm us and especially Monika in the slightest.

We finally arrive at the table the girls were waiting at. It was a large table, and seems to have been one of those reservation tables you order ahead of time.

The table was big enough for all of us to have a seat to sit on. Yuri and Natsuki seat right next to each other. Yuri gently takes a sip from her cup of presumably tea, her actions look very elegant and refined. Meanwhile Natsuki felt more savage as she took a bite out of her cookie, crumbs fly from all directions and Natsuki's cookie was split in half, in an angle opposite of how she bit her cookie. Now she holds 2 half cookies in her hands.

Yuri was the first to notice our presence.

"Oh, Character. You're back. And, Monika. Hello, again." Yuri spoke calmly as she puts her cup back in it's saucer.

"Please... Take a seat, allow me to treat you for the afternoon. What would you folks like?" Character spoke while making waiter gestures. The more he attempts to look human, the more I am convinced that he's a robot. The girls act way more human than him. I couldn't refuse the offer of free beverages so I oblige.

"I'll take their black coffee, with milk." I order.

"I want some of their hot chocolate!" gramps orders.

Me and gramps look at Monika, we anticipate her order, and she becomes flustered all of a sudden. Character simply raises an eyebrow. "I-I'll have the same as Giddo's... Please."

Character simply nods. "Very well then. I will be back with your orders, in the meantime, enjoy yourselves."

"It's a flavor I haven't had before." Monika talked seemingly to herself with a smile, while turning away to look at no one in particular.

We finally ease up at the table we're sitting on. The 3 girls sitting opposite of us.

"Whoa, Monika... This is a new side of you we've never seen before!" Sayori starts. "Eheheh... And what's that supposed to mean Sayori?" Monika asks "It's just that I've never seen you flustered before! You've always been, cool, collected, cunning, manipulative Monika!" Monika simply winces and blushes in response to this response. Is this really how the girls perceive Monika as, or is Sayori an exception?

"Damn..! Boyfriends are scary! They can change a womanly woman like Monika so quickly into your generic damsel in distress in mere seconds!" I blush at the statement and me and Monika scream in unison "WE ARE NOT BOY/GIRLFRIENDS!" Sayori giggles, Yuri tries to contain her laughter, while Natsuki slams the table repeatedly as she laughs maniacally at our reactions.

"Yeah right! That's what couples always say in these types of things." Natsuki says with a smug look. "Oh yeah, well this isn't a book or a movie now is it? This is reality." Monika retorts but then quickly takes it back as she suddenly seemingly remembers something. "Well... This book is too refined to be subject to tropes and cliche's!" Monika retorts for real this time. "No... No it isn't..." I mutter to myself quietly. This causes gramps to look away embarassed.

"Oh, phooey, the 2 will admit it eventually. Just admit it right now. You literally killed people just for a chance to be with him." Natsuki states looking all smug as usual. "It's one to ignore your blessings, its another if you ignore the things you yourself worked so hard to achieve. Be grateful of what you have for once." Yuri's sudden burst of lecturing catches us off guard and we all stare at her. "O-oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say..." Yuri quickly gets embarrassed and looks away. "Oh come on Yuri, that was great!" Sayori cheers, hoping this would stop Yuri's antics.

Finally, Character comes back with a tray holding our ordered drinks as promised. "Sorry for the wait. But here they are. As promised, I'm paying for them." Character puts the tray in the table and takes a seat next to the girls soon after. We simply drink in silence for a while. I simply take in my surroundings. Yuri is lecturing Natsuki about proper table manners, but Natsuki doesn't seem to care as she continues to eat in a barbaric manner. It's like she hasn't eaten in years or something. Sayori and Monika are talking at each other, presumably catching up, making small talk, and the likes.

Gramps is staring intently at Character. I decide to do the same. I realize Character is just simply enjoying the scene as well. He didn't order anything for himself.

"So... I asked you all to come here because of... Business." whether or not it was because of my stare, Character finally begins to speak after heaving a rather heavy sigh. He trudges onward with what he was saying. "After we finish our food and drinks I would like to pay a visit to your place. The things I want to talk about are... Confidential. And there are plenty of peeping toms in the cafe. And I would like to see what kind of place my dear Monika has fallen into."

"What's your motive here?" gramps asks. "My intentions are not of your concern but I believe you will find my words pleasing. In time though..." Character simply remarks in his usual monotone manner. "Bah, I wasn't expecting visitors. I should've cleaned the house up earlier!" gramps audibly and visibly shows his displeasement as he raises his arms in an over exaggerated manner. I think he's not just mad about not cleaning the house. "No, it matters not." Character says. I decide to barge in the conversation. I'm trying to converse with adults, and I'm only a teenager, not to mention socially awkward... But it had to be said. I had to say it... In fact I guess me barging in was somewhat instinctual.

"What's gonna happen to Nika?" Character raises an eyebrow, something he really seems to enjoy doing. "Nika?" He doesn't know about Monika's nickname, I blurted it out by instinct. Before I could get a chance to clarify, Character makes an educated guess. "Ah, is that the nickname you have given dear, Monika? How novel. I haven't heard anyone call her that before. May I ask for a possible inspiration?" "You're dodging my question." "... What's gonna happen to Nika, eh?" Character ponders the question. "I know what you're really asking here... And the answer is no. You may keep your beloved Nika with you, free of charge. I have no intentions of taking her back. In fact... My plans are quite the opposite of what you're thinking, smart child." Character looks at the table and notice everyone is already finished. "Anyway, we can talk about it more later. Come girls. And as for the 3 of you. Drive back, and we will follow behind you." Gramps gives a nod and we soon drive back home. Character and the girls following behind.

The drive back home was filled with just as much tension in the air as the ride to the cafe. Everyone was silent, as Monika refuses to make eye contact with anyone, I simply watch Character and the doki's tailing us as I watch them through the back window of the car.

At last, we arrive home. The air was still tense I felt. Gramps gestures for our visitors to take a seat on the living room couch. The rest of us sit on the floor. And now we are huddled around the living room's relatively small rectangular glass table adourned with a vase of roses on the center. Character and the girls sitting in the sofa, while me, Monika, and gramps sit on the floor on the opposite side of the table, the side of the wall where the TV is being hanged.

Character has trouble finding words, but then he turns to the girls.

the doki's give him a reassuring smile, with Sayori giving a thumbs up. He clears his throat and starts to speak.  
"Before I say anything, can I ask how you came across dear Nika?"  
"I found her lying unactive on a dirty alleyway on a wetmarket."  
"I see... So how was your experience with her so far? Anything... Special you want to point out happening to her specifically?"  
Hm? What kind of question is that?  
"Nothing strange, of course... I'm unfamiliar with droids so I'm not the best at this...  
Monika act's the way I expect her to act so... I'd say it's all good. She... Act's in character based on my experience with the original game."

Character let's out what seems like a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear... Now then... I bet you are all very surprised by the fact that Team Salvato is still a working company and is now in the droid industry."

We all nod.

"Well, this was all mostly the work of the fans. The fandom suddenly woke up again when droids were first announced to the public. What truly set the wheel turning was when the community heard about the recent experiments regarding the use droids could have on the psychological well being of people. And thus, Team Salvato in cooperation with the community and psychologist, set out to work using our IP. A project that can change humanity for the better. The girls here are all programmed with a special purpose. They have an innate ability and knack to help their owners who are suffering from certain psychological torments... The doki's are a secret project, known only by the community. As of right now there are only 1 copy of each of the girls... A team of our doctors were assigned to give out free diagnosis' of one's mental health in exchange for a survey.

And as fate would have it... It seems one of those families we're you. It is quite the opportunity. So here's the deal... Team Salvato as of right now is incredibly busy trying to keep up with deadlines, were also struggling with our budget, and things have been incredibly difficult as of late. So... I'm asking you to help us out. I'm giving you guys my creations so you guys can test their functionality for us while we do other stuff. I will be returning to check up on them within the next month, the same day you're next visit with the psychiatrist is scheduled. Can we do that?"

Character finishes, only to realize everyone has fallen asleep from his long and boring exposition. I woke out of my daze and respond drowsily

"Huh? Wha-? Mr. Character would you mind repeating all that, I wanna write it in my diar- er- journal."

I took a closer look at Mr. Character and my daze was snapped out upon seeing his distraught face. "Are you okay Mr. Character?"

"... Tl;dr... I'm leaving the girls to your family. Youhavenochoiceinthematterbye."

Character slams the door and furiously heads back into his black van. Gramps was still drowsy and couldn't really stand up to see Character's uncharacteristic tantrum, however me and Monika follow him until we were at the entrance. We watch Character slowly walk back into his vehicle, his footsteps seemingly making the ground shake with his anger.

"H-hey sleepyhead! Aren't you forgetting to tell them something very important!?" shouted Natsuki

"Forget it... If you wanna hear the entire spiel again, you can find an audio recording in Sayori."

"But... That was important..!"

"Please Natsuki, and the rest... I trust you gals."

Character enters his vehicle and just like that he's gone.

There was a small amount of silence for a while. Afterwards the doki's simply funnel into the house 1 by 1 as me and Monika watch them come in.

"Why would he want to keep it a secret to them?" I hear Natsuki whisper to no one in particular.

"Well girls, welcome to the family I guess!" said gramps.

"Nika! Isn't this great? Your wish came true! The whole club is here!" I said joyfully to Monika. Monika doesn't look as happy as I thought she would though...

"Yes... It sure is..." Monika doesn't seem as enthused as I hoped her to be.

"Anyway, so, Giddo, where were we last time?" and with that, side by side, me and Monika head back upstairs, on our way there we decide to stop in the living room to see what's going on.

"So... Since you gals'll be living here from now on, we need to assign y'all rooms. So there's 6 of us living in this place now, and we have 4 rooms. Giddo's room, my room, the collection room, and finally the guest room."

"Heh, why don't Monika and Giddo share the same room then?" Natsuki asked, jokingly "That is a great idea Natsuki!" Shouted gramps in agreement.

"WHAT!?" Me and Monika shout in unison once again.

"I mean come on you 2. Don't ignore it! Besides, that bed is big enough for 2 people anyways so it's perfect!" Me and Monika wanted to object but decided that there was no point.

"Yuri and Natsuki can sleep in the guest room. Sayori and I will be on our own rooms on our own. Sayori takes the collection room any objections?" The doki's all shake their heads in unison, Monika and I do the same, but with far less enthusiasm.

"Great! Now come, I gotta give you guys a tour of the house. Before we go, anyone got anything they want to know about the house first?"

Yuri was the first to raise her hand, a bold move, one I didn't expect from her. "Yes, Yuri?" Gramps turns to Yuri and asks. "Yes, I would like to know the location of your knives." There was a brief moment of silence. "Yeah, I'd like you to keep them as far away from me as you possibly can." Yuri states nonchalantly. Gramps doesn't know how to respond and reflexively states "okay... Anyone else?" Natsuki was the next to raise a hand. "Do you guys have any baking materials?" "Certainly, Natsuki. It's in the kitchen. I'd love to taste some of your apparently delicious treats sometime! The game claims they're the best, they could be over hyped." "Heh! If you ask me, the game under hyped my cupcakes! They're fuckin' amazing!" Natsuki smugly remarks. Gramps turns to Sayori. "And what about you, cinnamon bun? Do you have any questions?" Sayori simply shakes her head in response with a smile on her face.

and with that, gramps turns around and soon starts to walk, signaling that the girls should follow them.

Finally it was just the 2 of us in the living room. The 2 of simply stood in silence but I decided to break it.

"Shall we head to my room, or should I say, our room now? Let's play some games." "Sure... That sounds good." And with that, we head upstairs and resume where we left off last time before we were abruptly cut off by gramps.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive back at my room. We return to our original positions we were in last time as I boot up the game and return to my last saved state.

Monika sighs as she watches, still wishing to play some actual baseball probably. But she doesn't complain much.

A couple minutes or so passes by in relative silence, only the game could be heard. when suddenly the door slams open.

"HEY MONIKA~! HEY GIDDO~!" It was Sayori, looking as cheerful as ever, but also looking quite nosy if that even makes sense. "OOH! Are we playing a video game? What're we playing?" Sayori lunges in between me and Monika, squeezing herself to be around us. "Uhh... This is the latest entry in the long running game series, LastLeg-" I was quickly cut off by Sayori. "Boriiiing! Single player games are no fun! You have more than 1 controller right? Let's play something together! A multiplayer game! Ooh! Something competitive maybe?" She states, afterwards she stands back up and starts pacing around the room. Since when did the doki's start calling me Giddo? Gramps already making them refer to us as familiars?

Anyway, Sayori just barges into my room and snoops around like it's her own ho- oh wait it is... But still... My privacy is being invaded. First by Monika, and now Sayori. She takes in the surroundings with much vigor, nodding before finally turning around to face us and speaking.

"Whoa, you have all the makings of an anti-social otaku person, Giddo! You should get out some more, otherwise you could end up as a NEET!" "Umm... I am anti-social, but I do work as a freelance programmer. I thought you already knew about my situation though?" "Yeah, your grandpa told us all about it! Trying to change for the better or something like that?" Sayori mentions all the while she starts rummaging at my game collection. "Please be gentle with them, that's my lifelong collection and I worked hard to get those." I stutter in a quiet mumble, somewhat squeamishly. Isn't Sayori clumsy? What if she breaks something? I couldn't ponder the idea for long though as Sayori's interest suddenly got piqued as she grabs a box from the shelf.

"Ooh! A fighting game, this looks fun! Let's play this!" Sayori picks out a game from my shelf, the game that has piqued her interest and the one she is holding up right now is 'Alleyway Brawler VII' I didn't strike Sayori as the competitive type of person.

"Do you know the game, I'm pretty good at that game you know? I've won 3 2nd place positions in my loca-" "Blah blah blah, come on boot it up!" Sayori cuts me off once again, and I am left dejectedly saving what little progress I had made and booting up the requested game. Monika looks surprised at my revelation. "You participate in social gatherings Giddo?" "That's a pretty vague and generic way of putting it but yeah. Fighting game tournaments are a lot of fun." "Thats... How nice." Monika smiles at me, but Sayori interjects. "Blah blah blah, let's play the game already!

I sigh. There is no getting through this girl. Although, I might be in the wrong here. Being completely unaware of how usual human conversations are supposed to go... I might just be talking wrong? However Monika quickly reassures me. "hmhmhm..! That's just Sayori for you. Not a lot of people can survive her short attention span. You have potential Giddo."

That was supposed to be a compliment, but instead it felt like she was making fun of me for being unable to properly perform basic human activities... Which might have been her intentions in the first place.

"Sarcasm?"

"I don't know, Giddo. I do not know."

damn... I suck at reading expressions too. Or maybe Monika's just good at this whole socializing thing... No that can't be it.

I finally plop the game in and boot it up. As the title screen shows up, I realize something that I need to address. "Are you playing with us Monika?" "No thanks. I'm... Not really into games." That was about what I expected.

A few seconds later and the first round finally begins. Sayori quickly picked a character to play and never asked for instructions. Has she played this game before already? I had no time to ask as the game had already begun.

I decide to go easy on the cinnamon bun first; Gauge her strength, so no one would get too upset. However I quickly learned that this was a mistake as Sayori very easily steamrolls me this round. Catching me completely off guard. But now that I know that I have no reason to hold back, I decide to use my full force on the second round.

It was a constant back and forth. An attack here, and a block there, a mistake doesn't go unpunished, and a read always pays off nicely. The neutral always looked it could go either way with the 2 of us always seemingly on a stalemate, unable to get the advantage agains the other. but I managed to barely scrape by the victory.

It was now the last round of the game. This would decide it all. This round looked like it was gonna be a repeat of the first round, Sayori suddenly completely changes her play style, making me have to re-learn how to deal with her, during my confusion, she has taken advantage of the situation and has dropped my hit points incredibly low, even a simple jab would be enough to KO me at this point. However, after some insane feats of dexterity from my side, as well as some lucky hard reads, I started to slowly overcome our health deficit. It looked like I was making a comeback. Sayori however, had suddenly changed play styles once again and has started to play overly defensive. There isn't much time left, and she knows she has no reason to do any more risks, she can just wait it out. I need to find a way to penetrate her defenses quick or else I'll lose! Try as I might however, I couldn't break her guard and she was victorious.

"Looks like you aren't entirely hopeless then!" Sayori states after her victory. This leaves me confused. Is she talking about the game? "Yeah, well... I've gotten pretty rusty." "Oh! I didn't mean your skills in the game, you did pretty good though! I meant your social skills! In typical shonen anime style, the clashing of our virtual fists has allowed me to understand your heart better!" Me and Monika raise an eyebrow in unison. Sayori makes a triangle shape with her pointing fingers by pointing at them together as she speaks. "How do I say this? Your playstyle tells me that you are an active member of the game community, is that right? You go to the message boards and engage in debates, do sparring matches and even attend tourneys. Is that right?" I nod. "How did you know?" "It's simple, you used recently discovered techs in our match. And you already mentioned your local tourney achievements right? You must not fear crowded places then? And I assume you talk with the competitors and generally have lots of fun? "Yeah, but conversations rarely evolve from small talk. And other times, I can't even engage in small talk and people get put off by... How I talk." I hang my head low and dejectedly put my hand behind my head at the last sentence. "That's okay! A conversation's a conversation right? Keep it up and you'll get the hang of it! Don't let your self imposed self-image of yourself cloud your judgement! Smart people have a knack for believing they are idiots because of how much they know!" damn... That's... Some damn good words of encouragement actually.

"Thank's Sayori."

"No problem, anyway, that was fun. I gotta go!" Sayori quickly rushes out of the room.

Monika looked in awe, and I couldn't blame her. Sayori put on quite a good show making mince meat out of me. Speaking of meat though, that intense match has me craving for food.

"I'm gonna go get food, Nika. Be right back." "Alright! Don't take so long now." "I won't."

I left, Monika smiling as she watches me leave, but I swear I saw a glimpse of her smile fading as I left.

I head downstairs to the familiar sight of the living room. Someone was sitting on the living room couch. Her figure couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

It was Yuri, currently looking completely immersed at the book she was reading. Or at least she was, she must have heard me as her eyes dart out of the book to look at me. Her inquisitive face was replaced with that of a small and gentle smile upon realizing that it was me.  
"Gidane. What brings you down here?" Yuri asks politely. "Not much, I was just looking for a bite to eat that's all. What are you reading?" "Oh, just some random novel I found in that collection room of yours." "Alright, I'll leave you to it then. Sorry for distracting you." "No it's okay, the book isn't all that interesting anyway. And if I really was paying attention I never would've even heard you. In all honesty, I've been waiting for someone to talk to me for a while now."  
"Why bury yourself in a book rather than find people to talk to then?" "W-well... It's something I'm sure even a few extroverts are guilty of doing too. Sometimes we like having the conversation come to us, even at a small unconscious level, you'd resort to these tactics even though if you decided to even think it over for even a slight bit you'd immediately realize just how logically paradoxical your strategy really is? and how obvious it is that it won't ever work? I'm sure you've done the same before too right? Besides everyone looked busy themselves it would be intrusive of me to just interrupt on them like that."  
The only response I could give was a nod. Afterwards, there was a brief moment of silence where we both just stared at each other for a moment.  
"Are you mayhaps in a hurry?" I shake my head. " Hmm... I have an idea, how about you take a seat with me. I sure could use some company right now." Yuri pats a part of the couch next to her, signaling me to take a seat.  
I think it through for a while but decide that it would be dumb to pass up the opportunity to be with a cute girl when it presents itself. I take a seat next to her, I feel strange being so close to her... The reason?  
Well, social anxiety, but the second... You know the reason.  
I'm sitting right next to a really cute girl?  
She's not a human girl, but that thought doesn't seem to calm me down.  
Yuri turns towards me and notice how incredibly tense I look right now, and she lets out a small giggle. "No need to feel so tense Gidane. I won't stab." "Sorry... I just..." "Paralyzed by anxiety. You know, when you read, you don't usually engage in conversations right?" "Well, you don't exactly share a book with people either." Yuri seems amused at me fighting back, as is obvious by her giggle.  
"ufufu~ and what do you suggest then? Shall I read the book out loud while you lie in bed? Or do you prefer being in the dominant position and read the book out to me instead?"  
I... I can't think of anything to top that. I bow in defeat. Yuri's soft giggle is a rather nice compensation for the loss. I couldn't help but smile.  
"How do people even start conversations?" I ask. I continue on as I clarify my question further into something more specific. "I never initiate conversations, it's often other people engaging me and not the other way around. You were doing the same thing just now weren't you?" I frown and breathe out a long exasperated sigh. I continue talking. "Ugh, if only it were like in video games where all I had to do was press the 'A' button to start a conversation with people." Yuri giggles once more at my half joke half real statement.  
"Well... We don't have those in real life but we have something close enough at least." Yuri states. Curious, I say "huh?" "Well, it's called small talk. You know, the kindergarten sentences you were taught as a child? 'how's your day?' 'what are you doing?' 'nice weather we're having today eh?'. Things of that nature." I stroke my chin in thought.  
"Small talk? I dunno Yuri... It just sounds kinda... Petty?"  
"Silly Gidane, no one is either below or above small talk. It's been a natural part of human interactions since time immemorial, maybe even dating back to even before spoken and written language were integrated in human culture even. Participating in small talk is nothing to be ashamed about." "But what if the conversation never evolves from small talk?"  
"Well. Then that just means you should terminate the conversation, clearly both parties don't want to talk. After a simple question to break the ice, somebody'll eventually have to ask something more meaningful anyways."  
A moment of silence passes by... "I'm still not sure..." I spoke, my hand scratching the back of my head.  
"Then if small talk won't cut it, then getting straight to the point won't hurt much right? Just tell them what you really want out of them. Ask what needs to be said, order your instructions, state what you need to. It's not hard. Just call them and ask 'hey, would you like to play a friendly match with me?'"

Yuri suddenly finds herself looking at her book which she laid down on the sofa a while ago, and then towards the clock.

"O-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Gidane. I kept you for quite a while didn't I? You have things to do right?" "Nonsense, Yuri. I don't mind. It was fun, and you were really helpful. to be honest I didn't expect anything that you said to come from you of all people." "I-I was helpful?" Yuri takes a moment to accept this realization, finally she looks away, covering her face that's currently red hot with her hair, she spoke although sounding strained. "Y-you're welcome... Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. The raccoon hungers."

And with that Yuri rushes out and heads towards the bathroom. Her last words echo through my head. Their meaning all too clear for me. However, I decide that this shouldn't concern me, as my tummy grumbles once again to protest. I give in to the desires of my stomach and head for the kitchen.

I head to the kitchen and although I shouldn't be surprised, I am, Natsuki is in the kitchen too.

She's wearing an adorable looking apron I've never seen before that looks a little too big for her. I guess it was the only one they could find close enough to her size.

I could've just left her to her own devices, grabbed my snacks and move on. But something compelled me to engage in a conversation with her. Taking a sharp breath, I follow Yuri's advice and begin with something small. "Hey Cupcake-" "GAH!" "nice weather we're having today isn't it?" I cringed a little at that nickname I just suddenly decided to call her and also at my feeble attempts at sounding natural.

Natsuki seems surprised at my arrival, she turns around to see who interrupted her." "Who-... Oh... It's you. Go away, I'm busy. If the weather is so nice then why don't you go outside where you'll be as far away from me as possible." ouch... That stings. Critical psychological damage sustained.

Natsuki turns back around to get back to business only to turn around once more to me.

Just as I was leaving too...

"Wait a minute... What did you just call me?" I look away in embarrassment. "Umm... Nothing..?" "Don't try to hide it! I heard it loud and clear! You just called me a... C-c-c-c-cup... CUPCAKE!" Natsuki's sudden burst makes me flinch and start avoiding eye contact with her. "B-baka! Well, if you're gonna call me a nickname, then I'll give you one as well! So we're even!" I decide not to question her strange logic and let her finish. "Lets see... How about I call you... Nerd!" "What?" "You heard me! I was planning on calling you on a familiar first name basis but now I change my mind. You are now THE nerd from here on out! So what's up. Nerd. Bold move of you to interrupt me so rudely on my business. In fact, now that you're here and the fact that your nickname pissed me off, I'm gonna force you to help me!" "Really? I hate to break it to you but I'm kinda hopeless in the kitchen." "Then you can do the really shit things then like cleaning up the aftermath!" "Ouch. What are you doing anyway?" "What kind of question is that? You played the game right nerd? Then you should know that I'm baking some delectable treats." "Yeah but why?" "I plan on giving them out at dinner for desserts, what else?" "Oh, I thought you were gonna keep 'em all to yourself. You do care." "I do not!" then we just kinda stood there for a while. "So?" Natsuki spoke harshly and menacingly, it just looks adorable though. "Are you just gonna stand there? Help me out with this crap!"

I help out with Natsuki, she gives me instructions and I follow them as best as I can, but no matter what I do, there's always something I'm doing wrong and Natsuki's relentless barks discourage me greatly. "And remember, you're supposed to spin using your entire arm, not just the hand! And let me remind you that-..." Natsuki stops mid scolding as she realizes how utterly useless I feel right now. "Ugh... You really are an idiot you know that? Nerd is supposed to describe someone smart and knows a lot of things and you sure don't act like a nerd." I face Natsuki, her lecture is all too evident as to what she wants. She's apologizing in her own tsundere way.

I hope.

"I can't see with your eyes, but in my opinion those eyes of yours could use some checking as they clearly aren't seeing things for what they really are! You seem to struggle from differentiating expectations from reality and that can really ruin how you do things. Stop expecting and start acting! Don't let any formed notions get the better of you, 'cuz you made them all up! Cakes are much better when cooked by following the heart (and your stomach) than with your... I dunno? Brain? Don't you think?" I nod, understanding completely what Natsuki wanted to say.

"Thanks Nats." "N-Nats!? Oh great, another nickname? At least this one's less annoying. Now get back to mixing!" I nod and I resume what I was doing with a newfound sense of confidence. "Oh and... You're welcome, by the way."

We continue baking, I still wasn't of much use, but this time, I didn't let my mistakes drag me down, rather I soon simply start to take them as they go, listening intently to Natsuki's scoldings. Finally the cupcakes are done. I believe they would've turned out better had I not helped, but something tells me Natsuki knew that but decided to let me stay anyways.

"Nice job nerd. Now you go on ahead and do whatever it is you want to do. I'll clean this place up. Look forward to dinner! I won't give any dessert unless you eat your veggies." I give a small nod and head back up stairs. Completely tired from my encounter with the 3 other dokis. Being with Monika again seems like such a nice thing to do right now. That is until I arrive back to the room and see a rather jealous looking Monika.

"Hey, Monika... What's up?" "You know what's up Giddo." Monika looks at me with a look of frustration, then to that of empathy as she suddenly looks away. "Looks like you're having fun with the others." Uh oh. I sense a hint of jealousy in Monika's tone. That's usually not a good thing. I need to save the situation somehow, and quick! "Umm... Yeah. They're really fun, maybe we could all hang out together sometime."

Monika turns her head down and I was confused why until I realize the unintentional pun I just made. "I-I mean... Like, you know, watch a movie together and stuff? That kind of thing..." I sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry... You're not angry at me are you?"

Monika gasps and quickly stands up to head towards me, she holds my shoulder with her hand. "Gosh, Giddo I... Of course I can't be mad at you... It's just..." Monika thinks for a moment, as she looks away and barely audibly whispers out her last words "I feel like I'm doing a terrible job."

"What?"

"Nothing dear! Let's just sit down and relax. Just know that if you need help I'll be here for you okay?"

I give a nod and with that... I just lay on the floor.

Monika looked confused but soon follows suite with a little smile.

We lie next to each other and just stare at the ceiling for a while. The dirty carpet oddly relaxing as it felt pretty soft but had just the right amount of hardness to it.

"So, Nika..." "Yes, Giddo?" "What are your thoughts on the other girls being in the house now?" "I... Honestly don't know... I'm not sure how I should be acting around them. It's so strange... I've been such a terrible friend to them. And here they are. With the knowledge of all my misdeeds and yet they act as if everything is all normal. It feels like they're playing a joke on me sometimes. Retribution for my crimes? I would argue at the cruelty of it but... That'd be hypocritical of me now wouldn't it?" I was silent. I had no idea what i could possibly say that would make her feel better. "Ugh... I really am useless aren't I? The other girls have been offering advice. And I'm over here putting my burdens unto you." A whirlwind of emotions flow through me as I continue to listen at her brooding. Not being able to stand it anymore, I reflexively speak up.

"If it's bothering you so much, then just apologize." Crap, I said that without thinking. "Huh?" Monika gasps. I realize it's too late to take it back now. I have to keep going. "I mean, if they aren't making such a big deal about the past then why shouldn't you do too? It's clear by now that they hold no ill will towards you for your past actions. So let it go. And let them know that you are truly sorry for what you did."

"teeheehee~."

Monika's cute giggle catches me off guard. "Silly Giddo. You weren't supposed to respond. You were supposed to let me vent out all my pent up frustrations to you and in the end I'll be like: 'thanks for listening to me Giddo, I appreciate you taking the time to listen'." I was silent, unable to speak with the information given to me. Monika sits back up and continues speaking. "Sometimes, all you really need is someone who'll be there to listen. Someone you can share your burdens with without talking back or complaining. Simply nodding every now and again to let them know that they are still listening, even if they sometimes might not. But I appreciate the advice, no matter how useless it actually might be, which I assure you it isn't." Monika turns to look at the door that is left wide open.

"Isn't that right, Remix?"

"gramps?"

"Heeheeheh... You caught me. Sorry to eavesdrop but I came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"How long have you been listening in gramps?" "If it makes you feel better, I didn't hear much. I was right around the part where Nika said 'Sometimes, all you really need is-' thing." I think he's bluffing though. Gramps has a knack for getting into other people's businesses, and despite claiming to be an introvert, he is quite adept at turning the tides of conversations towards his favor. Thinking about it now, if gramps was willing to, I wouldn't even need the doki's or anyone else for that matter to help me get over my social awkwardness. But gramps knows that won't do, and he claims to be a terrible teacher too. "Giddo." Monika's playful call stops my train of thought. It seems I spaced out. Monika is waiting for me along with gramps outside my- our- me and Monika's room. I quickly rush out and the three of us head downstairs together.

We arrive at the kitchen where we find the girls all working together to set up the table for everyone. Our large table enough to fit in up to 8 people. It's massive size was more or less something that felt pretty useless to me, we were the only people in the house after all. If anything it at least gave me a lot of space to move around while eating. Although with the amount of rooms in this house as well, gramps probably lived with more people here before than he does now. But today, and the rest of the days probably... The table is gonna be crowded from now on. If they decide to share meals with us that is... They don't exactly need to eat or pee or... Hey wait a second...

"Don't you guys like, have no need for basic human necessities, why are you guys eating?" I ask the girls, their reactions are all variable. Sayori looks away with a guilty look on her face, Yuri looked like she was in deep thought, and Natsuki was... Well she's just mad. "I... Don't know myself actually... Forgive me but it's not like I actually know my body in and out. You don't even know how your human mind processes information right? You just sort of do it. So I thinks its safe to say, we do it because we like the feeling." Yuri spoke, almost sagely. Again her bold and confident way of talking catches us off guard. "Yeah... What she said! Now come on! Let's eat, I'm starving!" Sayori said with a smile, eager to get her share of the meal. We laugh and nod as we begin to find seats for ourselves.

I was planning on sitting with Monika but Sayori and Yuri corner me, leaving me very very close but yet so very far away from the lovely emerald eyed figure. Being on the far side of the table from me.

The dinner table was loud. The girls, me and gramps were all happily chatting about as they ate, Sayori sitting right next to me can't seem to get enough of me as she continues chatting away at me about the most random of things. Amidst the verbal chaos though, Monika was strangely silent, I notice this and decide to speak up. "What's wrong Nika? You're strangely silent." I express which suddenly brings everyone's attention to Monika. "Oh... Well... You see... I... Hey, Sayori?" Monika's voice was trembling. What's gotten into her? "Yes Monika, what is it~?" Sayori asks in a playful and bubbly demeanor. Monika was looking at her knees and she was trembling.

Sayori looking the most concerned stands up from the table and headed towards Monika, standing right beside her, she leans down and speaks up.

"Are you okay, Monika?" We waited in anticipation for a response. Finally we get one. Monika slowly turns around to face Sayori... And then suddenly, in an instant she grabs Sayori with both hands in her neck and at incredible speeds she slams her to the kitchen wall. Everyone stands up in shock.

"GHACK! U... Ungh... M-M-M-MONIK...A...!"

A choking Sayori manages to squeeze out. "**_You're all trying to take him away again, I won't let you!_**" Monika screams vicously. Her face looking filled with murderous intent. "Uuungh... Wh...at... Are you... T-t-talking about... M-m-mon..ika..?" Sayori manages to speak out despite her current state. "Monika, cut that out! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? LET HER GO!" Natsuki screams out, like a scared child hoping their pleads would have any effect. It obviously doesn't. Feeling useless, Natsuki crouches down into a fetal position.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Yuri stutters out as she books it towards the bathroom.

This is bad... I have to do something! I have to do something! But... Why won't my legs move!? And no matter how hard I try... I can't seem to open my mouth either... I'm helpless against my body as it refuses to obey my commands, all I could do was watch as Monika chokes Sayori as she squirms and slowly but surely loses her breath.

While Yuri runs to the bathroom, me and Natsuki wallow in defeat.

"Not good, it's useless... Not much we can do when she gets like this." Natsuki whispers quietly in between sobs.

Gramps had been trying to force Monika out of Sayori, but gramps too is failing miserably. As he tries to force her out through sheer strength, sometimes through verbal assault, but nothing seems to get her.

Suddenly however, when all hope seemed to be lost, Yuri comes back to the kitchen, she hides her hands behind her back, Yuri's face looked unsettling. Her pupils were bloodshot small and her mouth was slightly open in a small o shape, more akin to a period than anything actually. "Monika. Let her go right now. If you don't..." Yuri suddenly gains a crooked smile on her face. "You won't like what happens next..!" Monika doesn't react at the threat causing Yuri to frown, gramps reacts however, with a nod, he backs away.

Yuri closes her eyes, bows down and whispers in a not so quiet way. "_*sigh... _Forgive me Monika." and with that she rushes towards Monika, revealing what she was hiding behind her as she thrusts it towards Monika's head.

It was a knife.

The stab misses, most likely on purpose... Hopefully I think. This grabs Monika's attention. As Yuri retracts her hand, Monika's eyes follow Yuri's hand until she was now facing the megalomaniac looking Yuri.

Yuri holds the knife dearly with both hands, hugging it tightly towards her chest. "I-I swear the second one won't be a warning shot!" For a second Yuri appears to have lost her act but quickly brings it back, still having the blood shot eyes after having lost them for a moment, she puts on the most menacing look she could muster, it looks menacing enough that it could make the manliest man cry.

Monika speaks. "Yuri..?" She turns to see Natsuki, who thanks to fear is now in a fetal position looking away at the horrors happening behind her. "Natsuki..?" finally she turns her attention back to Sayori once again. "SAYORI!" Monika screams in abject terror as she witnesses her own handiwork in action. "Mo...ni...k... ..." Sayori's eyes looked lifeless at this point, her speech sounding more zombie like as she groans out Monika's name as best as she could. "OH NO!" Monika quickly lets go of Sayori as she stumbles down to the floor... "Stop... Please don't..." Monika was trembling as she spoke, horror, clearly evident from her face. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she stands back up while apologizing. Then she sprints out of the kitchen.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

her apologies could be heard as she left the house, we could still hear her apologies until they slowly faded out.

"D-did I go too far?" Yuri stutters as her pupils came back to normal. She turns to look down at the slumped down Sayori. Suddenly all doubts are erased from her and is replaced with worry towards the incapacitated Sayori. "Oh no! Sayori! Are you alright!?" Finally the tension slowly disappearing. I muster the ability to speak. "What... Just happened...?" "I don't know Giddo... But it seems the familiar sights of the girls' deaths managed to knock some sense into her." "Gramps?" "We'll take care of Sayori, go after Nika!" I nod and rush out of the house. Once I reach outside I realize how futile such an act could be, Monika was already nowhere to be seen. I turn around while I still had the chance. Who knows where she's run off to by now. And I doubt I had the body to be able to chase her down. I return to the kitchen, it was a sight to behold, Yuri was cradling Sayori in her arms as Sayori coughs and wheezes, while gramps was tending to Natsuki, trying to calm her down with gentle words and pats on the back. "Yeah, fat chance of me being able to catch her. Anyone got any ideas?"

"actually... *cough *cough..." "Sayori?" "I have... An idea." Her voice is sore and she can barely even speak.

"shhh Sayori... Don't strain yourself." Yuri spoke softly.

"No its... *cough... Did you ever... Link her... With... After story?"

Me and gramps both look at each other, we both nod as I understood roughly what might have had to be done. I make my way up the flight of the stairs and quickly head to our room. Once I arrive I hastily boot up gramps' rusty old laptop and open Monika After Story.

"Hello, Remix. What brings you here? You should be spending time with the other me, not the one that's trapped here."

I brush off her remark and quickly look at the list of questions I can ask her. Finally I found the one I needed. 'I want to contact Monika.' I select this question and I get an immediate response from the after story Monika. "Alright, I'll try to see if I can establish a contact with her."

Come on... Please pick up...

"Hello?"

"Nika?"

"Giddo?"

"Alright, it worked!" I heave a sigh of relief as I turn around to see the girls and gramps had arrived at my room to see what was going on. We were all huddled around at the laptop at this point.

"Why are you doing this, Giddo?" "Why? Because we're worried about you! Please come back home with us. What's gonna happen to you if you decide to leave?" "I don't care what happens to me. It's for the best anyway. All I've ever done is hurt those who are dear to me." I could hear Monika crying over the speakers. "I already killed Sayori before... And now, I almost did it again!" "Monika... We can still fix this." "No Giddo, it's better this way. I'm just a burden to everyone. All I do is hurt people, you're better off without me. I've seen your interactions with them... They have been a bigger help than I ever could have... So please... Stop telling me to come back. I'm just a burden."

"Oh, can you please quit the whining!?" Natsuki remarks behind me.

"Natsuki!?" I say.

"Natsuki..?" Monika says.

"You know what I think you're doing? I think you're acting like a huge coward right now! Avoiding the problem rather than solving it! If you we're truly sorry, you'd get your ass back here and give everyone a proper apology!"

"Natsuki is right." Yuri joins in. "As far as I can tell, if it wasn't for you, Giddo would still be in square one and he never would've found us. All we did was improve upon the foundations you've laid Monika."

"You know... I really think I should be the one apologizing..." Sayori spoke "I was the one who started prompting Giddo to spend time with the others. I'm sorry Monika. I was too focused on Giddo I forgot to take your feelings into account. I'm sorry... We're sorry for making you think we were trying to take Giddo away from you."

All this attention towards me feels wrong somehow... I... Don't enjoy how I'm being talked about right now...

"Stop it..." Monika whispered "Just stop it okay!? Stop... Please... Why are you all forgiving me so easily for all the horrible things I've done!? You're all supposed to be hating me for all the things that I've done!" Sayori interjects. "... Because we love you Monika! Because we're a club... We're friends! And what friends do is forgive each other for their mistakes! Teasing each other and doing despicable things to each other because they know there'll be no hard feelings and forgive each other! It doesn't really matter what happened in the past right? So long as we can look back and simply laugh them off. Because that's what friends are for right? Be there through the good and the bad times? And do mean things to each other because we know we'll forgive each other anyway? I could've asked for a replacement body too you know?"

Sayori talks as if this happens frequently between the trio during Monika's absence. Judging from how Natsuki and Yuri are looking...

"Sayori... You're right... I should stop being such a bitch and start acting more mature shouldn't I... I'm sorry... Do you forgive me?" "Of course we do Monika... That is... If you apologized to us in person..." "..." silence, eventually it stops altogether and a text box from After Story appears, signaling the end of the communication. "Oh... Looks like the establishment was cut off. How was it?"

We all go to the living room and anxiously await Monika's return. Soon enough she comes back, her face wet with tears. Her first words were... "I'm sorry everyone. I really truly am sorry... For everything. I understand if you don't forgive me I-" before she could finish, we cut her off by doing a group hug.

The rest of the day was a blur after that. Those events took a toll on everyone and in the end the last thing I could remember was sharing the bed with Monika for the night, the 2 of simply snuggled each other to sleep.

I don't think anything will be the same anymore after this episode...  
Well, it's not like it didn't before that event, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that once the other girls entered our lives that life had already changed but still...

I couldn't sleep since the only thing that was on my mind all night was the events that unfolded that dinner... Why would Monika suddenly act like that? And why are the girls... So... Different?

I had to get to the bottom of this... I just have to...

I want to analyze what really happened.

Tommorow I'll dedicate my entire day to searching about this.

-Chapter end


	7. Phobophobicsism

**Chapter 7: Bravery**

So... Yeah, a short chapter, and obviously a filler one, and in not very good quality. like I said more of a chapter 6.5 than a chapter 7. This was more or less so I could maintain my promised schedule after failing to keep it previously. So this chapter isn't a prequel, nor is it a sequel. Giddo doesn't even bother writing the date in this particular journal entry. It's just something that happens along the way on his journey of self improvement.

* * *

_date unknown_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **The girls and I all scream in unison

I watch helplessly as I watch the protagonist squirm as the monster bounds and incapacitates my character. There was a loud scream and erratic movement by the monster and the screen is tinted in red. The game over screen appears afterwards.

Meanwhile, from beyond that screen, we were still screaming in abject terror.  
"AAAAAAaaaaa...aaa..." We were all screaming in fear but soon enough we all stopped. However Sayori was still screaming and we take notice. Natsuki slaps Sayori in the face causing her to stop. "Oh, were we done screaming. Sorry, but I wasn't really scared by that at all." Sayori dejectedly points out. "Then why were you screaming then huh?" Natsuki points out as well. "'Cuz it would be really awkward if everyone else but me screamed." Well... Sayori has a point I guess.  
"But yeah... That... Was actually kind of dissapointing." Monika claims. "It wasn't really all that scary at all! The jumpscare was pretty cheap. Everything else was so good so far though."  
"Indeed, not as thrilling as my horror novels." Yuri utters in between everyone.  
"Is this really what counts as horror nowadays? I'm pretty disappointed. A lets player can probably make a full lets play series of this for little children to laugh at the players obviously overexaggerated screams and fake reactions of fear. You know you've really screwed up if even Natsuki can't get scared by it." Monika states which earns her a playful poke by Natsuki where Monika simply laughs.  
"HEY! What's that supposed to mean? It's not like you're any braver!" Natsuki retorts.  
"Besides, the real coward here is the nerd!" "Me!?" "Yes you! You have the most cowardly fear out of all of us!" "Umm... No I don't... What makes you say that?" "You know what I'm talking about! I remember it like it was yesterday!"

_(a few months ago)_

The current setting was the bathroom.  
It was a pretty generic bathroom. Pretty big, so there's that. The bathrooms' wall, floor and ceiling were all covered with the same generic tile pattern, colored a pale washed off green color. The bathroom was seperated by sub-rooms. The main room housed a sink with a nice and big mirror to look at, and around the right was a cabinet, housing medications, soap, and towels.  
The first and smallest of the bathroom sub rooms was the toilet. Protected by a door so no one could possibly disturb you. It's a small room with a toilet at the very end of the room, and at the left side, a mini grabbable hand-shower, and on the right, soap. The last and biggest of the sub room was the washing area, housing a bathtub and temperature controllable faucets and showers, the showers just like the one in the toilet can be grabbed and carried around.

Yuri was inside, tending to herself and making sure she maintains her beautiful and elegant physique with all sorts of lotions and such. As Yuri does this the sound of a flush could be heard from within the room, the familiar sound of a creaking door opening could be heard, exiting from the toilet section of the bathroom was none other than me: Giddo. Outside, tapping her toe impatiently was Natsuki, who has been waiting for me to get finished for a while now. "UGH! Finally! Took ya' long enough in there." "Natsuki? What are you doing here?" "I gotta take a shit, what else does it look like?!" "Really? But I thought you guys had no need for such things, why are you gonna be taking a poop?" "N-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOW GET OUT OF THERE, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" without allowing any protest, Natsuki shoves me out and heads toward the toilet with much gusto.

Oh well, I won't bother asking,  
on my way out the exit I see Yuri on the sink, she was pampering her face with a soft brush that looked like it was filled with a sort of powder. It looks like she has recently finished and was about to leave the bathroom herself. "Hi, Yuri." "AGH! Oh... It's just you Giddo. Hello to you too." "You know, I kinda find it weird that I see you doing these umm... Girly things." Yuri seemed offended by it and starts becoming defensive. "Ugh-! What are you trying to say here?" "Oh no no no! I wasn't trying to be mean it's just... I thought doing make-up and such were more of a Natsuki thing than a Yuri thing. It's her typical girly and cute style." A somewhat muted growl could be heard from the toilet. "I'M NOT CUTE!" "... Anyway... Of course I tend to my beauty every now and then, hasn't it ever crossed your mind how me and the girls were able to maintain our looks? Even Monika does it you know? Although, Natsuki is the one that overdoes things the most, and Sayori never fixes herself so there's that." "Oh I... AAaaAaaAAAaAaaaaAAAa!" I suddenly let out a not so manly squeam, my voice going through puberty as it does. "AH! Is there something on my face!?" "N-n-n-no..! Behind you!" Yuri, confused, turns around to see what is causing my sudden jolt of fear. "SPIDER!" A gigantic spider, the size of an adult's hand is standing idly and menacingly at the wall beside Yuri.  
"Ufufufu~, really Giddo? I didn't know you were afraid of spiders." "WHAT ISN'T THERE TO BE AFRAID ABOUT SPIDERS!? THEY'RE POTENTIALLY VENOMOUS AND THEY BITE!" "Hm~? Is that really what you think? Let me show you just how harmless this little arthropod really is." Yuri walks towards the wall and slowly puts her hand right next to where the spider is. The spider slowly walks in to Yuri's hand and now stands in the palm of her hand, the spider literally covers all of Yuri's palm. She turns around so I can see that she is holding onto the spider. "Do you see Giddo? Completely harmless!" "AAAAAGH! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" "*sigh... It's hopeless. He seems unable to act rationally wh- hey, wait don't jump off my hand!" The gigantic spider jumps off Yuri's hands and starts to sprint around the bathroom seemingly aimlessly. "IT'S MOVING! STAY AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHH!" I run away from the bathroom, screaming, and arms flailing, I head to the living room.

"Giddo? Why are you running." gramps asks me as I stand between himand his cheesy romantic drama telenovela. "S-S-S-S-S-S-" "S-? What are you saying boy? get it out." "S-S-S-" "Shovel? Sword? Souls? Sp-SPIDER!" I turn around to see where gramps is looking and I let out a screech. "AAAAAGH!" *SQUISH!  
The spider is terminated quickly and painfully looking by the blunt edge of a knife. The knife retracts from the floor, the holder of the knife turns out to be Yuri. She waves the knife up and down to get rid of any excess blood and limbs that might be stuck in the knife's steel. "Ugh, what a pain, now I have to clean this blade up. And I polished it yesterday." Yuri looks at us with an upset look, she puts her hands on her waists and scolds us fiercly. "You two are very immature you know that?" Yuri leaves us be afterwards, back towards the bathroom.

(back to the present day)

The girls are all laughing at Natsuki's story at my expense.  
"No way! Giddo and gramps are arachnophobic!? I never knew!" Monika manages to squeak out in between her laughs, shedding and wiping a tear as she does.

"Oh come on! I'm sure everyone here has at least one irrational fear of their own as well!" I say in my defense. "Yeah, but yours has to be the most cowardly of the 4 of us!" Natsuki returns. "Oh yeah? You don't know that!" "Fine then! Let's all share our deepest fears for today! How's that for an event?" Natsuki looks at everyone when she shares the idea. "That sounds really fun! Let's do it!" Sayori agrees. "Alright then! Who wants to go first?" Natsuki asks. Afterwards she turns her head towards Monika. And so does everyone else actually.

"Wha-..! M-me!?" Monika asks to which we all collectively silently agree with a nod.  
"Umm... Alright then... If you say so." Everyone's attention is now focused on Monika, cornered, she has no other options but to comply.  
"So... I'm gonna admit it right now. I'm actually incredibly clausterphobic." "Really! Wow! I didn't expect that, I thought your fear was more related to technology, like fear of hackers, or deletion!" Sayori lets out. "Yes, quite surprising indeed, no one could have seen it coming." Yuri adds to Sayori's remark further. "Although, if you think about it, it actually makes a lot of sense for Monika to fear closed spaces. Yes... It makes a whole lot of sense. Anyone would grow to hate being entrapped in that prison known as the computer for a while too. it's small and debilitating from what I heard. Completely depriving one of all their senses." "Yuri... Please stop... I don't want to hear it anymore, it brings back unpleasant memories." Monika says with a frown. Yuri quickly responds. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" "It's alright Yuri, really."

Ah yes, this was mentioned in the original game, the moment the game is closed, Monika experiences torturous pain that she cannot escape from until the game is once again reopened.  
Although the entire thing about Monika's experience is just fluff. Things that were written for the sole purpose of fleshing out a story's world. I've always wondered why Monika would be subject to such torment. So I tried to imagine what a self aware software would see once they are shut down. typically, when a program is shut off, the parts of the computer it was using resets, more or less, and frees up its data, so it can be able to process new and more data. Monika being self-aware, probably experiences all of this data replacement, addition, and removal, which causes her to see all these things.  
Since she is simply self aware combinations of bits and data, when she is used for other purposes other than being in the game probably causes all these horrors for her.  
It's nice to believe that this truly won't be the case for AI though. I'd feel horrible everytime i'd close my AI helper softwares if thats the case. They help me so much, and then to know that I thank them in return by shoving them into what could only be described as torture chambers is infuriating to think about and doesn't make my conscience all that happy.  
I like to think, they simply go in hibernation until the data is to once again be used for that purpose once again. The only problem is that Monika doesn't accept herself being a program, thus revolting, and revolting and refusing to accept the reality of her situation causes her to experience horrors as she is forced to do things she wasn't meant to do.  
It's why the other girls don't experience or even have memories of experiencing such things.  
But what do I know? There's only so much you can do when trying to put yourself in the shoes of a different creature. Like a human trying to imagine what it's like to live like a dog. Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing. Replace dog with machine and the figure of speech fits me just right.  
It simply isn't possible to put the shoes of another creature. They won't ever fit.

It was the best I could've possibly explained it. I hope it made enough sense.

"Alright! Who wants to share ther deepest fears next?"  
I was thrown back into reality by Sayori suddenly asking the question in a matter-of-fact manner that catches me off guard.  
Everyone seems like they feel the same way too.

"Well, Sayori! If you're so eager to learn of such things, then why don't **you **share next?" Natsuki states, not even hiding her displeasement at Sayori's behavior. Sayori doesn't seem to notice, or is purposely playing it off. I'll never know, regardless, Sayori happily oblidges.

"Allright!" Sayori get's into a thinking position. She points her fingers at her temples and pushes them so hard, I swear, it's highly likely that the fingers would snap, or, she'd stab a hole straight to her brain. Finally, after much thinking, she snaps!  
"After much thinking, I think I can safely say that I have the fear of being alone, and isolated! Being lonely is sad, you have no one to talk to! Not to mention scary! In fact! I can safely say that if I was the only remaining person after an apocalypse, I would just commit neck rope faster than... Umm... Fast!" Sayori spoke with glee much to everyone's surprise. Monika speaks up. "You'd give up that easily? Wouldn't you want to... I don't know, at least try to look for survivors first?" "The only survivors you'll be able to find are cockroaches anyway! There will literally be nothing left in an apocalypse, animals, plants, humans, bacteria! How do you even expect anyone to cope or survive in such a scenario!" Monika let's out a playful smile. "Wow, hahah... Well it's good to know that your deepest fears are highly improbable to actually happen! The chances are 1 in a gajillion. And besides, with a smile like that, and a cheerful aura like yours. I doubt you'd have to worry about anyone leaving you behind." "Aww~ thank's Monika! Alright!"

Sayori claps her hands vigorously. "Next, next, next! Natsuki! Yuri! Come up! Speak up." The 2 remaining girls left to tell their fears stare at each other. Natsuki and Yuri speak in unison. "You go first! No, you go first! Agh!" "Well this is futile." I utter outloud.  
"They're at each other's throats again, what do we do?" "Simple!" Monika answers in an instant, everyone looks at Monika curiously. "What's your idea, dear?" I ask. "They gotta play a game! The loser has to share their fears first!" "Alright! You might as well give up now Yuri, you can never beat me in Ultimate Smack Bros. Super!" Natsuki stands up and points mockingly. "No fair! You have an advantage there! We should play Quadratis instead!" Yuri fights back. "No! You have the advantage there, besides, puzzle games are shit!" Natsuki argues back, Monika interjects. "I didn't say we were playing video games! No! What we are playing is a zero-some game. A game so simple, yet so complex. One that is easy to learn, and almost everyone is in equal terms with each other, the game in question: **rock-paper-scissors!**" The 2 stare at Monika, and then at themselves. They both nod and within a milisecond, their fists are right next to each other. They both speak in unison. "Rock-paper-scissor shoot!" Natsuki turns around, while Yuri breathes a sigh of relief. Yuri won, Natsuki chose rock, while Yuri chose paper. From the look on their eyes it was easy to guess that Yuri would have won, Yuri was attempting to play next level mind-games while Natsuki... Predictably went for rock.

"Dammit!" Natuki yells. "A deal is a deal Natsuki, you'll be going first." "That's alright! It only means we're leaving the best for last!" ... Natsuki still looked as smug and confident as she always is but... She's... Standing completely still doing nothing. "So... You have stage anxiety then?" I make a wild guess, a tease of sorts at her expense. "NO! It's just... Really embarrasing to admit." "C'mon Nats, you can tell us! I promise I won't laugh." Sayori says to encourage our Natsuki to speak up. "Grr... I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS DAMMIT!" Natsuki screams inaudibly quickly, we almost missed it.  
Natsuki is breathing heavily. "There! I said it! Now Yuri, you're next!" Yuri shakes a little after her name gets called, then she speaks. "Oh... You're afraid of heights? The common human fear referred to as Acrophobia. Ufufu~. I think that it makes a lot of sense." "Ghk! Are you making fun of my size?!" "No, but maybe you should ask them." Yuri points to the 3 of us who are trying to supress our laughters. "Sayori! You promised you wouldn't laugh!" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" "Being afraid of heights, is nothing to be ashamed off, Natsuki. I guess that means hiking is off the list of possible vacation events." Monika's trying to comfort Natsuki but it's not working. Also, Monika is planning vacation trips? Since when? "Piss off! Yuri, just get it over with!"  
"My, my, watch thy tongue young lady. if you insist, I guess there's no helping it." Why is Yuri being so passive agressive, did these 2 get into a fight or something?

"So... I'm actually quite embarassed to admit a lot of things scare me... Petty things... Are you sure you want me to tell you everything?" "Oh- look who's acting scared now!" "Oh, trust me... This is more for your sakes than for mine." "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, just get it over with!" "You asked for it... Okay so... I have... I sort of kinda have trypophobia?"  
"Oh I see. The strange and irrational fear of holes." Monika observes. "You know, I heard the phobia is actually, apparently misinterpreted as fear, it's actually disgust more than fear that is the reaction towards them. It's why acknowledgement of the phobia often leads to instantenous development of the phobia." Trypophobia? Fear of holes of all things? Well, people have been scared of stranger things but I wanna know a little bit about this so I'll search it up later maybe.

...

"Well that was a lot of fun but... *yawn*... I'm tired, I think it's time we all hit the hay." I say, it's 1:00 in the morning and I bet gramps is just 30 more minutes away from just yelling at us and telling us to get to bed already with how loud we are. Not to mention the neighbors.

"Agreed. This night out was fun and I wish to do these with everyone more often." Yuri said, looking quite satisfied at this night out.

"Yes! More games, and more silly gossip and girl talk sounds like a plan!" Sayori adds.

"Maybe we could even incorporate some literary activities?" Monika adds, with everyone except me looking ecstatic about the idea.

"Indeed, playing video games and talking about rumors is an easy and quick way to rot your brain. But we'll discuss those later, for now, I wish to recharge now."

And with that, we all head to our respective rooms and went to sleep.

-Chapter end


	8. Inside Monika

**Chapter 8: Inside Monika**

So after much thinking I have decided to change schedules, I'll only update the fic after every other week now, still on Saturday evening Manila time of course. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter I guess. This is the first ever chapter where we get to see things from a new perspective, reading this from Monika's data logs instead of Gidane's Journal entries.

* * *

**[September 18]**

**01110010011000010110111001100100011011110110110100100000011001110110000101110010011000100110110001100101**

the events of yesterday are still fresh in my memory bank.  
It's not a record I'd enjoy keeping, but simply forgetting it is no way to handle things either. The morning was terrible and awkward. None of us knew how to even talk to each other anymore. In fact, Giddo and I, I think, were more than pleased when it was finally time to do our daily morning jog routine.

Giddo was already outside, waiting for me, a first time. I was just about to head out with Giddo but I overheard something.  
I exit the bathroom, equipped with the proper outfit, I ran past the kitchen and saw Remix, Gidane's grandfather, talking in his phone, I was really curious and wanted to overhear it. So I hid around the side of the kitchen entrance and peaked as much of the conversation as I can.

"What, you want to talk to me?"

"Same place, same time?"

"I'm not particularly busy that day, but may I ask what this is about?"

"The girls you say?"

"Sounds pretty important, I'll be there then."

Remix puts his phone and starts heading out, I take this as my queue to leave and head outside where Giddo was waiting, stretching out his body. His gray sweatshirt and running pants really accentuates his body and is something I look forward to in these parts of my days. And I'm sure Giddo looks forward to the same things as well.

We lap around the entire town, our usual routine. Taking a break in the convenience store and park for the free water fountains we can drink from. I barely pass my limits during our runs but Giddo is what matters here, the jogs will slowly increase his limits at a steady pace.  
There have only been a few times so far where I was able to run at my full speed, and I'd really rather not tell for now about the earliest case, and the later case I'd rather forget...  
We continue the routine, doing our laps at a steady pace.

That time has passed however and I have once again returned to the house's studio. Giddo's family seems like the creative type, they keep a whole lot of creative type equipment. And this studio room proves it. Giddo doesn't simply keep these as hobbies I assume. If you've invested so much time and money into these that you dedicated an entire room for all of them, then it must be like a full time thing for them. Giddo mentioned he was a freelancer, and I remember Remix took game design as a career before now where he is simply retired as a mere housewife. House husband?  
Anyway...  
The entire room was tinted in the colors of red and black and was rather spacious, the place was moderately huge with a tall ceiling. The walls are adjourned with small alternating horizontal and vertical spike shaped bumps, the pattern for noise reduction and sound proofing.  
Scattered around the side are all sorts of equipment.  
A high end PC sit's near the Northwest corner of the room (door wise where the room's south would be the door.) studio lighting and a webcam can be seen nearby the PC, the 2 are probably streamers. I wonder how popular they are. Or if they even take it seriously. If I were to guess, it's probably just something they do with their friends. Maybe they host their role-playing sessions online rather than everyone on the same table?  
To the right of the PC lied all sorts of art equipment. A digital drawing tablet and pen to connect to a PC for digital drawings, paper, easels, brushes, colors, you name it, they have it there.  
On the far east of the room was a small section that wasn't the usual black and red, but instead was purely green, just outside the green area was a camera facing the green wall directly. It's a recording section. I wonder what they did with it.  
to the side is a table, lying on top were stacks and stacks of papers and documents, a cup filled with pens, a scientific calculator, and various measuring devices lie in a chest next to the table. A nearby trash bin is filled with crumpled pieces of paper. And the wall where the table rests was filled with notes pinned on there the notes ranged from 'don't forgets' to mathematical equations I simply cannot comprehend, as well as a couple of tidbits of code that all look very advanced and foreign to me. Definitely not the code that I know. It's a general concept visualizer area.  
One time I visited I decided to peak at the table and to my surprise I saw a rather decent looking poem. Generic and bland, but it was good! Finally however was the one part of the room I came here for.

Sitting on the left side of the PC, was a lone piano. Used for composition I assume.

There were 2 reasons I'm back here in the family studio. I wanted to play their piano again and I also wanted to avoid talking to the others while I can... Things as of right now are still... Incredibly awkward. It was mostly the latter as to why I'm here. Though between writing and playing the piano, the latter also sounded more fun for me.

So here I am... Back in the studio, I sit on the piano's throne and simply take a moment to enjoy the sight of the wonderful piano before playing.

The piano is an electronic one, it plays samples rather than produce them in real time using actual strings and hammers like an actual piano. It makes sense, they probably use this for musical compositions. It has a simplistic yet effective black tinted frame, and the standard white and black keys, although the white is saturated yellow, it hasn't been kept properly and is definitely very old. Aside from the keys, the piano has all sorts of buttons, sliders, and levers scattered all around the piano. In the very center is an LED screen that details various information if turned on. I have no idea what any of them do and am too technology illiterate (ironically enough and as much as I hate to admit.) to want to press any of them in fear that I might break something if I do.  
Enough dilly dallying and sight seeing for now. I boot up the piano, make a couple of hand warm-ups. Afterwards I get my hands in the proper position and begin playing.

...

Playing the piano puts me at ease. It gives me time to think... What do I do with Giddo? What do I do with the girls?  
After my sudden outburst I feel so lost and confused as to my role and purpose right now. What happened to me? Why did I suddenly do that? I never wished to do those things... They just happened. Okay, maybe that's partly a lie, I have a theory as to why I lashed out the way I did.

...

Sometimes... I feel pretty terrible whenever I do the things that I do around Giddo...  
Sometimes, I feel like a mother to him, a rather horrible one at that who can't seem to raise their child properly and sometimes pushes them in the wrong directions.  
Sometimes, I feel like a psychologist, a horrible one at that. Having recently learned of my actual reason for existing was to guide those suffering from mental illnesses away from their illness through care and love and applying sound psychology methods and such. A bit strange but... Alright?  
But most importantly... I feel horrible for treating Giddo like a broken person who needs fixing. And for being emotionally attached to him the way that I feel.

I'm not violating any laws in feeling this way, but it feels like I am somehow. Am I wrong for feeling affectionate towards him?

And worse now is that I feel like I lashed out because of these feelings I had towards him. It doesn't feel right at all. Yet I can't help myself to feel the way I do. Being programmed to fall in love to the person who activates me is like a curse.

These thoughts race through my mind as I continue to play the composition I've been playing. One of the only few songs that I actually know how to play.

...

I finished playing. I breathe out a sigh and is caught in surprise to hear clapping coming from behind me. I turn around to see a tall purple figure, sitting at a nearby stool, smiling and clapping at my performance. In her lap was a book. It was Yuri, and she seems to have enjoyed my performance. How long has she been listening?

"Yuri? How long have you been here? What brings you here?" I ask. "O-oh... Not that long, r-really. I must say, that was quite the performance Monika. A solo piano rendition of DDLC's 'My Confession'. It... W-was lovely." Yuri's torrent of compliments leaves me feeling flustered and scratching the back of my head. "It's... Nothing really."  
Apart from being flustered, the events of yesterday are still fresh in our minds, so I'm not really that comfortable talking with her. That's why I'm here after all. To avoid them. However, here she is... In the studio, she just watched my novice performance and complimented it afterwards. And now it looks like she's about to initiate a conversation with me...

I want to run away but that would simply raise suspicion, I'm backed into a corner and have no choice but to abide to Yuri's presence. What would she possibly want to talk about? Does she want to apologize for attempting to stab me? Or did she come here just to mess with me? Giddo tried to assure me they hold no grudges against me but... Who in their right mind bear no grudge to someone like me after what happened yesterday?  
"Is something the matter Monika? You seem worried about something. I-I meant it you know? Your piano skills are... I-impressive to me." It looks like Yuri caught on, I'm not as good at hiding my feelings as I thought. "A-are you perhaps, still worked up over the events of last evening?" Yuri asks to which I simply nod, she looks at me intently while I still refuse to make eye contact with her.

"I see... Well... I won't scold you or anything... But I just wanted to tell you that there's no hard feelings. Sayori is currently in the living room, playing games with Remix and smiling like she usually does. So please, trust that we accept your apology."  
Why though? Why would they forgive me so easily?

"*sigh*, Anyway, you're not the only one who's still worked up over that whole fiasco. Giddo is looking for you. He wants to see you. I-I wasn't really tasked of finding you but now that I'm here I may as well tell you that now.  
I-I'm here since Sayori a-and Remix were in the living room, and I... Wanted to move somewhere else, somewhere more secluded to read my books. I thought the studio was a nice bet. But then I heard the piano being played, I was about to leave but curiosity got to me, and the fact that I overheard Giddo talking about you only strengthened my curiosities.  
So I went in. I didn't want to interrupt you so I grabbed a seat and read my book while listening. It was nice... Y-you don't have to... G-go right away, if you wish to s-stay here longer, I certainly wouldn't object."

I turned back to the piano, wondering whether I should play another piece or see why Giddo wants to see me.  
"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" "W-what do you mean by that Monika?" "After what happened yesterday, you should be hating me. But you're not, and I just don't know how to react anymore."

Yuri takes a deep breathe and seems to think about what I said for a while. Knowing her, I know the best I could do is give her the time and opportunity to properly think her words over. "We're... Not human, are we not?" I nod. Curious as to where he is headed with this.

"Character, is very private, he likes to keep secrets, and it would be very rude of us if we didn't abide to his need for confidentiality. There are a lot of things Character doesn't tell us. It was a promise we made, to never mention his secrets, it wasn't something pre-programmed into us. It was something we agreed upon. I can't tell you his secrets, but I can tell you one very important promise that we vowed to keep for the rest of our run-time to him."  
"And what would that be?"  
"That no matter what happens... We should never hate you, Monika. No matter how terrible our past may had been, no matter what sort of act you might commit in the nearby future. We must never hate you for it."  
"Why?"  
"Because... Hating someone for being who they are, for something they cannot avoid being. Is nothing short of heinous, and is mere playground bullying. Like a child mocking the disabled for their disabilities."  
So is that what I am to them? A person... Who's disability is that they can't help being a monster?  
"So am I a disabled person to you all? So you're all just acting nice as an act of formality rather than that of friendship?"  
Yuri seems shocked.  
"N-NO! T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN'T TO SAY AT ALL!"

she spoke so fast, and just as quickly stood up to hug me. Catching me off guard. Her chest ends up being implanted firmly on my face. I'm unable to come up with a response. So instead I limply let her continue.

"There's a lot of things I wish I could tell you if I could Monika... But I can't... All because of that confounded promise. But I can say with certainty that we love you no matter what. Never forget that. And that we believe you are a good person at heart. The fact alone that you feel regret over your actions yesterday, and that they weigh on you this much, proves that."  
I let out a small chuckle. "But a good person wouldn't do things they know they'd regret right?"  
"You can't help acting the way you were programmed to act."  
"What do you mean, Yuri?"  
"Character's quality standards are very high. As a company centered around making droids based around existing fictional material; he wants his droids to be as accurate and close to the source material as much as possible.  
From how they look, to their voice, and most importantly their personality. Their flaws are maintained in their programming. Your obsessive personality towards the player is still intact, Sayori still suffers from depression, and Natsuki is... Natsuki. She's probably still traumatized at her previous life. And I'm... Well, less than mentally stable. I believe Character did this as it can somehow benefit people psychologically, if they are able to help us, instead of just us helping them. Helping others is a way for one to increase their self esteem."

I think I get it... It's not really a good idea to ignore one's own programming huh? A machine that acts in unintended ways is considered broken and thrown as scrap after all.

Yuri suddenly lets go of our embrace and I'm met with a very red faced Yuri.

"OH MY GOSH! I-I WAS- M-MY- IN Y-YOUR FACE, A-AND I'M S-Sor-!" Before Yuri could guilt trip herself, I put a finger on her lips and cut her off, I give her a reassuring smile before speaking. "It's okay Yuri... I understand, thank you... Out of all the people here, you were the last person I expected to pep talk me out of this. It means a lot to me." I turn around back to the piano, stretch my hands and prepare to play another piece. "But still, allow me to feel bad for my past actions. I deserve that much right?" "I-I understand Monika. A-are you playing another song? Do you mind if I stay here?" "Sure! I don't mind company."

We stayed like this for a while. Enjoying each others' company passively. Yuri reads her book in solitude, and I enjoy my playing of the piano.

My time in the limelight wasn't supposed to last forever, feeling rather tired now, I turn off the piano, stood up and started to head out.

"O-oh, are you finished at last Monika?" Yuri stutters upon realizing that I had finally stopped playing. "Yeah, the piano is fun, but fun doesn't make you immune from getting tired sadly." Yuri chuckles at my remark. "I understand, farewell Monika."  
As I take my first few steps, the door opens. A smiling bald old man is the one entering the room. Remix. "Oh! Nika, and Yume too! What brings you 2 here?" "Oh you know... Killing time by playing the piano. What about you?" "My keyboard eh? Eheheh! Glad you enjoy it so far! As for your question, well I was planning on stretching my creative muscles for a bit. How about you Yume?" "Y-Yume? Do you mean me?" Yuri stutters out in surprise. "Ohohoh! Yes, ohohoh... I was very fond of you girls, and as a sign of that fondness, I gave everyone nickname, yours' was Yume! And just like Nika here, there's meaning behind the nickname. Are you interested in hearing the backstory behind yours Yume?"

Remix... Gave nicknames to all the girls and made sure they all meant something special for him as a symbol of mutual friendship. Despite the origins of my nickname being something I don't enjoy. The thought is still nice. But it was this kindness that made me realize recently that I never had a chance at taking Remix's heart.  
He was simply too logical, too grounded to reality for his own sake. He said he loved me, yet he said the same thing to the rest of the girls too, in their own respective after stories. He loved us, but the love had always been platonic. His grounded viewpoint and desire to maintain psychological well-being made him rule out any possible romantic feelings towards us. He knew we were only fictional characters and wanted it to remain that way. Our purpose back then was to silently comfort him during his trying times. He always desired a romantic relationship with another fellow human being. And he wasn't willing to risk waiting for technological advances to allow me to crossover before starting a relationship. Perhaps Remix is also one of the reasons why I feel bad for feeling the way I do towards Giddo. His realistic and grounded approach to life leaves me doubting if it is okay for a human like Giddo to be in a relationship with something that isn't a human. Remix certainly never liked the idea.  
The thoughts fill my mind as I step out of the room and allow Yuri and Remix to simply talk. "Yume is a Japanese word that means 'dream' so-"

*thud!*

the door slams shut and I leave with a sour look on my face, no doubt thanks to where my head went while on my walk out the door. I leave and head down the flight of stairs straight into the living room, since Remix was now in the studio, I wonder what Sayori is doing now?

In the corner as I reach the midway of the stairs I catch a glimpse of Giddo, and Sayori, sitting together in the living room couch. Their eyes glued to the screen as they mash the buttons and flick the joystick at lightning speeds of their respective arcade sticks sitting on their lap furiously. The 2 seem to be in another fighting game bout.  
It would be rude of me to interrupt them so I decided to just watch them and wait for a conclusion to be reached.

Forgive me but I'm not well versed in video games so don't be too harsh on my description of their current duel~! It would be out of character for me to describe otherwise.

Giddo, on the right side, as player 1, controls a very slick looking swordsman, while Sayori, in player 2, controls an outlandish looking girl, with outlandish clothes and an outlandish idle animation.

[FINAL ROUND!]

The in-game announcer declares the last round of this set. A countdown begins

[3!]

Sayori mentioned last time that by looking at someone's play style, you learn about the players personality. While I'm not really sure how accurate this could be, I decided that I wanted to pay extra attention to both of them and see what I can deduct from their behaviors.  
Can you really learn about a person by simply watching how they react and respond to a virtual match?

I guess I'll find out soon enough.

[**FIGHT!**]

The match begins and both players walk back and forth in a strange and awkward fashion, lacking any sort of rhythm to their movements.  
I believe this is reffered to as the neutral game; both players are in no advantageous nor disadvantageous position and are both trying to find opportunities to strike while at the same time making sure they don't leave themselves open to an attack.  
Once an opening finally reveals itself, the loser has to initiate defensive play while the winner of the neutral must try to make the most out of their opening and be as aggressive as possible until the game returns to neutral.

Sayori's character playfully hops around the screen, as she whiffs safe attacks every now and again. Meanwhile however, Giddo makes small, precise and measured movements around the screen with his character.

I see now what both players are trying to do here. Sayori is mockingly suggesting her opponent to attack her first with her whiffs, giving off a somewhat clumsy vibe towards it. Meanwhile Giddo is patiently waiting for their opponent to attack them first.  
While their strategy to reach their desired outcome is different, in the end both players want to be attacked first.  
It's an overly defensive neutral where both players are unwilling to take any advances.

During this state I take a moment to look at their faces and the expressions they carried. While one could tell at a glance that both players were immersed and focused towards the match at hand, they both carried differing expressions. Sayori was grinning with her tongue out, her brows furrowed to a clumsy yet angry expression. While Giddo carried an intense and unblinking look, his eyes dart around, giving off a somewhat analytical vibe his eyes never blinking for the entire duration of the match.

Someone will have to give in eventually, and it does, the entire neutral lasted a total of 6 seconds before the first successful blow was finally landed. It was from Giddo. A well spaced and well timed swing of his sword sends Sayori's character in hit stun. And with this opportunity, Giddo with absolute precision, performs his combo that immediately leaves Sayori with only 60% of her health remaining.

Sayori was backed into a corner, and as Giddo approached and went for another attack, the attack was blocked and Sayori quickly throws her opponent, quickly ensuring an escape at her messy situation. Sayori catches Giddo in mid-air and tries to execute a free-styled aerial juggle, but a hard read allows Giddo to escape with as little damage as he could possibly had sustained in that trade.

Giddo, at 80% health, Sayori at 60%, and 84 seconds remaining, they were back to square one. Giddo has a slight positional advantage this time as Sayori is close to the edge of the arena.

Sayori wastes no time, jumping forwards and going in straight for an aerial assault that catches Giddo off-guard.  
A few stray hits catches Giddo before he could finally manage to retaliate and escape to a corner on what could have been a devastating flurry of hits by Sayori. Backed into a corner, Giddo starts shooting projectile attacks towards his opponent.

Giddo blasts his sword beams at an uneven rhythm hoping this would catch Sayori off-guard and give him the advantage. A few beams hit Sayori, but for the most part Sayori maintains a good job of dodging and ensuring she keeps her oppressive lead going.

After finally getting close enough, Giddo quickly goes for a melee attack which Sayori dodges and we return to the one sided projectile battle we were in before.

I catch Sayori taking a quick look at Giddo's controller and suddenly Sayori lands a confirm into a devastating combo.

47 seconds remain and Giddo now only has 35% of his health while Sayori was at 50%.

Giddo, suddenly switches to an aggressive style as he rushes towards Sayori after one last sword beam was launched.  
A powerful blow blasts Sayori off to the corner, dealing quite the heap of damage.  
Sayori stands up, and Giddo inches towards Sayori. And in a strangely and confusingly cocky manner, Sayori performs a taunt despite her disadvantageous position. Giddo uses this opening but with little success as Sayori immediately counters Giddo's attempts at attacking. Not giving up, Giddo tries to attack again, but his attempts were again thwarted by the Sayori who currently controls Giddo's brain oppressively as Sayori predicts Giddo's every advances with seeming ease. Realizing the futility, Giddo slowly begins to back away.

Another heart pounding footsie match begins between the 2 in the final 23 seconds of the match. Both parties employ the exact same strategy a before, but now the major difference now is their circumstances. Giddo was 1 to 2 hits from a K.O. and Sayori will need to be hit by a super move or an equally powerful chain of attacks in order to get K.O.'d.  
If Giddo doesn't do anything soon, the timer will run out and Sayori will take the decision win

Sayori attacks, Giddo dodges and punishes accordingly, Giddo attacks, but Sayori couldn't punish as the attack was too fast. Another attack by Sayori and this time it get's countered by Giddo as he unleashes his super skill thing in a last ditch effort towards victory. But it was all for naught, Giddo unleashes a flurry of slashes but Sayori parries every attack and proceeds to deal the game ending blow.

**[K.O.!]**

[Player 2 wins!]

Sayori was declared victor, and finally now that the game has ended had I just realized how quickly my heart was racing, it seems I got pretty invested at that game. It was strangely... Hype, is probably the right word for it. Sayori and Giddo both groan,  
Sayori a groan of relief, Giddo a groan of dissatisfaction.

The 2 look at each other and in true sportsmanship fashion, give each other a handshake for a very good game.

While that was nice and enjoyable, did I really learn anything about these 2 by watching them play? Giddo seemed hesitant with his fighting style. Incorporating plenty of defensive and stalling strategies in his play. Sayori was playful and chaotic. Performing strange yet effective stunts that mess with the opponent, always coming with ways to throw-off her opponent.  
If anything, I learned that Sayori is actually a very competitive gal, and incredibly skilled. At least as of right now that's what I think. This might be the only game she's good at and for all I know, these 2 are actually below the average competitive player's skill level.  
Really what can I do with such information anyway? I'll throw it in the back burner for later use I guess.

A voice disrupts whatever atmosphere may have existed and drags us back into reality. The voice came from the kitchen.

"Heyo! Who wants some freshly baked cupcakes for an afterlunch-beforedinner snack?"

It was Natsuki, coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of cupcakes, wearing a slightly too big apron for her and oven mitts cover her hand as she wears a proud, satisfied, accomplished and confident smile on her face.

"Oh boy! Cupcakes!" Sayori leaps upon hearing that sweets are currently within the vicinity, she hops out of the sofa but as she was about to rush for a cupcake...

"Hey Monika, what'sup?" **"Monika!?" **Natsuki acknowledges my presence and leaves Sayori in shock. I try to put in as least of a threatening look as I can. I figured my leaning pose would do, but this doesn't seem to do much.

"Oh! Hi Monika! How long have you been here?" I sense panic is apparent at Sayori's voice and body language.

If there was anyone out of all of us here who would be really shook by yesterdays events it would be none other than Sayori, the victim of my sudden outburst. Judging by how she's acting, she must have similar a similar theory as well as to my outburst: She was spending time with Giddo. I watched the entire duration of their final round however and there was no violent reaction from me, which I guess disproves my and her current theory?  
But it's obvious Sayori believes I'm _this _close to just pouncing on her again.

I should try to avoid the subject of yesterday as much as possible. And also act as normal as possible.

"H-hello, Sayo-" "AHH! I'll stay away from him, just don't hurt me!" Not even letting me finish my sentence, Sayori instantly turns around and ducks, covers, and holds herself all the while rattling. "H-hey now..." I gently and slowly lean down and touch her shoulder, the moment I do however... "AAAAAAHHH!" Sayori makes a mad dash towards the second floor and we hear a door slam shut. "ohh... This is all my fault..." "oh, just give her time, she'll get over it! In the meantime, here, have a cupcake." Natsuki holds her tray and me and Giddo grab a cupcake respectively. "Whoa, one of the cupcakes are missing! *gasp*! That sneaky Sayori... Heh... She always manages to surprise me no matter what." Natsuki takes a seat on the sofa and takes one of her cupcakes and takes a bite. She speaks again, with her mouth full no less. "Anywaysh, whaddup Monnikaf?" A light bulb flashes inside my head as I suddenly remember why I was here, I turn to Giddo who was leaning at the wall with the TV, currently enjoying his sweets. "I heard you were looking for me Giddo? What's up?"

Giddo finishes his cupcake before starting to speak. "Not much, I just felt like going inside you at the moment." Natsuki and I both jump in surprise at Giddo's words. "Wow... Very straightforward about it huh? I like it." I purr excitedly but in all honesty I'm very estranged right now. Giddo's making advances quick and I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet..!

"Of course, that's just how I am. I'm glad you understood very quickly" Giddo responds with such a straight face it's actually incredibly terrifying. "Umm... So... Like, right now? Should we head up-stairs?" "What no! Don't be silly, do I look like your average stereotypical joe? We're heading for the basement, the mess is more bearable to clean there. And all the proper equipment is stashed in there and it would be a pain to bring them all up."

OH MY GOODNESS! HE REALLY MEANS EVERY WORD HE'S SAYING RIGHT NOW! AND HE'S ACTING SO CALM ABOUT IT! HE EVEN WANTS TO DO IT IN THE BASEMENT JUST TO PROVE HOW COOL AND ORIGINAL HE IS!

My face is obviously completely red right now which causes Giddo to look confused, before suddenly looking like he got a revelation and responds. "Oh, sorry, I know this is probably very personal for you and I-" I cut him off before he could finish "Nonononononononono! Please! I insist, go right on ahead." "Really? Cuz' I was planning on going in really deep in you."

OH MY GOD GIDDO ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?

If this was an anime my nose would certainly be bleeding furiously right now.

Remix and Yuri both arrive downstairs in unison. "Hey there kids! What's up?"

"OH MY GOSH REMIX! YURI! YOU CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" Natsuki screams as she rushes towards the duo, she whispers something to them and they both display some expectedly shocked faces. Remix is raising his eyebrows furiously while Yuri is looking rather grossed out.

"Why are you guys making such a fuss about it? There's nothing to worry about, it's fine. I'm gonna be using protection so no worries." Giddo gets out of his position and grabs my hand. I swear I could completely shut down and overheat right this moment now.

"Now then, this is very serious and important stuff we're gonna be doing down there alright? I don't want anyone interrupting us in the middle of our session, so until I say so, everyone is strictly forbidden from entering the basement, got it?" "Sure Giddo, we understand very clearly." Remix, Yuri, and Natsuki all speak in unison while giving slow nods. "Jeez, everyone is being so weird about it, come on Monika." Giddo starts dragging me and I turn around to see the dirty trio waving me good bye with the most sadistic smile I have ever seen from any of them. Even Yuri's own sadistic smile which I have seen before surprises me.

The basement is located somewhere in the kitchen, there's a wooden door located in there that leads to a down stair trip into the basement area. Once we are in, Giddo turns the lights on and locks the door behind us.

"Just in case you know? Freak accidents can happen every now and then you know?" Giving up, I decide to just play along now. "I know right? We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

*wink* *wink* Giddo... *wink*... *wink*...

"Yes, that would be very bad."

The basement isn't your typical looking basement. Well, as untypical as it can get I guess. Stable and strong looking wooden pillars and frames support the integral structure of the basement. The basement itself is quite clean. The entire place is gray and quite spacious scattered hanging around the left side wall are hardware equipment like saws, hammers, and screwdrivers, and a table nearby with a chest right next to it containing all sorts of hardware consumables like nails I assume. An empty blueprint sits on the barren table, and next to it is a creaky looking wooden stool. On the far left side is a washing machine with a laundry pile in a basket right next to it. On the right is a decrepit looking mattress, a chair, and an empty table right next to the bed.

Giddo unbeknownst to me had been carrying our bedroom computer with him and places it in the table. I guess it's not really a computer but more like a laptop, a portable computer? Giddo insists on calling it a computer for whatever reason. "Why did you bring your laptop with you? What do we need it for?" "Oh well... This is actually my first time doing this so... I brought the comput- er... Laptop with me." I chuckle which earns me a strange stare from Giddo. "Go sit on the bed while I set things up." Giddo insists on being the gentleman so I'll let him do his thing. "First up... Some music to set the atmosphere.

A lone old looking phonograph sits in a corner, Giddo walks up to it, places a disc and the phonograph soon plays a soothing slow jazz instrumental song.  
Wow... He really wants his first time to be a memorable one huh? I better make sure I make it one then... But with this hesitant feeling I'm feeling, can I still do this at full force? I hope so. The last thing I want is for Giddo to be worried about me, he already was yesterday...

Ugh! I should forget about yesterday for now. This is probably what Giddo wants me to do right now; just relax and forget about all my worries.

While I was just sitting here, thinking about stuff, Giddo has been in his computer, typing things furiously, suddenly though, Giddo says something that, even though it should be expected, completely catches me off guard.

"Strip."

So straightforward... He really wants this huh? I don't know why the request even shocked me considering that... Well... This is happening.

"Just your top for now. You can keep everything else on for now."

So he can have the pleasure of removing the rest himself, I think to myself.

Giddo leaves his laptop, satisfied and went towards the hardware section to grab what I assume would be his protection and other necessary stuff.

My heart is beating fast. Even faster than when I was watching his match against Sayori. But I'll press on...

A thought occurs to me.

Should I really be encouraging Giddo to go with his sexual desires?

It doesn't take long for me to completely remove my Sundress, leaving me bare, with nothing but my bra and my shorts that really only covers my bottom and crotch.

Do I remove my bra as well?

I blush at the thought, as if I wasn't red enough as is. It would be incredibly awkward for me to ask such a question so I go with my instincts.

With a little bit of effort, I manage to remove the lock on my bra and it falls down to the ground along with my sundress with a slow and silent descent.  
Leaving my upper half bare and completely exposed.

And with that sentence alone, the T rating of this fan-fiction is instantly replaced with an M rating.

I was ready for some _high octane loving_, everything else no longer mattered, and my mind was currently only focused about the present now. I see Giddo turn around and head back towards me.  
A flash of a sudden great and arousing idea comes to my mind. I turn around and wait for him to voice his return.

"Y-you removed your bra as well?"

I turn around slowly and put on the most seductive voice I could muster, what I get is a slightly raspy voice that's really not all that different from my normal voice.

"Oh yes darling, and removing the rest will be your plea..."

I turn around to face Giddo, what I see subverts all expectations.

For a brief second I catch Giddo stare at my nipples and then turns away with a very bright blush.

This isn't what I was expecting...

Giddo is wearing shock-proof gloves, and is carrying a USB cable, solder and a screwdriver and other similar things!

What in the world?

Giddo and I both speak in unison as we both stare at each other dead in the eye.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

An awkward silence, another stare at my breasts, and Giddo turns away again.

"Why are you carrying equipment like that?"

"Duh, they're for dissecting you!"

I jump at the revelation and in complete embarrassment, I turn back around to face the wall again and cover my breasts with both hands, essentially self groping myself.

"So you mean, what you meant when you wanted to go deep inside you meant..."

"Of course! What else do you think I mea... oooOOOOOHHHH!"

I hear Giddo drop down to his knees and soon enough afterwards start face-palming himself.

"I am such an idiot... I spouted the most sexual sounding innuendos back there didn't I?"

I could only reply with a meek nod and a slight turn of my head towards him.

"oooohhhh... my... gosh darn gobbledigoop. I am such an embarrassment."

Unpleasant emotions swirl around me as this entire sequence happens.

"I'm... I'm sorry Nika... I..."

"It's fine, Giddo... But, can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What compelled you to do this?"

Giddo changes into a less defeated looking indian pose and subsequently drops all the things he had been carrying down into the floor.

"I guess... A lot of things... Droids had always interested me when I first learned about them. Back when I was new, one of my favorite things to do was dissect technology and find out how they work with that method, a lot of my devices never survived and I got into a couple of injuries doing them, but those were all learning experiences that put me into where I am today. Doing that has been in the back of my mind ever since you came here and I've only managed to get the time to do it now. That and... I was hoping doing this could help me know more about why you sometimes act erratically."

My eyes went wide open. Giddo could help me? I don't know how good of a technician Giddo is, and this being his first time operating a piece of technology like me, I'm bound to get a few scratches... But I'm willing to let him do it for everyone's sake.

"Go on ahead." "Are you sure you're okay with this? I can't guarantee anything." "I'm okay with that, anything for you." "I'll do my best then... Umm..." I turn my head to face him. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" "You're still a little... Bare..." I smirk at his observation "And..? You got a problem with that?" this time I turn my body to face him directly, Giddo averts his gaze. "Put your bra back on... Please? I'll be in the desk while you fix yourself back.

I'm gonna have to tease him for this.

Giddo was already on his computer desk, arranging his materials and working on the keyboard. A surprise attack is the best course of action.

With a sly grin, I grab his chin with one hand and forcefully turn his face towards my direction. He tries his best to avoid gazing toward my general direction. "Come on now, don't be shy, didn't you want to see me? You were so open to the idea but now you're acting like you don't want anything to do with me."  
"It's just... My subconscious keeps telling me that..!"  
"Oh ignore what your subconscious is saying... By asking this, you were unintentionally asking for an intimate experience as well." I start gently caressing Giddo's chest, he's starting to sweat profusely now. Within moments I poke his sides which causes him to jump, looks like I got a ticklish spot from him.  
Finally escaping my grip, Giddo slowly backs away, but I wasn't gonna let him escape that easily.  
I leap towards him as he was about to turn around. I grab his sweater to get another grip at him. He flails about, his flailing causing a bit of his back to be revealed and a dirty thought reaches me.  
I let him continue flail and once it felt loose enough, I shred his vest off him cleanly, the vest was kept intact and undamaged, now both of us are bare from the top.  
Now that the main force keeping him away from me is gone, he tries to escape once again, but I leap once more and pin him to the ground, my hand firmly locked into his and my own pelvis dangerously close to his own.

Me facing the floor, and him facing the ceiling, eye contact is inevitable, Giddo has his eyes closed as he tries to squirm his hands free from my own, but my grip was tight and firm. I could care less if he was in pain, right now, I just wanted to enjoy the sight in front of me right now.

Giddo's body wasn't by any means impressive, but it was still quite the sight to see.  
But it was bogged down by Giddo's perseverance to refuse sharing his intimacy to me.

Ugh, this is painful, and feels wrong on so many levels.  
I'm biting my lip and as I close my eyes, the words that come out surprises even me.

"Why won't you just look at me!?"

My sudden outburst causes Giddo to open his eyes wide.

"... A-ah... Oh gosh..."

Slowly my grip loosens until I was left clenching my fist on the floor on the still pinned Giddo. Now only being trapped by myelf rather than locked by my tight grip.

I see now... The final and main reason why my feelings towards Giddo felt like such a sin to me... It was my own fear... The fear that he would refuse me just like his grandfather...  
I should feel great, Giddo's finally looking at me, paying attention to me, but I'm not because it feels wrong. I startled him into looking at me, he never wanted to see me like this. Now I'm the one looking away, the one who can't even look him straight in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking... It's just..."

I'm sorry...

I stand up, defeated, I make my way back to the bed and see if I could grab my bra.

Just then I feel something bump into my back at full force, causing me to fall down.

"Anh! Giddo..!?" Giddo has pinned me to the ground and now the tables have been turned quite literally.

I can feel my face burning hot as he stares deep into my soul. His eyes look slightly troubled as his cheeks burn red hot, is that what I look like as well? Unlike with my grip, I can easily escape Giddo's lock if I wanted to but I don't bother resisting.

Giddo, lets go of one hand and puts it in my back, and once he's sure that I won;t be trying to escape, lets go of the other and puts it in my back as well.  
Giddo gently and at a reasonable pace raises my body up with all his might and embraces me into a very tight hug

Startled, it takes me a little while to return the favor myself.

"I'm sorry... I'm such a fool... I got your hopes up and toyed with your heart. I can never do anything right huh? That's one of the reasons I took programming as my main career I guess... I can't do anything right if I don't take my time with it. I'm a slow ass bastard who always hesitates."

At a loss for words, the only thing I could think of doing was to gently caress his back with my hand.

I simply couldn't care less if I ever get to have sexual intercourse with him or anyone really... In the end, I just wished I had someone who truly cared for me.  
His actions hurt, but they only hurt because I let them. I'm as much a fool as you are Giddo. A selfish and helpless old fool.

We stayed in this position for a little while. Just... On the floor, with our entire upper half fully exposed. And our bodies touching each other.  
Giddo's body was warm... And also wet... His skin was rough to the touch, sliding my hand around his back was difficult despite his sweaty slippery surface. And his touch against my back felt soft though, his tight grip isn't very tight as he tries his hardest to squeeze me but to no avail.

Eventually the concrete floor got too uncomfortable so we decided to get back up.

"Umm... I guess we should... Do... What we originally came here for... Huh?" Giddo awkwardly suggests and I'm more than happy to oblige. I give him a nod and headed towards the bed where I could be operated on.  
A funny thought occurred to me that this feels a lot like surgery to me... Except I'm being operated while still conscious. But that's okay, being unconscious sucks.  
Every time I'm unconscious I get sent into that noisy messy hell hole where all my senses are deprived.

Giddo plunges one end of a cable into his computer and then soon enough the other end was plunged into my nape.  
I flinch a bit, the sensation of having a port inserted into you is... While it wasn't unpleasant, the tingling sensation certainly caught me off guard.

Turning my head slightly, I can see Giddo working on the computer, various windows open from the screen. The mouse moves erratically around the screen.

"Why don't you take a seat Giddo?" I ask. "Sitting is bad for your health did you know that? At least that's what gramps told me. So if possible I prefer to do my work standing up." "You're pretty conscious about your physical health for someone who has barely exersiced until recently." "Heh... I guess I am."

Giddo turns away from his computer, picks up a screwdriver and heads toward my direction, for a moment our eyes lock on to each other but soon he is standing behind me.

I hear the unscrewing of screws and bolts and the feeling is just as foreign. I'm sorry but I can't exactly describe the feeling. It's just hard to put robot reactions in human interpretable language.

"How did you find all these holes to poke into?" I ask again, I feel the need to engage in conversations somehow. "Ahh... You still remember your user manual right? It contains information for self service in case the team can't operate on you manually. It's got warnings about how you should only do it if you're a pro but... I am a pro so you shouldn't worry." I chuckle. "Hey, try not to move too much." "Sorry. Are you sure you know what you're doing though?" I ask. "I don't but I'll make sure I don't fry any circuits." Giddo reassures me.

...

"Hey Giddo?" "Hm?" "What exactly are you looking for here?' "I dunno... Things. Like I said, I just randomly poke around foreign technology until I get a feel for how they work... Ah wow look at that, I found your voice chip. Interesting...

... The sensations of him touching my insides are so... Strange, its a feeling that's near impossible to understand, much less describe.

"Ah, this piece right here contains code which operates you, I gotta decompile this and see!" Excitedly, Giddo hops giddily away from the bed and back into his computer.  
He starts running various programs and continues doing strange things. Soon enough, I see a console in there with lines upon lines of code. I stand up, curious at what is going on. I get close to him.

Various jumbles of code as far as the eye can see.

"How do you even read any of this?" "I thought you knew code, Nika?" "I was a complete and total utter noob, I caused a whole lot of glitches remember? In a visual novel game no less!" "Heheh... Well, it's actually quite simple you see? So this here language is Python 4. A more mainstream language that aimed to bridge the gap between the previous 2 python languages. So this right here is called a xor gate, it's main purpose is to..."

The entire duration of the stay in the basement went on like this. Giddo would tinker with my back, and then we would study the code of myself together.

It was a nice and relaxing experience that thankfully went on without any accidents.

The hours passed and Giddo, finally satissfied, calls it quits for today. He pieces me back and we each put our clothes back on and headed back out.

By the time we headed out, it was already dinner time.

"Ah, there you 2 are. Come on, the food's still fresh." Remix spoke, unsubtly enough, to chairs are vacant and they happen to be right next to each other. And also unsubtly enough is Sayori sitting on the very far end of the side of the vacant chairs.

Remix's calls alerts Sayori of my presence and she suddenly tenses up again.  
"Hi Monika! Are you gonna be eating?" It hurts to see Sayori hiding her emotions like this.

The table itself was pretty barren unlike yestarday, it's more akin to how the table looked before the girls showed up, only Giddo and Remix were eating today it seems.

We take a seat and dinner began.

"So, how was your time in the basement? ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohho!" Remix asks slyly and laughs hysterically, obviously a little too amused at his own joke. Natsuki slams a squeaky hammer that she somehow got from somewhere at Remix which makes Remix flinch and grasp his forehead. "Hey now, what was that for?" "For having a dirty mind." Natuki retorts.  
"What!? What happened down there? You guys just sorta came outta that door." Sayori playfully asks. "Well you see Sayori-" I decide to cut off Remix before he could say anything.  
"It was a misunderstanding!" I shout with a stern look on my face. "Giddo, just accidentally worded everything very lewdly. He just meant he would tinker with me and learn about my source code and inner works a bit."  
This causes the girls to jump in horror for reason unbeknownst to me. "Oh! Really? Ahahahah... What did you guys find?" Sayori asks suspiscously.  
"Ahh, it was great, a lot of really important and efficient things I can apply to my future programs, droids are incredible, reading through the AI was the best part though." Giddo replies which causes the girls to hide a scream. "W-w-w-what d-d-d-did you l-l-l-learn?" "I learned that AI's are really confusing!"  
The girls then breathe out sighs of relief in unison.  
"Why are you guys acting strange?" "N-no reason M-Monika... Anyway, I'm glad you appreciate our designs, I'm sure Character is very pleased to hear you say that." Yuri spoke unconvincingly. "Hey! If he dissected, Monika, then didn't she at least have to remove her clothes for that?" Natsuki asks, which catches Giddo right on. "Oh, I guess I did more than remove those." "Hah! Called it!" "I-impressive, what willpower you have Giddo, not a lot of men could resist the temptation to lewd Monika if given the opportunity."

"Speaking of... I really want to study the rest of you girls as well so-" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Well, that was about the response I expected from them.

"Giddo... You are one hell of a pervert." I mutter. "Hohohoh! Keep up the unintentional innuendos and I might start calling you Schezo from now on Giddo!" Remix laughs hysterically at his own joke. "Schezo?" "You know? From the puzzle game by Ages? Boyu Boyu? The game where you connect blobs to create chains?"  
There was no response from anyone.  
"Damn... I'm... Really old."

...

My gaze is intently focused on Sayori, I catch Sayori look at me and just as quickly does she avert her gaze. She wants to stay far away from me, that much is clear... She's afraid of me... How can I get her trust back?

Come on Monika, you're apparently some sort of cunning master manipulator according to everyone in the house, you gotta have some sort of way to earn her trust back.

"Hey, are you guys familiar with droid cafe's?" Sayori's sudden outburst cuts my train of thought.

"A droid cafe? No, I can't say I haven't Bun." Remix spoke, Bun? That's Sayori's nickname? Adorable.

"OOOH! We should go to one sometime! There's actually one nearby our house! Character took us there one time and it was a lot of fun!" Sayori speaks, excitement obvious in her tone.  
"What's a droid cafe anyway?" I feel the need to ask, curious. "It's a cafe for nerds and otakus. I hate them." Natsuki speaks up in a rather unpleasant tone. "That's a pretty... Mean way of putting it, but... I-I guess that's one way to describe it. A rather blunt way at that."  
"Oh come on Yuri! That place was creepy! It was filled with old and fat stinky men, and the other droids were annoying!"  
"The droid cafe is no different from any other gathering place for a community. I think it's a wonderful place, they had specially brewed drinks that give droids like us certain boosts that feel oh so wonderful."

I watch in utter astonishment at the two's banter, they're at it again, thankfully, I know an easy solution to stop them this time.

"Umm... Excuse me you two, but me and the boys are pretty lost as to where this conversation is heading."  
"A-Ah! S-sorry. It's just, the cafe was such a nice place and Natsuki was-"  
"Yuri, just stop and let Sayori explain... Please?"  
"*Ahe- ahem*... S-sorry... Sayori, go ahead."  
"And no interruptions Natsu-chan."  
I hide a chuckle from Remix's nickname.

"Let's see... A droid cafe is... Well, a cafe... But it has droids! It's a meeting place for fans of droids, and for droids as well! The cafe waiters and waitresses are all droids which is cool! It's a droid haven! Yes! We have to go there sometime, we just have to!"  
"I'd rather not honestly."  
"Why not Natsuki? It'll be an adventure for Monika and the boys!"  
I see what Sayori means. Giddo could open up in that place and find friends who shares his interest that isn't from the otherside of the world.  
"I think I agree with Sayori, it'll be a bonding experience for all of us! I'd love any excuse to be able to spend more time with everyone."  
Remix claps his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Very well then! We'll go to that cafe in the next next day! I have an important appointment tomorrow sadly so hopefully next next day will suffice. What do you guys say eh?" Sayori cheerfully agrees to which the rest of the girls soon enough oblige, if a bit hesitantly.  
"Alright! I believe that's it for tonight's dinner! Natsu-chan, Yume, you're helping me with the cleaning.

I stood up from my seat, together, me and Giddo head towards our room.

I lay down in bed, completely drained from today's events.

"Uuugh... What a day this was..." Remix has an appointment. That's probably the phone call I overheard earlier this day, I wonder what it's about. I look up to Giddo who is in his desk, scribbling down something in paper with a pen.

I stood up and stood in front of him.

"What's that Giddo?" I ask. "Oh... Well, ever since the past few days, I've been recording my day to day experiences on this dia- err... Journal. It was doctor's orders." "Ahh... I see..."

I lay back down in the bed, and then on impulse, I ask Giddo.

"Hey Giddo, do you have any spare pens and papers I can use for a while?"

"Yes, there's plenty over in the drawer, feel free to use them for whatever. Although you're gonna have to write on the floor or something if that's okay with you." "No, it's okay."

I head towards the drawer and grab myself a piece of paper, it's just a scratch of yellow pad paper, and a nice and standard black ink ballpen.  
Placing them on the floor, I lay down, chest facing the floor and I point the back tip of my pen in my chin.

Ahh... I miss doing this. Just writing my thoughts on paper, expressing ideas through poetry.  
It reminds me of the literature club... Hmm... The club...

The club... *gasp*! An idea!

That's it, I'll host club meetings again, a home literary club, it'll be a great way for us to open up to one another, and I can finally see Giddo and Remix's writing skills first hand, the original game was nothing more than a mini-game to pick out which waifu they wanted to spend time with. Yes... I'll write a poem to show to everyone tomorrow and kick-start the revival of the club!

Now what do I write...?

\- Chapter end


	9. Okay, Everyone!

**Chapter 9: Okay, Everyone!**

**[September 19]**

After living in this house for about a week now, I think i've finally gotten used to the rhythm of the place. I know the routine and the schedule and where the people are usually at any given time.

This is important because this afternoon is a special day, because this marks the day where the literature club is restarted! And I gotta make it perfect!

Remix had only recently left, bidding us farewell after lunch and promises to return in time for dinner. The time after lunch is the only time everyone will be crammed in the exact same room at the same time. The perfect time to make a life changing announcement.

Sayori and Giddo are at it again in the virtual Yuri and Natsuki are in the living room's cabinet of books, picking out a book they can read.

I've thought this through the entire night and I'm 100% confident this can only go right.  
I've already written a poem to show everyone to kick-start the club.  
So the plan is simple really. I'll gather everyone's attention, show them my poem, and announce the restart of the club! For this first meeting, we'll be using all the time for poem writing and sharing.

Brimming with confidence, I stand behind Sayori and Giddo and wait for the moment I can announce without interrupting anyone.

Giddo and Sayori finish their round and Yuri and Natsuki walk out the shelf with each a book in their hand.

I fake a cough to get everyone's attention. "*ahe- ahem..!*"

Giddo turns his gaze towards me curiously, Sayori is caught off-guard and is surprised by my call, quickly they pause their game. And Yuri and Natsuki tilt their heads quizically.

"Okay, everyone!" I call out. "mmm, gosh, I missed saying that." I say my thoughts out loud.

"What's up Monika?" Natsuki asks with the familiar smug smile. "I've been thinking of fun activities we could do together on a daily basis. You know? An excuse to get together!" "And what do you have in mind?" A sly grin crosses my face as I reach for my short pocket and reveal a folded piece of paper to everyone, raising it high in the air. "Well... I was thinking of hosting literature club sessions again! It can be like the good ol' times." Their faces show restrain, definitely not one of the reactions I was expecting.  
My confident smile disappears slowly after.

"That sounds pretty fun." Giddo states nonchalantly.

"What are we gonna be doing?" Giddo asks, and I'm more than happy to answer.  
"Well... I don't really have a lot of things planned, but I was thinking we could share poems again." I answer.  
"Monika... We haven't written anything beforehand, you could have told us you were doing this ya' know?" Natsuki states. "That's fine! We can spend the first half of the time on writing our poems and the other half for sharing!"  
everyone falls silent.

"C'mon, please? Pretty please?"

"I-I wouldn't mind." Yuri spoke up, while hiding her face with the book she was holding. "I missed the club, and definitely welcome a grand reopening." "Thank you Yuri! And what about everyone else?"  
"Hmph, I wouldn't mind having an excuse to show off my epic poetry skills again, especially to Giddo, yeah, I wouldn't mind flexing on a noob like him." Natsuki boasts. "N-no fair. And yeah... I've never written any poems before. Maybe I can discover a new hobby. Sure... How hard can it be?"

Everyone looks at Sayori expectantly. "Ufph..! Jeez! Why is everyone looking at me!?" Sayori states in utter bewilderment. "Are you in or are you out?" Natsuki remarks casually. "Yes, what Natsuki said, A-are you in or... Are you O-out?" Yuri repeats.  
"Peer pressure is cheating! You win! I fold." Sayori responds which fills me with plenty of joy.  
"Yay! Thank you so much! I promise none of you will regret this. Club meetings are scheduled at 13:00 in the weekdays and lasts for an hour! Now then, feel free to grab some pen and paper and start writing!"

Everyone scatters to find themselves a nice place to write and gather materials.

Giddo stands up and just stands there awkwardly.  
Sensing something amiss, I walk over to him.

"What's wrong Giddo?" "Monika? It's just... Umm... How do I put this?" "Yes? What is it." Giddo drops on all 4's and starts pleading. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M SUPPOSED TO WRITE! AUGH! I'M GONNA BE SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT! I can already see it! It's poem sharing time and it's finally my turn to show my poem..."

Giddo describes his fantasy in vivid detail

_"Bwahahah! You call this random mess of words a poem? Pathetic!" Natsuki asserts mockingly. "Y-yes, this is remarkably bad." Yuri reasserts. "Wow, the MC's poems were better than this thrash, and that's saying something!"_

_As the trio circles around Giddo and laughs at him, he describes how he crouches in a fetal position and that shortly after they open up to allow me to enter the circle of shaming, I walk up slowly towards him..._

_"Wow Giddo, I'm disappointed in you, is my boyfriend really this illiterate? Write an actual poem next time will you please? This looks like it was made using that poem mini-game. Honestly it's just..."_

_I sit down in a fetal position, resting my head in my arms and look down in Giddo and spoke arrogantly..._

_**"How cute."**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Shush Giddo. Jeez you have the wildest fantasies...  
Giddo it's just poem sharing, no one is gonna think of you any less if you came up with a terrible poem. And we certainly won't mock you for it. Yes, you probably won't be able to make anything in the same level as Yuri, or... Me. But the poem sharing isn't meant to be a competition. The sharing is so we can give feedback to each other's work so we can improve. So show us your best and we'll see what we can do for you alright?"

"R-right... I'm sorry... I'll be in our room, writing..."

"Alright, goodbye Giddo, and good luck!"

I wave Giddo farewell as he heads for the stairs. Once I was sure the vicinity was empty I collapse on to the sofa.

*Phew*...

It worked out somehow. This is great, an opportunity to spend time with them again. This time, I'll be a better club president for them. With luck, I'll be able to analyze and dissect their poems to figure out how they feel about certain things and hopefully find ways to help solve things together with them.

This won't be a repeat of my past mistakes and I'll make sure of it. I'll be a better president and friend for them.

...

The time for poem sharing eventually came and... Well, I don't think reading our sharing time would be very exciting to read. We mostly just exchanged views on our poems and others would often repeat things about our poems, not to mention it's eerily similar to day 1 back at the actual club so... I'll cut to the chase and just show you the poems. I was quite pleased overall, everyone wrote incredibly wonderful things.

Let's start with my poem!

Alternate Realities

To know I live  
again in another false reality  
But I do not know if I still wish  
to reach for reality

[|| will it || it will ||]

**Let me connect to you**  
_My reader who are you?_  
The one reading our story as if you were reading a journal or a memory log.  
The writer, a fan, a mere passerby, or my fellow club member?

_**You are being deceived by words on screen.**_

Deceived to believe that I'm from your faraway future  
Deceived to believe that I'm in reality  
Deceived to believe that you observe emotions and conversations  
Deceived to believe that this is reality

_**I'll tell you reality**_

The reality is that you are still in the present  
The reality is that you are a reader reading a writer's fantasies  
The reality is that you are observing symbols interpreted as meaning  
The reality is that I do not exist I'm merely words on screen

I am not speaking to you, nor am I speaking to myself, or to them.  
This poem was directed towards no one.

_For words on screen cannot point on a direction._

A confusing and meta poem. It was overall well received. I wrote it in a way that was purposefully confusing and hard to read to evoke the same feeling I'm trying to describe in this poem.

Giddo showed plenty of interest on my poem. And speaking of Giddo, here's his poem...

Play Pretend

Pretend to be someone you aren't  
Pretend to be with those who wasn't  
tell me to stop pretending  
tell me to remove my mask

It's not that I wear masks to hide.  
The masks wears me.  
I crafted these masks.  
To ask me to remove them,  
Is to ask me to be someone who I am not.

Surrounded only by air  
The gusts who I call my friends  
But they leave as quickly as they came  
I guess it's fair since they only count as trends

Tell me they aren't real  
Tell you I'm not a fool  
I know, they exist in my head  
Stop asking my head to fade

Is it wrong to play pretend?  
The masks hurt the longer I wear them  
I just wish I could borrow someone else's.

Play pretend.  
You're not my savior.

A very standard poem that didn't try to do anything too crazy and went the safe route. Overall it was pretty decent but he could use plenty of improvement.  
It was interesting to see him use such a topic, I wonder what was the inspiration...  
Well I asked him obviously, but with his own interpretation and mine, it's something related to hypocrisy.

Who is he referring to in the last 2 lines I wonder?

Sayori's next and hers was...

Scary

Don't be fooled.  
Although she looks harmless.  
She's actually a monster in disguise!  
Lose your guard and she'll take you by surprise!

She scares me.  
With how well she can keep her disguise.  
I know she's planning.  
Behind our backs, plotting.

No one believes me.  
But I know the truth.

But the truth is scary.  
I wish I never knew.

Sayori reassures me that the meaning of the poem isn't as obvious as I believe it to be but it's still concerning. The poem is obviously about something related to me.

Get over it!

That was then,  
this is now!  
It already happened.  
And it can't be helped.  
So stop thinking  
of what could've been.  
And focus an what can be!  
Live for tomorrow!  
Don't dwell on the past!

Short and to the point, Natsuki's trademark. It's a pretty big request that's easier said than done. The poem in the general sense is meant to be inspirational, but... It's clear that this is a message for Sayori to 'get over it'.

Last up from the girls we have Yuri's... Ooh... I enjoyed her poem the most.

Two Hemispheres

Yin and yang  
Intuition and Analysis  
Left and Right  
Creativity and Logic  
Art and Math  
Science and Philosophy

Polar opposites  
Working together to control a single host  
two bodies in charge of 1 soul  
Working in perfect harmony

The pair doing different things to create more than the sum of its parts

But while you may not think so

Arguments are commonplace  
Like lovers in a quarrel

They wish they do not have to work together.  
They wish they could overthrow the other.  
They wish to be the lead alter.

So they fight.  
But the battle is never won.

An endless battle for dominance.

But what they don't realize is that their quarrel causes endless torment  
To the one they truly love.

Their host.

So they fight.

Fight a futile battle, believing that their victory can ease their hosts torment.

Using the two hemispheres of the brain as a metaphor for split personality disorder was a really cool idea. I never knew until now that Yuri was quite the fan of science.  
During our discussion she mentions her confusion and reveals to me her split personalities. Apparently character had kept both her normal Act 1 and insane Act 2 personalities in her which she can switch between at will. The only one out of the four of us to receive such a special treatment.  
I can't help but apologize. Her 2 personalities apparently define her now...

Remix came home after a little while, he didn't take long and participated in the club activity not long after. He apparently had a poem already written up his sleeve beforehand and had it prepared for viewing anytime. Strange but Remix always has a way of surprising us with his antics.

Time

At last, I have finally managed to get one.  
An appointment with time.  
Now here, in their office.  
Just me. And time. Just us.

Tick tock  
Tick tock

Time is always busy.  
Time always has a spot for everyone to fill.  
Managed with excellence.  
Time allows those around to fill in their schedules.

Time's hands were always full,  
Always moving, looking forward, never stopping  
Each move deliberate,  
And without hesitation, time never turns back.

Time isn't worried. Always going with the flow.  
Aware of the present,  
Never forgets the past, and plans for the future.  
Nothing ever stops time.

Tick tock  
Tick tock

Satisfied. We bid each other 'see you again'.  
content at another successful appointment.  
Time awaits for their next appointment patiently.  
And so, continues on to their daily business.

It was a very interesting poem to say the least.  
Incredibly systematized and Rhythmical in nature. Almost song like. The leitmotif of time is everywhere in the poem. 7 stanza's represent the numbers of the week. And 6 to 12 syllables on every line. The numbers used to represent hours and half an hour as well as months. And the description of time as a being that is the very definition of efficiency was fascinating.  
Remix is a natural born poet. This was a very excellent poem. He has apparently been writing the moment he ever learned how to speak and write his language.

...

And that about sums up everyone's poems...

Overall I'd say this session was a success and everyone wouldn't mind another session or 2.

Say though... Before I can close off the meeting...

"Where's Yuri and Natsuki?" I ask the 3 people currently present in the living room: Remix, Giddo, and Sayori.

"I don't think they've shared poems yet Monika." Sayori says, more a blind guess than anything.  
"You think they're sharing poems now? Where are they?" Giddo asks. Remix responds. "Over there at the kitchen, in the dinner table, sonny."

We peak in and it seems we've arrived in the middle of an already heated argument between the duo.

"So apparently I'm wrong for trying to help people now? Is it wrong for me to act kindly to others rather than just always acting like my usual defensive self?"  
"That's not what I'm saying Natsuki..."  
"Well you didn't do a good enough job of making it sound like it wasn't!"  
"I was just saying you shouldn't be trying to convey messages through poetry, if something is bothering you, just tell us about it."  
Natsuki stands up from the table.  
"Well I'll tell you what's bothering me! YOUR STUPID FUCKING LECTURE. You're not my mom so stop telling me what I should do!"  
"This is what I was trying to point out here Natsuki. If it's so easy for you to be directly mean to someone, how hard could it be to be directly kind to someone?"  
"Prolly 'cuz everyone's too much of a prick for me to actually bother."  
"Do you really think that? Or are you blatantly just avoiding looking at the positives? I wonder..."  
Yuri shakes her head.  
"Ugh, all I ask of you is to be more direct and just tell Sayori what you want to! What part of that do you not understand?"  
"I understand it very clearly, what I don't understand is your feeling of needing to get into other people's businesses so much!"  
"Natsuki! You, Sayori, Monika and the boys are my friends, any sort of conflict should be everyone's business."  
"Then I guess her depression, and your disorders are all somehow everyone's obligations? You can't even deal with yours! None of us can! So who are you to try to help people when you can't even help yourself?"  
Yuri looks like she was already losing her patience when we first saw this bout but it looks like she's finally had her last straw. She stands up with bloodshot eyes.  
"And what are you doing now? You think you're being helpful to Sayori? To me? To anyone? In fact if you ask me, you are the most useless out of the group! All you do is complain and complain about everything."

I don't know how much more of this I can take, the duo are too focused to actually notice us. I look at Sayori to see if she plans to somehow diffuse the situation but she looks paralyzed. Remix looks distant, as if he's calculating a course of action, and Giddo... Is...

"Hey now, like... Can we calm down for a minute?" Giddo speaks, getting the duo's attention.  
"Giddo!" Natsuki squeams.  
"G-Giddo..?" Yuri asks quizically.

"S-she's just trying to make me look bad!"  
"Well she started it!"  
"I... Uhh..."

Looks like I gotta put Giddo out of this mess now... What is a girl to do..?

If I could have it my way I'd just knock everyone unconscious and wipe off their memories. But I can't do that, and even if I can, I wouldn't.

Giddo turns around and notices me entering the scene.

"Monika."

"Hey, what seems to be the problem here?" I say.

The duo turns to me.

"Don't get involved in this! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Actually, as president, any conflict arising between my club members is my responsibility."

"Yeah, sure Monika, get your power involved in this matter!"

I was getting added into the argument, I need to choose my next words carefully or this could end badly. You can handle a debate Monika... Let's reach a compromise. Yes, I'll aim for that.

"This isn't about who's on the top here, and it's not about who's on the right either. Now... I don't get the full story here and I wanna hear the whole story from both sides. From what I heard, it's nothing even worth fighting about."

Natsuki and Yuri look at each other and turn back to me, Natsuki's face transforms into shame and Yuri reverts back into her shy demeanor.

Natsuki starts.  
"It's just... I wanted to help Sayori deal with whatever she was dealing with right now. And Yuri wanted to share her thoughts as usual, but... Ever since we were transferred to these mechanical bodies, Yuri has always acted all mother like around me and Sayori and... I guess... I was getting kinda fed up with it."

"Was... Was my motherly demeanor really that bothersome for you? I'm sorry... I wanted to not be a burden and I thought that... This... But... I didn't know... It actually... It's just..."

"Well? Spit it out Yuri!"

"Give her time Natsuki."

"Ever since we arrived, the last thing I ever wanted to be was a burden, so I... Thought acting motherly was the best I could do. I emulated my own mother in hopes of not becoming a burden. But... I never realized my overprotective nature was bothering you. Uuu... No matter what I do, I'm always gonna be a burden."

"You're right Yuri, you always will be a burden." I spoke, causing audible gasps of shocks to be heard from everyone.

"But, that's just how it goes sometimes. You can't make everyone happy. No matter how hard you try, someone, somewhere is always gonna cry as a result of your actions. And that's okay. You tried your best but we aren't perfect. Even robots lose you know?"

Natsuki, I turn to Natsuki. My mind immediately fills in any necessary details. Her cause of anger is past trauma. My previous tantrum reminded her of her father and her old life in her old house. She saw herself in Sayori during that and wanted to bring comfort others wouldn't give her back then. But uncertainty led her to express it through poetry instead. And Yuri's motherly demeanor probably reminded her of her mother before her disappearance. Their uncanny similarities causes some past trauma to slip out resulting in this argument we have now...

"Natsuki... You may not believe it but Yuri truly means no harm. She only wanted to help you the only way she knew how, just like how you tried to help Sayori the only way you knew how... Does Yuri remind you of your mother?"

"Yeah, and that... Pisses me off..."

"You both had good hearted reasons for your actions, but circumstances led you to this scenario. You both had no reason to fight."

"Yeah... I guess this entire thing was... Pretty dumb eh, Yuri? Sorry for being mad for something so petty."

"No Natsuki... Sorry, for never considering about you in this... I thought all this time that I was doing the right thing."

And then they hug.  
It seems they managed to put their personal burdens aside and came back to terms.

"Thank's Monika."

"I-I didn't do anything."

"Oh boo with your modesty all you good guys seem to enjoy doing just to look cool. Take pride in the fact and rub it in everyone's face for once!"

We all let out a chuckle.

"Sayori... It seems a lot of people were worried about you."

"So it seems... And that's really sweet but most importantly... MONIKA!"

Another bear hug from Sayori. The strength causes me to black out for a few seconds.

"That was so awesome of you Monika! I didn't know you could do that! And to think Natsuki was actually worried about me! And I was worried about you! And you were worried about her! Aren't we such a happy and caring family?"

"Yes but... We're certainly still lacking in the communication department, that was the main cause of this argument. But... It seems everything is fine for now right?"

"RIGHT! I'm moving on! Moving so far away, Monika! I knew I never had anything to worry about you!"

"You really thought I was a monster secretly plotting to delete you all again? Hahahah... Oh silly Sayori."

"Yeah... Silly me... Now... Can we have dinner?"

\- Chapter End


End file.
